Minecraftian Warnings
by H2o1999
Summary: A young 16 year old boy is transported into the world of minecraft but some things he finds are not the same as they are in his game.
1. into minecraftia

**Minecraftian Warnings**

Description: adventure, romance, hurt/comfort, MINECRAFT

Rating: M

Warnings: Adult Scenes later in the book but not too far away maybe chapter 12 or 13.

Writer: Josh Fritz / h2o1999

Chapter 1 / My Life and More

**IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII**

I was walking home from school. It was just another day, nothing important, nothing strange. It didn't seem like anything special was going to happen that day, oh boy was I wrong.

"Hey dork, go fall into the streets so I don't have to push you." Said some random kid walking down the street next to me.

"Shut up jerk" I replied. All he did was push me and walk away while laughing of course. Ugggg was I so annoyed with not being respected.

Nobody knew my secret nobody knew that one day I could just turn around and pound them into the ground. Yeah maybe if I had friends they would know but no I don't have any of those either.

I can fight, I can hurt, and I can kill. I will be done nothing a coward, I just need somebody to save me from that and then I'll be unstoppable. I just need a little push, that's it that's the only click. I just need a hero to push me up; I can knock my own enemies down.

I am so rude I didn't even introduce myself I've just been rambling on. My name is Falker; yeah my name is just another reason why kids make fun of me, why weaklings make fun of me.

If anyone knew anything about my hobbies you'd probably like to know that I'm a boxer and a champion martial artist. I am 5' 7" so one not super tall which is just another reason for people to make fun of me.

I like the pixel game minecraft which is ironic for being so very active but I don't have a hobby that doesn't tax me physically or mentally.

I walked straight in the house and I found my mom's note sitting on the table our glass table that is. My house is a mediocre size. When you first enter the main room you'll be in the kitchen/dining room it'll branch off into two separate areas. Those two areas are surprisingly the kitchen and the dining room.

That was sarcastic if that wasn't already obvious. If you want know something else about me I'm not always guarantee when other people get sarcasm I guess is sort of a little issue that I may have.

My mom's notes stated this "hey Falker if you get this note before I get home I'm at the grocery store, Costco to be exact so I won't be back for a while. Love mom."

I looked at the note said it back down quickly and walked into my room. After a walk through the kitchen to go into the living room I looked around for sec.

What I saw was mostly contemplation of black furniture. We had a black couch, black coffee tables, and a black-and-white checkered carpet. Our family likes black we just seem to have black everything. I wouldn't go as far to say my favorite color is black however.

When I passed through the living room I went to my bedroom. My bedroom has two twin beds into corners with a window by one of them. The two big beds are separated by an entertainment unit.

The window by the window bed is near the head of the bed but over off to the right. The left bed has a large drawer set/nightstand. The desk is right after you enter the door with two cabinets on the top of the desk I guess you could say they kind of stacked.

I immediately dropped my backpack which had been carrying this entire time on to the floor next to a different dresser next to the desk. Also I have a hat rack next to my desk on the side that has my computer. I grabbed my favorite Donald Duck hat and stuck it on my head.

I opened up my computer and booted it up. It opened up to the main screen I guess you could say. I have a hybrid computer so it has a Mac and the Windows side to it so I can have a Mac or Windows I just have to choose when the computer opens up.

I chose the Mac side of my computer this time because I want to play in non-modified version of MC. MC Stands for minecraft if nobody's told you that before.

I picked my survival mode cheats map. I spent a total of 200 hours building a flat world map that was RPG and had dungeons castles and ruins that I'd built from scratch from the ground up. It was a game of PVE specifically.

I wanted to fight off some hordes of challenging zombies by going into one of my dungeons and then just reset it using a backup save.

I was in creative mode right now so I picked up a set of full diamond armor and the diamond sword. I use the maximum enchantment box to enchant them the level 30.

The helmet was protection four, the chest plate was fire protection four thorns two, the leggings were blast protection two thorns three, the boots were projectile protection four thorns one feather falling two, and finally the sword had sharpness four knock back two fire aspect one and looting two. It seems that I got some pretty good enchantments this time. Many Times in the past rounds I hadn't been so lucky.

I teleported quickly to zombie King's Dungeon, I activated my iron door using the Redstone torch after turn myself on adventure mode. After I ran down to the horde of zombies is when I realized that I've forgotten all my golden apples so I was effectively screwed.

And of course in about 2 seconds my game character flew to the other side of the room and lost half health from the zombie with a god sword. In about 2 min, I had heard he died and respond back in my cobblestone Army base that I'd built much time long ago on creative mode.

I exited my game and retired to my bed for it was getting very boring after getting my ass owned by zombies. I lay down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. I honestly wish certified a real minecraft zombie you know one that can't infect you.

Being a boxer/martial artist I don't think you'd be very difficult. Of course if I was a minecraft character I would never be able to get through my own dungeon. No skill the world can prepare you for that I'm the creator of it and I could use full God armor and still probably die.

I opened up my computer again and just left it running who knows why but I did. I sat on the corner my bed and started to drift into mental snooze I guess you could say.

If you notice from now I like talking myself because I don't have anybody else to talk to. Sometimes I talk out loud and not specifically talking to anyone as well but a lot of times it talk to the mental projections in my head I guess that's what I'm doing right now.

I waited about 5 min. just staring at the ground not thinking of anything. Then I heard a hiss. That Hiss was unmistakable that was the hiss of a creeper but were did it come from and why was it there.

If there was a creeper in the kitchen I was going to scream and snap its neck. I quickly grabbed a wooden staff from right next to my desk and walked into the kitchen. I stood there shocked at a creeper standing at about the height of 5' 9" in front of me and started to hiss more than it already had.

I stabbed the staff straight through its chest and punched it in the wall. "This has to be a dream" I said. _BAAA...*SLURP* _I heard from behind me.

I saw two zombies, a spider, and a skeleton even though I didn't hear it. I grabbed the staff and smacked the zombie on the side of the head.

The spider jumped at me but I punched it in the face before it got me. I grab the staff and stabbed it through the spiders head. I longed back at the zombies stabbing the staff through its chest and then again through its head.

I threw the staff at the skeleton. I was shocked at the answer I got back. The skeleton punched it over into the side of the wall and it pulled an arrow out of its quiver so it could shoot me.

I'm not really respected that Skelton for being able to do that in such short notice, this Skelton was much stronger than I expected I knew he was getting more of a problem than the rest.

I lunged at the other zombie and kicked it in the face damaging it heavily. I then punched into its gut and then in the face. I finally snapped its neck without much of an issue.

If minecraft mobs were playing on my turf they're not to know about my different laws of fighting.

I then looked at the Skelton and he looked back at me, at least assumed it was a he. I knew I couldn't punch him like the others so I had to kick him down.

Right before I was planning on launching I felt a sharp bite penetrate my leg. I looked down to see and unmistakable little blue spider.

"Damn it Cave Spider!" I screamed. I started feeling weak that was not a symptom I knew from cave spiders.

Apparently since poison doesn't act in this world they have drowsiness and fainting instead.

I looked up at the ceiling and know the last thing I saw before fell to the floor and close my eyes with a big, white, bony being standing over me with his little pet.

Then I saw darkness. All I saw was darkness.


	2. My new friends part 1

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: M

Chapter 2/ life with some new friends

Authors note: sorry guys and girls this chapter is way overdue but I it is long so I hope that makes up for it. **:/**

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

I woke up on a beach. WAIT A BEACH! I look around. This isn't my home.

Wait I…I can't understand. What is going on?! This isn't my home, this isn't even my world. I can't understand.

The world is made of blocks. Everything is made of blocks. This doesn't make any sense. I cannot comprehend this I just can't.

The world should not be made of blocks.

Ok, ok I need t calm down. I will look at my surroundings, ya, ya that's what I will do. I look around at the odd scenery and find myself on a beach.

This beach is not like the ones on earth however. I don't think I am on earth anymore that is why I say that.

I just need to calm down I am flipping out.

After I look around I see a chest of some sort lying on the beach.

The chest looked like a cube just like everything else. I walked over to the chest and opened it.

What I saw in the chest was an apple and a lot of little blocks that were floating around in the chest.

I picked up a little block and examined it.

This block as I will call it looked like a piece of wood if you were to cut down a square tree.

This world looked too familiar. I feel like I have been here before.

In the chest I also found a stick looking object with a big bulk of plank on the end.

This item after looking at it for a little while longer looked like some sort of wooden axe.

I looked for the third time into the chest and found 1 last item, a book. I picked up the book out of the chest and found there was writing in it.

This writing was not hard to read because it was in English. Wait, why was it in English? Did the people here speak English? That would be awesome.

I looked at the front cover of the book after my little mental rant and found that the book said on what looked like the cover "Minecraftian Basics".

I scanned those words for what felt like hours. In actuality it had only been 10 minutes.

"I get it now!" I screamed to no one. This was Minecraftia! It finally made sense, the trees, the little blocks, the axe.

OH MY GOD THIS FINNALLY MADE SENSE! I went back to the chest and immediately knew what everything in the chest was.

I found that I had 10 wood, 13 cobblestone, 9 apples, and a wooden axe.

I am ecstatic I can actually survive because I know where I am WHOOO! Now there was only 1 problem.

It was almost time for it to be night. I just realized I had been here for way too long. I need to find a house and fast.

I quickly scanned the field that was behind me and the beach. Down a little ways was light off in the distance.

Yes! Light that means someone to help me. Hopefully they will help me. Maybe I can try to make a casual greeting.

Oh ya like that's what I should be thinking about. "I can be an idiot sometimes" I yelled to no one once more.

I quickly picked up my things and tried to break the chest with my fist by punching it. I found that after 18 hits on the chest it broke.

"oww" I said after I had broken the chest. It seems that even if I was in minecraftia I still got pains and aches like on earth.

Interesting, I wonder what else I will find out about this world. Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was going to be.

I started grabbing my items and stuffing them into my jeans pockets hoping they would all fit. For whatever reason all the blocks fit into my pockets but they were bulging a little bit. I didn't mind having that feeling of being poked, luckily.

I picked up the axe and my 9 apples after I had stuffed the blocks into my pocket.

I dropped the apples into the pocket of my Santa Cruz sweatshirt and started running.

Everything was a blur. I couldn't see. I couldn't find anything all I could see was the light. Just a big light in the distance that was all I could see.

I couldn't see anything until _THUD_! I had run into something.

"Hey watch where you are going" said something dangerously close to me. Was there a person that I hit?

I opened my eyes to find a girl that looked to be about 24 lying on the ground across from me. I blushed realizing that I had just run straight into her in my confusion.

"I am so sorry" I said to the mystery lady.

"Why are you I such a rush" she said to me.

I didn't know how to answer that question politely.

"I just saw light and I was wondering if there was anyone here who could help me" I heard myself saying.

"What do you need help with" she asked.

"I just needed a place to sleep" I said.

"Oh, ok, well you could stay with me if you would like" she said.

To be perfectly honest I was shocked. No one on earth was ever that nice to me.

I was very grateful that this strange woman was allowing me to stay in her home for the night. This person was very generous.

"Thank you that is very kind of you" I said after some time of silent thought.

"Alright well then follow me" she said to me. We both got up and this is the first time I took a good look at her.

She was an impressive 6 feet tall about and had the facial features of a woman in her thirty's. She had long skinny legs that were fairly tan.

She was wearing a long, red, sundress that went down to her knees.

She was wearing leather shoes that looked handmade.

Lastly she wore a yellow flower in her long silky black hair that went down to the middle of her back.

Part of her hair was on the front of her and laced down to the cut in the side of her dress which showed off her legs nicely.

She had noticeable breasts when she stood up and I didn't look at them for more than a second so I wouldn't seem like a pervert.

All and all she looked very good and I especially liked her hair. She noticed my long glance at her but seemed just to ignore it.

She turned around and started walking away. I followed quickly so I wouldn't lose sight of her.

The village was empty and all the houses looked the same. I found that most of the houses had people in them but they didn't look like people.

They all looked like cubes just like the villagers in the game minecraft on my computer back on earth.

After a short period of time the woman stopped in front of me and opened the door to a house which I immediately assumed was hers.

"Hey I didn't catch your name" she said after she had opened the door.

"Falker" I replied.

"I like that name it makes you sound strong and courageous" she said.

This made me get a light blush spread across my cheeks. I had never had someone say that to me before.

This was a time when I like to speak my thoughts.

"No one has ever said that to me before" I said.

"What's your name" I asked.

"Rose" she replied.

"I always thought it was too bland" she said.

"I don't, I think it's cute" I heard myself say.

She giggled while I mentally slapped myself for the comment.

I now had a red blush spread evenly across my face at my remark about her name which just made rose start to laugh much louder than before.

After she stopped laughing she pointed at the bed.

I then started blushing a very deep red which made her start to giggle again as she said "that's where you will be sleeping".

I then looked around the house to give myself a reason to turn away from her so I could calm down.

Her house had glass panes on all four walls and was mostly made out of wooden planks and cobblestone.

This was one of the times where I was very happy that I at least knew something about this world.

I saw a chest and a crafting table next to "my" bed, and I saw her going through a double chest in the kitty corner's corner from me looking for something.

"What are you looking for" I said after I had seen the house.

"I was looking for a bed but I couldn't find one" she replied.

"You can sleep in the bed then, I can sleep on the floor" I said.

"I can't let my guest go unsatisfied with his stay" she said.

"Do you have any wool because I have some planks" I said.

"Sorry, I don't" she said.

"Here lay down" she commanded in a softer tone then I expected for a command.

I went over to the bed and lied down on it. I then emptied out my pockets and laid the blocks and axe out on the floor, in a pile.

The second after I lied back down in the bed she laid down right next to me.

That wasn't even the weirdest part; she wrapped her arms around me.

I started blushing when she pulled the covers so they covered both of us.

"How old are you" she asked me.

I started blushing madly when I answered 17.

She smiled warmly and said that she was 19.

I quickly started to try and fall asleep but it was very difficult not knowing what was going to happen next.

I had just gotten to a steady relationship with this girl that was only 2 years older than me, named rose, who I have known for 20 minutes.

I have never in my 17 years of existence gotten this close to a girl who wasn't my mom or any girl I was related to.

I started to hear some giggling outside so I lifted up my head and saw 4 cube girls outside giggling and laughing.

They started to point at me and mouth to me words that I could not understand.

Rose woke up a couple of seconds after the girls had knocked on the door.

Rose immediately shot up smiled at me and then got out of bed to answer the door.

The second after rose opened the door the four girls asked if they could come in.

they spoke that last remark in total unison which made it very funny to me at least.

One of the girls asked if rose was busy.

"I have company" rose replied bluntly.

The group of girls started laughing loudly causing me to get out of bed and walk up to the door.

"Hey rose, who are these girls" I asked rose.

"There just some of my friends who decided tonight was going to be the one night when they are going to be annoying" rose replied.

"We just wanted to check up on our friend and see if she was doing OK" one of the girls said.

The girls emphasized the word ok making rose blush and tell them to go away.

One of the girls at the door then asked how old I was and being the idiot that I am I said 17.

All the girls started cracking up and I just rolled my eyes ignoring their comments.

I walked back over to the bed and lay back down.

Rose looked over at me and closed the door.

Rose then covered the windows with some blocks and looked back at me.

"I am so sorry that they woke you" she said in a sad tone.

"That's ok it doesn't bother me" I replied with a sympathetic look on my face.

I didn't want her to be fazed by their comments so I wanted to make her feel better by saying I didn't care.

Rose lay back down next to me and wrapped her arms around me again and this time I wrapped my arms around her too.

She is nice to me so I feel bad that she feels bad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: alright hope you liked this chapter please leave a comment and tell me how I did and I hope to hear a reply from all of you.


	3. My new friends part 2

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: M

Written by: h2o1999/ Josh Fritz

Chapter 3/ life with some new friends part 2

Authors note: I have some extra time on my hands but usually don't expect day to day updates but if people like my story I will be sure to at least post one chapter a week if not more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

I woke up early in the morning to the sound of moving around. I opened my eyes and found that rose was not next to me like when I went to sleep.

I looked around the room and saw rose throwing some pork chops into the furnace. I sat up in bed and stretched.

"Hey you're finally up" rose said from across the room.

I just groaned in response.

"Did u not sleep well?" she said in a concerned and slightly sad voice.

"No, no I sleep very well it just I am not used to waking up this early" I replied.

She looked at me and informed me it was 10 in the morning.

I blushed thinking that I usually wake up three hours before now.

Rose just giggled and kept checking on the pork chops.

"I would have made your night better if you wanted me to." She said to me.

I thought about that last remark for some time but I couldn't find out what she meant.

"What did you mean by that comment?" I asked her.

Rose just giggled and blushed.

My eyes widened a little after about five seconds. Holy s*** did she just hit on me?

What the h*** am I supposed to do.

I have never had a girlfriend so I have no idea what to do in these sorts of situations.

After about a minute of rose laughing and me in deep thought rose stride over to me and put her hand on my chest.

"I think you know what I mean" she whispered into my ear.

I don't know how to respond to that. No, I can't respond to that!

I just met rose yesterday and she is already hitting on me.

Why me? Wait, is this a bad thing?

There were so many questions running through my head during the while that I didn't notice rose snaking her arm around my back and pulling me closer to her.

I snapped back to reality and looked deep into rose's eyes.

She looked back at me and I knew what she wanted me to do yet I didn't know how to do it.

I had never kissed a girl before and I didn't think I would ever have a girl who would want to kiss me.

Why did she want to kiss me?

"Going to be shy are we" rose said in a light voice.

After no response from me she pressed her lips against mine.

Her lips are so light and fluffy they feel like cotton candy.

Rose pulled away after 3 seconds, to my disappointment.

"I am sorry I just didn't want to take things too fast." I heard her say.

"Uh ...Ok" I said. I feel like I am in wonderland I feel like yelling at the top of my lungs to the world.

I just gave my first kiss to a girl who is extremely attractive and wants to have a slow relationship.

This is the best f***ing day of my life.

I cannot even express how happy I am to have a girlfriend. Wait, is she my girlfriend?!

My mind went into panic mode thinking she just liked me or something, I don't know what to do.

"Falker, I know I haven't known you for that long but I was hoping that maybe you could stay with me for a while." Rose said.

"I would love to" I said.

Rose smiled warmly at me and I felt happy, but there was one thing I need to clear up and there is only one way to do it.

"Rose." I said.

"Ya" she replied.

"Will you be my girlfriend" I said in a soft tone.

"Yes!" she said in a VERRY happy tone.

I smiled at her and she smiled back at me.

10 seconds after we both had comprehended what had just happened I was knocked onto the bed with my girlfriend on top of me hugging me.

"Hey" I said.

"Ya" she replied.

"You're gonna burn the pork chops" I said.

Rose laughed at my joke and got off me to go get the pork chops out of the furnace.

While she was walking toward the furnace she bent over to pick up something out of the chest.

I blushed madly when she turned her head and caught my very focused stare.

"Hey don't look at me like that, we aren't there yet." She said to me in a tone that was not bad or good.

I blushed when she said to me "we will be there faster than you know it".

I lied back down on the bed and opened up the windows.

What I saw outside was horrifying.

The village was burning. Most houses were destroyed; some were intact like rose's.

I saw enderman everywhere attacking people and buildings.

I watched something that very moment that made me feel pain.

I felt pain like I have never felt before.

I saw a young cube girl who looked to be about eight years old with an enderman chasing her around a house.

After about 3 seconds a lady that looked about in her twenty's grabbed the girl by the throat and said in a loud voice.

"**DON'T TRY TO RUN AWAY FROM ME!**"The lady screamed.

The little girl started crying and begging for her life.

The little cube girl didn't have time to finish her sentence when the lady dressed in black sprouted claws from her back and stabbed the little girl in the head.

The dead body fell to the ground with a thud.

The lady all dressed in black said something to the enderman and they teleported away.

I stood there looking out the window with a new found hate.

My new found love and my new found hate fought in my mind.

My hate won.

I didn't know who that lady was and I didn't care.

Without saying a word I grabbed my wooden axe and walked out the door.

Rose turned around right when I opened the door and stared out the window with a look of sadness and horror.

I walked outside and was stopped by an enderman before I reached the lady.

My vision went black and I said two words that changed my life forever.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: hey sorry if this chapter was a little on the short side but I hope you still like it and please leave a review and tell me what you liked or what you didn't like. If you have any OC ideas just submit them in a private message or in a review and you will have a good chance of seeing them sometime soon. I don't really need OC's but if you have them I might be able to squeeze them in. thanks


	4. Just a little girl

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: M-MA

Authors note: hello I have some more time so I am going to roll out another chapter I don't know how long it will be but I will try to make it "epic" as one of my reviewers said. I also wanted to let you know that I changed the rating MAYBE to MA but I am not sure. I did that because well I just want the option and so NO ONE can say that I didn't warn them, because I love writing I don't want to get in trouble so it is just a precaution.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

"**FEAR RIPPER**" I yelled.

At that very moment I saw black lightning shoot out of my hands and strike the enderman right in the chest.

The enderman caught fire and shriveled up into dust.

I cannot comprehend what just happened but I didn't care I just wanted to get to that lady.

My hate, my anger, it was overpowering me.

My vision darkened and then at that moment I could not feel or see a thing.

All I saw was darkness.

3rd person view (I don't do this often)

Falker walked up to the next enderman and shocked it with the same move fear ripper.

Falker barely looked like Falker anymore.

This demonic creature that had taken its place in Falker's body was strong and evil.

Its voice was loud and scary, its teeth large and sharp.

The creature had grown to about 6' 6".

This creature was not Falker, yet nothing can tell what it is.

The lady, or Andr, was giving orders to the enderman near her.

Andr was the princess of the enderman and just happened to be looking for a specific girl.

Andr was about 6' 2" and wore all black cloths.

She wore a black long sleeve sweatshirt and a black tang top under it.

She had a ripped dark purple dress that went just below her knees.

She wore black leather boots that looked homemade.

The most noticeable aspect of Andr was her menacing purple eyes that could pierce the soul of anyone she encountered.

Andr snapped her fingers and 3 enderman teleported to the deformed Falker.

Falker in response held up both of his hands to about chest height and used fear ripper to burn the enderman to tiny charred bits.

Andr did not look happy at this gesture and took a defensive step away from Falker.

"Why do you come at me in such a harsh tone" Andr purred at Falker.

Falker just kept walking in the same slow pace at Andr not thinking at all what the consequences of that gesture would be.

"Take one more step and you will be considered my enemy, and I don't think you want to be on my bad side" Andr said in a firm yet seductive voice.

Falker or whatever this creature was stopped and started to charge an attack.

"I thought enderman were supposed to be a challenge not target practice." The creature said.

Andr started to charge up an attack while she replied "You will regret that".

"**FEAR RIPPER**" Falker yelled.

"**ENDER BLAST**" Andr yelled.

The two attacks sped at each other and hit with a powerful shockwave that damaged houses nearby.

The two attacks were fairly powerful but vastly different.

Fear ripper shoots black lightning and its power is directly based on how much rage the user is felling at that time.

On the other side Andr used a basic blast move usually used for a push move.

Andr did not on any level expect this demonic creature to be so powerful.

Andr started to struggle after about two seconds of a stalemate between the two attacks.

The creature then pushed very hard with his powers and was able to blast through the center of Andr's ender blast.

Andr flew back and blasted through two walls of a nearby house.

Andr was badly bruised and slightly charred.

Andr was now in no condition to battle despite being very powerful being a prince or princess does not make you invincible.

Seconds after this display many enderman charged at the creature but to no avail, lightning was blowing up every enderman in sight there looked to be no chance of victory.

10 seconds after all the enderman had either run away or had been killed; the creature started walking toward Andr.

The village looked horrifying.

Dead bodies of villagers and enderman were everywhere.

Almost every house was burning or destroyed.

People were running away from the village in tears at what they just witnessed.

This invasion seemed to have no winner both sides had suffered.

Blood was all over the walls of buildings still slightly intact.

This land was now just a battlefield yet no one could claim the land as their own.

Falker walked up to Andr and shook her until she looked him straight in the eye.

"You're lucky you are still alive, I want you to go back and tell your friends what you have seen." The creature said in a demonic voice.

Andr just nodded and looked at the ground.

The creature then dropped Andr on the ground.

Andr got up and ran down the blood soaked road back home to tell the other princesses what she had seen.

When Andr had left the area or in time about 3 minutes later, the creature fell on the ground and started to glow a bright white.

The creature then was gone just as fast as it came.

Falker's POV

I woke up to find myself lying in a puddle of liquid.

I quickly opened my eyes to find the body of a dead enderman lying next to me.

I got up and brushed my clothes off.

I looked around to find dead bodies everywhere of cube humans and enderman alike.

I saw no houses just blood.

Blood, dark red blood was covering everything in sight.

There was no sound not a single thing moved.

What had happened?

What did I do after I walked outside?

Where was Rose?

Where did that lady go?

Where did all the enderman go?

How long had I been asleep?

All these questions started running through my mind but the one that stuck out most was where was rose.

I started scanning the ground hoping to find my girlfriend alive anywhere.

I didn't care where I found her I just wanted to find her.

I looked in the dead bodies but didn't find her.

I walked over to craters all over the village but couldn't find her.

I watched as blood dripped off broken walls yet I didn't find her.

Then I just started screaming. "ROSE" I yelled.

I yelled my lungs out for about 5 seconds when I heard a quiet response.

The voice sounded like it was coming from far away.

I ran in the direction of the voice.

I ran for what felt like days because of anxiety.

I ran and ran only to come over a little hill and find something I never thought I would see.

I saw a little girl lying in a bush about the age of 12 or 13.

The girl was wearing a torn and charred black skirt which was caught in a thorn bush.

She was wearing her long brown hair in frilled double pony tails.

The most noticeable thing about the little girl was her red and black shirt which had the design of spiders on it which showed of her chest even though she didn't have much of a chest.

I immediately noticed that she looked like a girl out of a Japanese anime cartoon.

The little girl was bruised and cut in many places and had a fairly large gash on her pale white left cheek.

I picked the girl out of the bush and noticed she was breathing but not by much.

I shook the girl which made her open her eyes.

Her pulse started to quicken as she looked at me.

The little fragile looking girl had a look of being scared which is not surprising if she had seen what happened to the village.

The little girl after about five seconds of silence jumped out of my arms and asked me softly "please don't hurt me".

I looked at her with a shocked expression and tried to comprehend why she was scared of me.

I quickly assumed that it was just an instinct after a tragic event for her to do that.

"I am not going to hurt you I just wanted to see if you were alright." I said in a quiet tone but making sure not to take a step toward her so I wouldn't scare her off.

"Why did you help us" she asked me.

I didn't know how to respond I did not remember helping in any way possible.

All I remember was walking outside.

"I owe you my life" she said as she started to cry.

The little girl ran up to me and started to hug me.

I was very confused, first she didn't want me to hurt her now she is crying on my shoulder this didn't make any sense but I can't make sense of anything right now.

"It's alright" I said trying to comfort her.

"I am so happy you aren't going to hurt me, please help me I just need someone like you to defend me, I will pay you with whatever I have left, please, I don't want to die." She started crying again after her last comment.

I must have really done something to make this little girl want my protection.

She looked up at me with teary eyes and mentally begged for my help.

I could see that she didn't have many other options so I picked her up in my arms and carried her.

I walked up the little hill and started to head back to the village.

When we reached the village I was exhausted this little girl was not light but I had to at least make it to a place to set her down.

I made it to a bed and set her down. I looked around the destroyed village for anything I could find useful.

For whatever reason I was taking this whole thing fairly well on the outside but my heart was breaking.

No, I had to stay strong, for this little girl.

I looked around and found a chest that looked untouched.

I opened up the chest and found some very useful things.

I found an iron pickaxe and 3 raw pork chops.

I saw a fire burning a piece of grass so I quickly cooked the pork chops and grabbed the pickaxe.

I went back to the bed and found the girl hugging the bed like a life support.

She was face down and I saw something move around in a shadow.

I looked up from the girl and saw a set of purple eyes staring at me from the darkness of a blocked block.

I immediately knew what it was and dropped the pork chops and grabbed my pickaxe with both hands.

The enderman jumped out at me and I hit it in the face with the pickaxe.

The enderman dropped down to the ground and I beat it in the brain with the pickaxe.

The little girl looked at the enderman with horror and then looked at me for support.

"It's gone now, you don't have to worry" I said to her.

I looked around at the building that we were in and started to grab blocks from around the area to rebuild it.

The girl tried to get up but failed miserably and whimpered in pain.

"Stay right where you are I will have this house rebuilt in no time" I said with a light smile.

She just nodded and stared back at what I was doing.

I looked at the wall and started putting whatever I could find on the wall to block it off.

I did this to all the other walls and found some torches and a chest outside.

When I finally finished the little girl had sat up in her bed and was staring at me looking scared.

"What's wrong" I said in a sympathetic voice. "I have nothing to repay you with" she said in a very quiet voice.

"You have no reason to pay me I am just happy that you are ok" I replied.

I had absolutely no idea why this little girl was so much consistently thinking about having to pay me.

I didn't want payment I am just happy there is someone here.

My face darkened when I thought about the one that I had recently been spending time with.

"I don't know the name of my savior" the little girl said.

"My name is Falker" I said in a quiet voice as I walked up to her in her bed.

"My name is lily" she said.

"I am so sorry you had to go through this" I said to lily.

She just nodded and asked how old I was.

I replied with 17.

"I am 16" lily said.

That statement shocked me she looked about 13 not 16.

I was honestly shocked. I looked at her in the eyes and she turned and was inches away from my face. "

You are very nice Falker… please don't hate me." She said no louder than a whisper.

Before I even had a chance to respond lily pressed her lips against mine in a very deep kiss.

Lily's tongue started banging on to the front of my teeth asking for entrance which I gladly allowed.

Our tongue's started battling for dominance during our heated kiss; although I was not an experienced kisser, neither was she so I won our tongue war.

After about twenty seconds my lungs started begging for air yet I didn't want to stop.

Lily broke the kiss slowly and sweetly.

There was a trail of saliva connecting our mouths together.

Lily stared deep into my eyes and I could see something in her eyes that I have never seen before.

The sadness on lily's face was mixed with a look of something.

I saw a cute girl staring deep into my soul with a look of lust.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: I hope this chapter was long enough and please review and tell me what you like. Also I decided that I will most likely make the next chapter my first lemon so you have been warned that would definitely make this story rated MA. Hope you like this chapter and I will get the next chapter up tomorrow or the next day.


	5. Love or Lust

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 5/ Love or Lust?

WARNINGS: RAPE IN THIS CHAP IF YOU DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

Disclaimer: I do not own minecraft but I do own the characters in my story.

Authors note: I added the disclaimer and the MA rating as a precaution so just so you all know that I now have options. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I can't understand. I just can't.

She looks like she needs me for something I am not sure if I should do.

What am I supposed to do?

"Please" lily begged in a soft voice.

I knew it I just knew that is what she wanted but I can't do that.

I won't I have other things I need to do.

That's only an excuse that I am making for myself, why can I never make up my mind?!

Ok I need to calm down I just have to choose.

I could either have sex with lily or go try and find rose… Ugggg I don't know?!

Wait if I did this wouldn't I be cheating on rose.

F*** I don't know how to handle this.

I just hope rose is ok.

Rose's POV (ya that's right she is still alive. Did I surprise anyone?)

I looked around.

I just see black.

My limbs feel heavy.

I can't move.

"You are awake how lovely" purred someone in the darkness.

I can't respond I feel too weak.

"I just hope you are ready for a little revenge" purred the voice again.

"What… di… d… I… do… to… you" I stuttered.

Just then a bright light appeared from a doorway or what looked like a doorway.

"I was the most beautiful woman in all of minecraftia before you came along.

Then my ender magic went psycho when I struck you with my corruption move 10 years ago.

YOU RUINED ME!

I never know even to this day how or why that happened,

But I will not let someone be prettier than me in my own KINGDOM!" she said/yelled at me.

"Andr?" I replied.

I was shocked.

I thought Andr had forgotten about me.

She wanted revenge for HER magic going psycho.

Why did this have to happen to me?

I started crying on the floor which from the sound of my tears was probably stone bricks.

"Do you think I wanted this?!" I yelled at Andr.

"No you did not ask for it but I cannot allow It." she replied in a firm voice.

"What do you want me to do about it" I said making a good point, not that she would listen.

"I want you to be ugly again yet I can't figure out any other way than just killing you." Andr said.

I just starred at the floor.

I don't want to die I have much to live for.

I...I just don't know.

I just want one last kiss.

"Is there any way you could let me live" I said in a final attempt to survive.

"There is only one way that I can let you live but you will probably feel like you are going to die, but you won't … about 50% of the time." She said.

I didn't have a choice 50% was better than 0% even now.

"Do whatever you want" I said to Andr.

I kept crying and I thought maybe I had gotten to her for a second.

"Ok, I will do my plan B but I guarantee you won't like it, are you sure you have to live it would take so much less time just to kill you." Andr said.

Even before I had time to think of a response I heard an enderman start talking fairly loudly to Andr.

"Fine, fine don't get your magic in a knot." Andr said to the enderman.

"Get some other guards down here" Andr said.

I looked down and realized something I hadn't noticed before.

My dress had been split down the center revealing my breasts openly to anyone who was to look at me.

My nether-regions were also uncovered and I looked to be in a helpless position.

Oh no… was… THAT what she was going to do to me.

That is better than dying but that is still a bad thing.

I don't have any idea but if she is going to rape me… I just want out of here.

Just then Andr walked over to me and unhooked my chains.

She roughly grabbed me by the legs and arms and started to carry me.

I was too weak to fight back.

Andr laid me on a large bed that was fairly large and stared down at me.

"Sadly I can't defile you because of obvious reasons but I still believe that my enderman can get the job done" Andr purred at me.

Now I was positive this was not going to be pretty.

"Oh boys" Andr purred to the room entrance.

Just then five enderman came out from the doorway and closed the door behind them.

All of the "boys" were about 3 blocks tall and had very large erections that were stiff and hard.

I could tell right off the bat that I was going to be raped but how hard I wonder.

Now all they needed was the ok from Andr and they would take something away from me that I can never get back.

"You know what to do I assume" Andr purred at everyone in the room.

The five enderman nodded and I looked up at Andr with a dark expression.

"Defile her" Andr said.

Just as I suspected one of the enderman walked up to me and gave me an evil looking smile.

He grabbed my hips roughly and aimed his penis at the entrance of my tunnel.

I flinched in preparation for what was about to happen.

I don't want this to happen but there is nothing I can do.

I just need someone to save me, someone to help me, I need a hero.

I just can't go on like this I don't know how to stop this.

After a moment of silent meditation was over with I felt his dick slowly start to enter me.

Then all at once he slammed into me with all his force shattering my innocence in one quick motion.

I screamed in pain as my wall was broken.

I felt helpless I just wanted to shrivel up and die.

I wanted that, I needed that to be taken by someone I loved not by force.

The enderman did not stop to give me a break he just kept slamming his massive 8 and a half inch cock into me relentlessly.

I screamed and cried into the air hating every second of this "defilement".

Just then the other four enderman walked up to the bed and started looking down at me and smiling evilly just like the first one did.

One of the enderman positioned himself right above my face and shoved his cock right down my throat.

I gaged but he didn't care he just kept slamming into my mouth and I had no choice.

Just after I had gotten my second penetration one other of the enderman took his place and lined up with my ass.

I just screamed in pain as he shoved roughly into me.

My voice was muffled by the cock in my mouth yet I just kept screaming and crying.

Just when I thought I had it bad enough another enderman positioned he cock right in between my breasts.

He grabbed both my fairly large breasts and started to shove his dick between them.

I then heard walking right next to me.

"Don't stop there her hands are empty" I heard Andr say.

Just then I had an idea so I decided to go through with it.

If I could just do the best that I can then all this will be over faster.

I looked over at the enderman standing on the bed jacking off a little bit.

I reached my hand over to that enderman and moved his hand away and started to jack him off.

I knew what I had to do so I just did it.

Then I looked over to the other side of me where I saw Andr looking at what was happening with a smile on her face.

The pain had stopped by this time and I actually felt good which I hated.

What was wrong with me?

Why am I enjoying this?

This is so wrong, isn't it?

Then I reached my final hand over to Andr and started to stoke her left leg.

I then moved up and shoved two fingers as far as I could into her pussy.

Andr was taken aback by this action and moaned uncontrollably.

Although I did not like the situation I still had to accept the fact that the enderman although they were being rough them were not as hurtful as I was expecting.

After about ten seconds of me pleasing everyone I decided to try to get this to end a little earlier.

I started to suck on the large cock in my mouth and licking it with speed.

I just know that this will be over soon I just have to finish.

I just have to make everyone cum and I will be done.

This may sound weird but I just knew it would work.

I tightened my pussy and my ass as tight as I could just hoping that maybe it would help.

I started slamming my fingers deeper into Andr and jacking off the other enderman with as much speed and power as I could.

My rutting on every area started to speed up and I knew it was almost over.

I saw the end of the tunnel I am so close.

I kept doing what I was doing and then I heard something music to my ears.

I heard the death sound of an enderman.

I felt the enderman cock pull out of my ass and fall onto the floor.

One by one all of the enderman started to cum in every which place.

My ass and my snatch were filled with light purple enderman cum but I knew that it was almost over.

At the same time the last two enderman came in my hand and on my breasts.

I only had one left.

I looked over at Andr and saw her shaking uncontrollably.

This time it was me who smiled I saw her struggling and I knew she was gonna break soon.

I then pushed my entire fist inside her pussy in one quick motion.

Andr screamed and started to cum all over my hands.

I heard her scream and watched as her body shriveled up and fell onto the bed and slowly start to fall asleep.

I looked at what had happened. I was the only one awake.

I looked at the entrance of the door and found new strength.

I had a power.

I could get out of here.

I wasn't stuck here.

I WOULD escape.

I started walking toward the door.

I am confident in my new ability.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: alright I don't think that was the lemon you were expecting now was it. Please review and PLEASE tell me how I did and remember that the story is rated MA now so don't expect these kinds of chaps to happen every once in a while. Honestly I don't really like rape but it was pretty essential for the long term storyline so I am sorry if you didn't like this chap.


	6. The Zombie Squad Mission Impossible

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 6/ The Zombie Squad Mission Impossible

**Authors note: ok I am really sorry about last chapter for those who didn't like it, if you didn't mind it then ignore this note. I just wanted to tell my followers that are deciding to keep reading I very much appreciate that. I got some bad responses for the last chap. I just want to make sure that everyone knows that the last chapter was essential to the storyline later in the story. I totally understand if you hated that chap then please just pretend that it didn't happen. I am so sorry that I may have disappointed some people because of that. As an author it was a risk I had to take just to make the story better. I just beg you to give me another chance. That is all I have to say and if you still are not convinced then leave if that is what you see fit. FOR THOSE who decided that they still like my story then please keep reading we have lots of interesting stuff coming up. **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I looked into the eyes of lily and I knew that I was supposed to say or do something.

It would be so morally wrong to have sex with lily.

Holy s*** how am I supposed to figure this out, Wait I have an idea I will let fate decide.

"Lily" I said in a soft voice.

Lily just looked at me not changing her expression all she did was blink.

"I need to go out to secure the area but I will be right back, I promise." I said

Lily just took a steady nod but did not look very confident in her answer.

I walked outside and looked around and saw just a black night.

Wow had I been in this house for that long.

When I had finally got over the initial shock of the time I took a quick look around and found that I was heavily outnumbered.

I saw surprisingly all zombies but I still saw a whopping nineteen zombies which included three that had armor.

Two had iron and one had full diamond enchanted.

"This doesn't look good" I said out loud.

The zombies turned around and then looked at each other.

I saw that the zombies nearest to me happened to be the only ones with armor.

"That's the one get him" I heard one of the zombies say.

Did I just hear a Minecraftian zombie talk?

Holy f*** this is really not good.

I looked through the crowd and just found what looked like basic zombies.

All the zombies as said to they all started to make their slow charge after me.

I knew there was no way in any chance that I could beat them so I did what any normal human would do, I ran.

I ran toward the house that lily was in to grab my axe.

Once I got to the house which was no more than 6 blocks away.

I opened and closed the door rapidly.

I looked at lily and then realized what I had just done.

"S***" I muttered to myself.

"What's wrong" lily said in a panicked voice.

"I am sorry" was all I said to the poor distressed lily.

I couldn't tell her what was actually going on.

I just couldn't bring the courage to bring up the so deadly topic that was just outside the door.

I knew this would not have a good outcome.

I grabbed my wooden axe and my iron pickaxe and opened the door.

I saw a zombie jump from three blocks away and hit me in the face with its fist.

I knocked it with my pickaxe to knock it back.

I don't know where the other zombies are but I knew they would make themselves obvious sooner or later.

I didn't think that I would have to deal with them all at once however, I thought wrong.

Before I knew it I got hit with a fist and slammed into the wall of the inside room of the house.

I looked at the bed inside the house which I was now in and gave her a grave expression.

I hopped up and broke a two block hole in the wall.

"Run" I said to her.

"My fate will be the same as yours" she replied in a serious tone.

I was surprised by her maturity but I was glad that I had someone that would stand by my side.

I saw of course the diamond zombie enter the house first.

Although I did not expect him first it was just my luck.

The zombie looked me straight in the eye and jumps across the house and punched at me.

I pulled lily out of the way with myself and hit him in the back of the helmet with my axe.

My axe broke into two different pieces and he didn't look fazed by the attack.

The zombie just laughed at my weakness.

I couldn't help but find that no matter how much I wanted to hit him again I couldn't do it.

This event seemed to tell me to do something I was not accustomed to do.

I dropped my second weapon and punched the zombie in the face.

I knocked him onto his back which gave me the chance to kick him.

I did as the options came but I just kept going.

By the end of my rampage the zombie was at the other corner of the room and I was still standing.

I looked at the zombie as he got back up.

The zombie looked amused at my action and then said "you got heat but if you won't come calmly then you will come in pieces".

I turned directly around to me met with a zombie carrying an enchanted diamond sword.

Now I was officially screwed.

I knew I didn't have a chance then but now I knew it.

The zombie jumped at me and swung his sword at my head.

I was trapped in a corner I couldn't move in any direction.

I stared and found myself staring at my fate.

I didn't want this to end.

I was going to end my life leaving a little girl by herself.

I just stared at the ground and knew what was going to happen.

I tightened my muscles and waited.

This is how it was going to end.

I felt a shove in my side and hit the cold floor on my side.

I looked over to the corner of the room and saw something I didn't expect to see.

The sword was not striking its initial target.

Its initial target was lying on the floor but what did the sword hit.

I saw a little girl standing in my place.

Blood was all over the sword but it was not mine.

I couldn't move, I couldn't think, I didn't want that to happen.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!" I yelled.

The zombie looked shocked at the outcome of his blow.

I just stared at a seemingly limp body fall onto the ground.

I knelled on the ground and cried.

I didn't know what was going to happen and I didn't care.

I just cried.

Just when I thought my life was going to end I was again wrong.

I had just killed a little girl in my place.

I was the worst person to exist in the history of anything.

I felt horrible.

I felt like dying.

Just to shrivel up and die.

That's all I wanted.

Then I looked at just what had happened and just then I saw red lightning break the roof off the building.

I saw a red storm cloud and I heard a voice.

"I WILL NOT LET THIS HAPPEN!" screamed the voice.

The zombie looked up scared at the cloud and voice that had come over the house.

I looked at lily's body staring at nothing just at the ground.

The cloud then struck lightning onto lily's body and raised her in the air.

I stared shocked at this action.

"YOU DARE TRY AND KILL ME, YOU ARE TERRIBLY MISTAKEN" the voice boomed as lily was set back on the ground on her feet.

Lily then lifted her head and stared deep into my eyes just as she did when we first met.

Lily then lifted her hands and pointed them at me.

Then a bolt of red lightning struck me but I didn't feel pain.

I felt energized and happy again.

"Hey" lily said in her normal quiet voice.

I just stared at her as I looked at her giant gash in her chest.

"Just give me a sec" she said to me as she walked past me and looked at the zombie that had struck her.

Lily then snapped her fingers and picked up the zombie as if it weighed nothing.

She stared deep into the soul of the zombie with a look of terrible anger.

"**POISON STREAM**!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Then a stream of green liquid was spit out of lily's mouth and started to burn the skin of the zombie making it scream.

It burned a hole right through the armor and started to slowly destroy the zombie into bits.

I couldn't comprehend this.

Lily as far as I had known didn't have any special abilities.

Or was it that cloud that was helping her?

All of the zombies looked at this action that happened to their leader and started to slowly back away.

"TELL FLASH TO BACK OFF OR ELSE" lily yelled at the zombies.

The zombies turned around and ran head over heels away from the village.

The second the zombies were out of sight the red cloud came down and started to surround lily.

I looked at the cloud when it started to disperse and when it was gone I was shocked.

I did not see lily instead I saw a full grown woman.

This woman was a massive 6' 8" and was fairly thin.

She was wearing a black and red dress that had a clawed pattern.

Her hair was a very pretty aqua green.

Her shoes were very nice sneakers that had pictures of spiders encrusted with diamonds and emeralds.

Her chest was very impressive, much larger than average, I was shocked.

She averaged out to look about 24 who was much taller than average.

I just stared at the woman with an open mouth.

"Hey, I am so sorry" she said.

"Who are you" I asked just wanting to get the point.

"I'm lily silly" she said in a happy fashion.

I just thought for a second.

There was only one way I could tell if it was lily and that was her eyes.

I stared deep into her eyes.

"Lily?" I asked in a quiet voice.

"LILY" I screamed and jumped off the ground and hugged her.

"I'm so sorry" she said to me.

"What… how… who…" I stuttered.

"Look, I have a LOT of explaining to do but I need you to do something for me first."She said.

"What" I asked in a timid voice.

"I have two things one is a question and one is an action." She said in a formal voice.

I just nodded.

"Why did you leave me in the house" she asked.

"I needed to think" I replied being honest with her.

"what did you need to think about" she asked.

"I wanted to look for my girlfriend but… I didn't want to leave you alone… I just didn't know what to do." I replied stuttering sometimes.

"Oh, ok" she replied.

"Alright now I just have one last request of something I would like you to do." She said to me.

"What is that" I asked.

"I want you to have sex with me" she said keeping her cute yet chill face on.

I stared into her eyes and I knew that I had no reason not to do it now.

I owed her my life.

So that is what I was going to do.

Lily smiled and walked up to me and smiled warmly that I was finally willing to cooperate for the first time.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: hope you guys liked this chap my loyal followers. I will keep the updates coming as fast as I can.

p.s. next chap is going to be a lemon so expect it.


	7. A lust, A debt, And too many secrets

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 7/ A lust, A debt, And TOO many secrets

WARNINGS: THIS CHAP HAS A LEMON WARNING YOU NOW.

Authors note: I took the advice of one of my reviewers and changed the genre to horror and romance because it may be a little scary. I WOULD LIKE TO POINT OUT THAT LILY, ANDR, ROSE, FALKER, and URSLA (new character) ARE ALL ANIMATED CHARECTERS NOT CUBE HUMANS, They are still humans though (well some of them).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Lily's POV (I am going to do the beginning in her POV just because )

I walked over to Falker and smiled.

I have finally got what I wanted when I first saw him.

I can't believe still that everyone is always in my way when I tried before.

Andr, what a bitch I was about to pounce him outside when she had to f***ing come and destroy the town.

I thought I had him in the house but NO I had to be so rudely interrupted by the zombie squad.

Why was flash getting in my way she is so annoying sometimes.

Finally it took long enough. I am going to have someone to spend the rest of my life with.

I hope my sister will accept him.

Why do I care she will just be jealous of me.

That could be a problem though.

What if she steals him from me?!

No, I wouldn't let that happen.

He wouldn't do that to me!

Would he?

No he wouldn't.

If I am going to make sure everything goes according to plan I am going to have to make this go perfectly.

I will barricade with all my spiders defending me.

That should work I hope.

I just hope no stupid "duties" will come up this time.

I will never forget that day.

I still can't forgive Andr for what she did.

Ugggg I don't want that to happen again.

Why can't I just catch a break?

This is different though.

Falker isn't a prince no he's just a boy.

I don't understand how he got powers.

It seems that we both have secrets to hide.

I just hope he won't make me tell him what I am.

He would run off.

He wouldn't accept me for what I am.

Would he?

I just have to lie.

I couldn't stand losing him. Especially him.

I have tried to get so many guys but they always die or get taken.

Andr he still stole my first love from me.

No, he wasn't my love.

He was just my boyfriend NOTHING more.

I just hope I don't infect Falker.

Oh I just hope this will work.

Where am I even going?

Oh no I just realized I haven't been paying attention.

Good job lily can't even keep focused.

Don't worry everything will go totally according to plan.

I won't let ANYTHING go wrong.

NO, not this time, especially not this time.

"Hey lily where are we going" Falker asked from behind me.

I looked around and all I saw was that surprisingly I had been going down the right path.

I felt something in my closed hand.

I looked in my hand and realized that I had been holding Falker's hand all this time. Wow, me not paying attention actually paid off.

"We are going to my secluded cave" I replied.

"Uh, why do you have a secluded cave" Falker asked like he was maybe a little scared of me now.

Oh no have I scared him.

D*** it this is why I shouldn't talk much.

"It was the only place where we could be safe."

I replied in my quiet voice.

"Really, a cave is the safest place to be" he said in disbelief.

S*** he is going to keep asking questions.

This is failing and I haven't even gotten to the cave yet F***.

"Just be quiet and I will show you why" I said a little more stern than I would have liked.

Falker just stared at me with a somewhat shocked and interested expression on his face.

F***, F***, F*** why did I have to do that he isn't going to think I am the same person.

If he thinks I am not lily then he is going to run away from me.

S*** I can't get him back if he runs then he will just fight me.

I don't have the courage to hit him.

I would get very hurt.

Then my sister would F*** me up bad.

D*** I am in a lose, lose situation now.

Ok, ok just don't get mad.

You know what happens when you get mad.

I can't I just got to keep my cool.

I just hope that nothing else goes wrong or everything will fall apart.

I just have to keep it mellow but try to keep my character intact.

That might be harder than I thought. I just hope that it isn't too obvious when we get to the cave.

I hope there isn't a surprise when I get back.

"You are acting weird I just hope that you don't have any odd plans" Falker said suspiciously.

I know he is testing me oh no I am not good with tests.

"Wrong answer" Falker said with a slight smirk.

NOOOO!

Now what have I done.

Why can't something just go right?

Ugggg, I am getting angry, no, I can't.

"Let go of me" Falker said keeping his cool.

I looked into his eyes hoping that he would believe my eyes.

"NO WAY, your eyes lie." He said looking at my feet.

No he in going to escape.

I can't let that happen.

I won't let that happen.

I just can't hurt him.

What can I do?

"Fine you want to be that way lady, then be that way" Falker said.

He started struggling in my strong grip.

No, no, it can't end now I just need to get him to realize who I am.

I may be a freak but that doesn't mean he still won't understand.

Ok I will try.

"I have never hit a girl… I guess that changes today."

He said to me. I looked at him and instead of seeing an unhappy face I saw a fist.

I got knocked to the ground and I heard footsteps.

He was running I just know it.

I opened my eyes and saw just what I expected he was running away.

I can't chase him.

Not again, no I am turning, I can't he will hurt me, or I will hurt him.

I need him more than he knows.

I just hope nothing will get out of hand.

Oh well I am coming after you. I hope you can run.

Falker's POV (I am extending this just because I am evil, no that's not true you will understand later. )

I just ran.

Who was this lady?

I know she is lily yet why am I running?

It just doesn't add up.

She just is acting too weird to be lily.

I just kept running.

After about 30 seconds I turned around and saw lily running after me.

I think she is lily but I am not sure I just need to find some answers.

The cave, the silence, the bad answers, it just doesn't make sense.

I stopped and saw lily on the ground with her hands in the dirt.

She looked at me with a look that told me that she was sorry.

Why was she sorry I wonder?

Just then I saw something that was more interesting and scary then the red cloud that attacked the house when lily and I were staying there.

I looked over at lily and saw eight legs sprout out of her back.

They were fuzzy and green.

They scared me.

I then saw massive fangs that were dripping with what looked like poison.

Her eyes changed to a blood red yet she still looked like lily.

That didn't last long however I found that after a little while just changed into just a giant spider.

A black widow to be exact, the red hourglass was on its back and now I just knew I was in for trouble.

It had two huge teeth and had an egg sac just like a female black widow.

It looked at me and still looked sad.

I turned around and sprinted as fast as I could up the hill and over it.

I looked behind my back while I was running and saw that the creature was chasing me but not madly.

It looked like it was running but I could see it was crying.

Wow is that weird a giant spider is crying.

Is this still the lady or is it lily or is it a giant spider.

I am so confused I just don't know what to do then look at the spider and keep running.

I looked in front of me and found a cave and ran into it.

The pathways were lit and I just ran down the underground roads.

I stopped after about six minutes of uneventful cave running.

I was so exhausted I just sat down.

I seemed to have lost whatever was chasing me.

I just need to think.

I pushed my hand onto a piece of stone on the wall.

I heard a click and saw that I had pressed a button.

I fell backwards through the wall and found myself fall into the wood floor.

I stood up and watched the exit close.

I am really screwed now.

I just looked around and saw that it looked like a spider's room.

There were cobwebs everywhere and just a bunch of cobwebs.

That's pretty much it, just a wooden floor and stone walls.

It was just one room that was only ten by ten blocks in area.

"Well, well what have we here" I heard from behind me.

I turned around and saw another lady.

F*** why are there no guys in this world.

"Look I don't want any trouble" I said immediately just to avoid conflict.

"That's fine because you won't get any" she replied.

I took a moment to examine her.

She was wearing all black.

Her skirt was down to her thighs but she was wearing a full black shirt that was short sleeved.

The lady looked about 21 and had a very impressive chest which I can't say I haven't seen before.

She wasn't wearing shoes but I noticed her hair was down to her knees but it looked clean.

"You smell like my sister" she said and took a step closer to me.

I took a step back and got my hands ready.

"I just want to get out of here" I said just wanting to leave.

"First you must answer why you are hear, and why you smell like my sister." She said to me.

Just then I heard a click from behind me.

I turned around and saw a face that I knew oh so well.

"Sister" I heard the lady behind me say.

"Sister?" lily said in disbelief.

"Yes it's me but who is this" the lady in all black said pointing at me.

"He is MINE" lily said in a defensive tone.

"Well, who are you to make those kinds of conclusions." The lady said.

"Well I would love to stick around but I think that I might want to leave now" I said to the two talking girls.

I started to walk slowly to the door.

"No I don't think so" both of the girls said in unison.

"THAT IS F***ING IT I AM TIRED OF BIENG HARRESSED BY ALL THESE F***ING GIRLS EVERYWHERE WHERE IS A GUY THAT I CAN ACCUALLY HE FRIENDS WITH. SOMEONE ANSWER ME THAT!" I yelled reaching a point of total anger.

I was furious now I just want to escape this place and go to a place where I can actually have a normal life.

I don't want girls lusting after me anymore I just want a guy near me who won't try to f*** me.

"You have got a temper I don't like that, I will just have to teach you some manners." The lady said to me.

"No sister…" lily said.

It was too late, I felt anger, I felt hate, my hand started to shake and I felt power surge through me.

I looked through angry eyes and I yelled "**FEAR STRIPPER**".

I saw black lightning shoot out of my hand and strike the girl in black and make her fly into the wall with a thud.

I should have been shocked that I just shot lightning out of my hand but I felt like I have been doing it all my life.

That's weird I don't remember doing that before.

I turned my head and looked at lily and stared at her with my angry eyes.

"Please don't hurt me, I can prove I am lily just give me another seven minutes and I can show you" lily begged me.

"Fine" I said. I sat down and waited for lily to do whatever she was going to do.

After six minutes I estimate lily stood up and looked at me.

Lily then started to shine a bright red light and I shielded my eyes.

"Look it's me" the voice said.

I unshielded my eyes and saw standing before me lily as her little adorable self.

I saw a little anime girl that looked about 13.

I saw lily it was really her.

"Do you believe me now" I heard her say.

I couldn't say that I dint believe her.

"I am so sorry; I should have told you some of this stuff earlier. I just thought if I told you then you would think I was a freak. I am the princess of cave spiders. I can shape shift into three different forms but it has to recharge. I can change into a spider, a girl, and a woman. I am so sorry you had to find out this way. I have a sister named Ursula. She is my older sister by seven years. I just can't tell you how sad you made me earlier. I just thought I would let you know…" she said to me.

Wow that was too much information for one sitting.

I can't believe that it was actually lily this entire time.

I always called her that but now I just fell like such an idiot.

I just got up and looked her deep into her eyes.

I pressed my lips against hers and I felt her start to kiss back in a second.

I just felt so bad I didn't know what to do.

I pushed my tongue into her mouth and started to lap at her teeth.

I explored every corner of her cavern.

I wrapped one arm around her back which deepened the kiss.

Her soft lips pressed against mine just that alone made me happier.

Wow was her kisses soft.

I knew what to do so I just did it the best I could.

I slowly reached up my hand while we were kissing and started to rub her left breast.

Lily immediately broke the kiss and moaned louder than I was expecting.

I started to kiss her neck and started a journey downward.

I closed my eyes and started to rub both of lily's breasts making her moan more.

I looked up at lily and saw her smiling weakly at me.

I reached one of my hands under her shirt and started to repeat my earlier process just under her shirt.

I hoped she wouldn't think I was moving too fast. I didn't think that was true when I heard her moan "keep going".

I started to move her shirt over her head and blushed when I saw her breasts right in my face. I stopped and let her take off her shirt.

Lily looked down at me and said "you can keep going you know".

I blushed madly and kissed the bud on her right breast.

I slowly pushed her down onto a cobweb which surprisingly wasn't sticky it felt like wool.

I started licking her right breast fervently and started to lightly nibble on lily's right nipple.

Slowly I started to suck on her breast just making her moan even more than before.

"No, you are going to make me cum too early" she panted.

I was not expecting to hear that.

Wow lily was very sensitive I guess that is not all too surprising.

"Then I will finish you the right way" I said as I smirked.

I felt a little more confident and less skittish than earlier.

Lily just looked at me for a second and I added "If that's ok".

"Ya its ok" lily said to me. I started to slowly pull down her skirt and I saw that her underwear was connected to her skirt.

I saw in front of my face was her pussy.

It was already leaking and this broke my confidence.

I blushed madly again and started to enter her area with caution.

I took an experimental lick which made lily moan very loud.

Lily tasted like sour apple.

I could not say that I didn't like that.

I started to lick the outside more and then I started to get in a rhythm.

Lily started to pant so much that she couldn't moan anymore.

I saw her start to sweat and start to drench the cobweb with sweat.

Lily started to arch her back and I knew she was close but I didn't know how close.

I kept the pace I was at and kept licking continuously.

"Well looks like someone is having fun" I heard from a voice behind me.

I turned my head and saw no other than Ursula knelling there smirking at us.

I had totally forgotten that she was still here.

Oh S*** what am I supposed to do.

She is so going to be mad at me.

"Lily if you thought he would think you were a freak wouldn't you think that I am more of a freak then you" Ursula said.

Lily's eyes went wide and she looked down at me.

"Ha I expect you to continue just because I am here doesn't mean you can't do whatever" she said.

I just stared at Ursula trying to understand what she meant by that.

"Ha ok well then I will show you myself" she said.

Ursula pulled down her skirt but instead of looking away my jaw dropped immediately.

What I was met with was not like her sister but instead of seeing what I expected to see.

I saw a male part.

She or maybe he had a large seven and a half inch cock that had a total erection.

I looked at lily and blushed madly.

Lily blushed and whispered in my ear "can she join us I wouldn't mind taking two".

WHAT THE F*** DID I JUST HEAR WHAT I THOUGHT I DID!

"Uh sure" I said blushing a crimson red.

"Thanks" the two girls replied in unison.

Ursula then walked up behind lily and started to kiss her on the lips.

I was still in shock as I watched the two SISTERS kiss.

I still can't believe that Ursula is a boy and a girl.

I just stopped thinking and started doing what came naturally.

I started to lick lily's snatch again and grabbed her hips and caressed them.

I started to rub lily's breasts with my two hands.

Three seconds after I had started to rub lily's breasts I found that my hands were being moved away.

I looked up and knelled looking at the sisters actions.

I saw Ursula who had already stripped of her shirt and started to shove her cock through her younger sister's breasts.

I stood up and started to rub Ursula's large breasts with my hands.

Both girls were moaning uncontrollably now.

I just looked at the two sisters and felt lost on what I was supposed to do.

Lily looked back at me and said "you know you can do whatever you want to me I still have more room on me".

I started to blush and started to take off my clothes.

I started with my shirt which made lily smile wildly.

I looked down and saw my own erection showing through my underwear.

Wait, I don't remember taking off my pants.

Lily looked at me slyly and started to do a half giggle half moan.

It was very cute. I just pulled off my underwear and positioned my cock right at lily's entrance.

I was going to do it.

I shoved my entire penis into lily making her scream in ecstasy.

I was scared that she was still a virgin but luckily I was wrong.

I started thrusting quickly into lily with vigor and speed.

Lily started panting loudly as her tongue hung out of her mouth Ursula started to go faster and I knew she was getting close.

I saw lily start to arch her back and I knew she didn't have much time left in her either.

I knew I didn't have enough time but I still would try.

I started thrusting as fast as I could go and I felt my body start to stiffen.

Apparently I was wrong. Ursula and lily screamed loudly as I grunted.

Ursula came right onto lily's face and breasts.

Lily sprayed her liquids right onto my crotch and luckily I pulled out fast enough and sprayed my load on Ursula's back.

I fell down onto one knee and I stayed panting there for a while and after I don't know how long I got back up.

I looked and saw Ursula panting on top of the now sleeping lily.

I grabbed my underwear and started to put my cloths back on.

I said to Ursula "I am sorry about destroying your place a little bit".

"Its…no… problem… this… was… very… fun" Ursula panted.

I picked up Ursula and helped her to her feet.

"Hey I am sorry but I don't think I ever even caught your name." she said.

"Its Falker but I still want to apologize for attacking you earlier." I said.

"No you made up for it" she said.

It took about ten minutes for us to get our strength back.

"Hey what are we going to do with her" I said after a very awkward silence.

"Leave her there you can sleep anywhere you want" Ursula said to me.

"Ok" I said.

"Goodnight" Ursula said.

Then she walked up to me and kissed me goodnight.

"Thanks" she said to me.

"Thank you to" I said back.

Ursula just smiled and walked over to a cobweb and fell asleep almost immediately.

That was not what I expected but it was the best day of my life.

I laid my head down on a cobweb and fell asleep in a matter of seconds.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: YA THAT'S F***ING RIGHT. I hope you liked this chap and I hope you like the new character. I won't be posting a chap tomorrow that is why I am making this one soooo long. I am going to be going on a day long trip but PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW. YAYYAAYYAYAYAYAYAYAYAYYAYA!


	8. Andr is a BITCH part 1

Minecraftian warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 8/ Andr is a Bitch part 1

Authors note: as the title suggests Andr is going to piss some people off this chapter and I hope you enjoy reading how far being a bitch gets you. (NOT VERY FAR)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I woke up to find myself lying on a cobweb. It all came rushing back to me. I looked around the room to find both girls still sleeping soundly. Ahhhh, what a great day to be alive. I felt like hoping around like a crazy child. I found that I had all my clothes on except for my pants. Oh, ya, now I remember why. My question is how. I have an odd feeling that weird things are going to be all I find in this world. Now at least I have someone to tell me what the fuck is going on, now at least. When I first came to this world I was so confused and now I am still confused. I wonder how this relationship is going to work. Am I even in a relationship? Oh no, was what I did yesterday all that lily wanted. This could be very bad. If lily actually likes me then I will at least have a friend. Lily has duties at her kingdom though I can't pull her away from that, if I could even get her to even like me in the first place. I just need to get some answers from these girls. What do they want from me? Do either one of them like me? Am I just their boy toy? FUCK I cannot figure this out. I wish I could read minds. I just hope that I can at least find a friend I don't need more enemy's. I still have a lot to try to do. I need to find out where rose went and if she is okay. I need to find out where that stupid Andr lives and give her a piece of my mind. I STILL need to find a friend who is a guy. So, that's three things that don't involve the situation I am in right now. Oh, I forgot I need to learn more about these powers and where they came from. I need to learn more about the princesses. I would like to meet the princesses but if there is one for every mob in minecraft then that might take a while. So now that's six things… great, I can't remember all of those. First and foremost I HAVE to find out what these two girls want with me. I looked around the room again and realized I had been pacing around the room in my little thinking spree. I don't like having no one to talk to. I spent six years with no one to talk to other than my mom. I just hope I get some answers soon. I wish these two sleepy heads would wake up soon. It is getting really lonely in here. I hope they wouldn't mind if I took a step outside. Now I just have to find a way out of this secret cabin thing. Hey there is a chest in here right; I thought I saw one. I started to scan the room and found a chest in the upper right corner if you were looking down on the room. I walked over to the chest quietly as not to wake up the girls. I opened it and when I did it made a loud squeaking sound. Damn I am going to wake someone up with that loud noise. I looked behind me and didn't see anyone else in the room stir. That was unexpected I would have woken up from that noise. These two girls really know how to sleep. It's impressive almost, but very dangerous. I am just one of those people that any little noise will cause me to wake up. I turned my head back around and looked into the chest. I blinked repeatedly. Is that what I think it is? HOLY SHIT IT IS! I pulled out the enchanted diamond helmet and chest plate out of the chest first. I put the helmet on my head and strapped the chest plate on. I kept grabbing everything I wanted and by the end I looked awesome. I had full diamond enchanted armor with a full set of diamond tolls INCLUDING A HOE. I never even use hoes but you know what it is still cool. I grabbed the sword out of its cool little hilt and it was surprisingly easy to lift. Actually I couldn't feel the weight of the armor at all. I noticed that the sword was enchanted as well and it was extremely sharp. Right now was one of the few times in my life where I felt like I was BADASS. I grabbed my diamond pic and quickly mined through the wall. I put the two pieces of cobblestone back where the stone was just so I could find it easier. Alright now I just have to get outside. I found an intersection about 3 blocks away from me to my right and my left. I started running down the path on the right. I loved that I didn't feel that tired by the time I actually started to see light. I must have picked the right path. How lucky am I. I walked up a little hill and started to see grass and dirt. I climbed my way through to the top of the hill and looked out. I saw a big open field with trees every once and a while. I looked behind me and found a big forest with hundreds of trees that stretched for hundreds of blocks. It was a warm day and the sun had just come up a little while ago. I looked at the sun and found it a little bit above where sunrise would be. I sat down and looked at the wide open plains. I felt so peaceful here. I then just lied down in the grass and stared at the clouds rolling by. I got up to my feet after about twenty seconds of looking at clouds. Why did I get up… because I AM NOT A FUCKING GIRL! I looked around and decided to collect resources just for whatever reason. I ran down into the flat part of the valley and pulled out my diamond axe. I quickly mined the tree and got four wood. I just made a chest and left the rest of the wood in the chest. Hey, maybe I could make like a starter kit for someone just in case they need something. I ran back to the forest and started taking down trees as fast as I could. In about three and a half minutes of cutting trees down I had a total of 102 wood, 31 apples, and 213 saplings. Ok this was insane I have too many saplings and wood. I was carrying it all in my hand as I started to run back to the chest. I found the chest by a three block high statue that I had made. I pilled the chest up with everything that I had gotten from resource collecting except for ten apples. Phew, was I tired. I lied my head down in the grass and closed my eyes. I was tired. I opened my eyes after about five minutes of sitting still. I grabbed an apple and bit into it. I wonder what the girls are doing right now. I just feel like letting go of my worries and doing something fun. I will build a house that is fun. I wish I could build a training academy but that would take forever. I grabbed 64 of the pieces of wood and smashed them in my hand. I opened my hand and literally spilled wooden planks all over the ground. I picked up four of the planks and made a crafting table. I started to build my house after that. I decided to make it ten by ten by five. In other words it is going to be ten blocks long ten blocks wide and five blocks tall. I started to put on the outer layer of my house. I build a square on a flat part of the grass land that was the dimensions I wanted. I stood on top of the blocks and started to build up. I built one block up which was very easy. I just dropped the blockified object onto wherever I wanted it and it just turned into a block. I started my slow progression up until I finally had it up to five blocks high. I started to put planks to make a roof and carefully got the first row done. Damn this was so terrifying. I don't want to fall off. The inside of my house was totally empty and was only being lit by the light coming through the hole in the roof. It took me about fifteen minutes just to finish the roof and once I put that last block on I knew mobs might spawn in the darkness. I looked down to the ground which looked really far down. I gulped. I didn't want to jump down. I stood right over the edge but then backed up to the center. I was about the start running just to make it look epic but before I even took a step I fell through the roof of my own house. I fell down and landed with a thud. My eyes had instinctively closed and I slowly opened them. I saw not darkness but light in the entire room. I looked straight up and saw no hole in the roof. I got up and saw torches covering all the walls of my house. I saw a bed and three double chests that were stacked four high. There were a total of 12 chests, 10 crafting tables, 10 furnaces and 3 beds. Between the double chests that were stacked nicely on top of each other were crafting tables. There was a specific pattern they went in it was left to right. The pattern went double chest, crafting table, double chest, furnace, double chest, crafting table. The row right above it was the same except for there were two furnaces and one crafting table. This double left to right pattern was lovely and the house looked wonderful. I could only see one fault. I DIDN'T BUILD THIS! I looked around the room and found no doors or windows. I looked down to find that the floor was wool of all different kinds of colors. Who could have done this and more importantly why. A second before I could even think I was flung to the other side of the room by a force I could not see. I flew and was met with the soft felling of the bed on my back. I got up immediately but my head was thrown back down onto the bed again. Whatever this thing was it didn't want me to see it. I couldn't even get a look of it until my eyes were covered up by its hands. All I felt was something touch my covered crotch. Damn it if this was one of the girls it wasn't funny. I wrapped my legs around its head and twisted it to make my attacker fall over. I jumped out of the bed and kicked my attacker in the face and then in the back. I heard the being cough and I saw blood on the white sheets. My attacker turned around and got up calmly. The being tuned and faced me and I was shocked. "Andr" I growled at Andr. "Aww, how cute you know my name." Andr said like she was talking to a baby. "Shut the fuck up you bitch" I growled at her again. "Hmm, you don't seem to like me, but I can fix that" Andr said to me but talking mostly to herself. "I will kill you if you don't leave" I said coldly. "Oh really, I don't think you can because I am a princess and you are not" Andr snickered at her own little joke. "I can take you down ender bitch" I said in a harsh tone. Andr snickered and said "I like a man who fights back; it makes them a much better prize". "You are dead to me" I said and turned my back to her and keep working on my house. "Oh really" Andr said in a snobbish tone. I made no response or action to say that I heard her. "Ugggg, come on fight me you know you want to" Andr taunted. I chopped a hole and placed a wooden door in its place. "ENDER BITCH!" I heard from outside the house. I opened up the door and got pushed by Andr into the dirt. I got up and saw lily and Ursula standing there. "Hey" I said to the two girls. Neither one of them looked happy but I couldn't tell if something I did made them mad or if Andr made them mad. Lily looked absolutely enraged while Ursula just looked annoyed. Andr teleported behind me and wrapped her arms around my neck. I pushed my hips down and got ready to go a hip throw. I threw Andr over my hips and let her fly for about five blocks before she hit the ground with a thud. Lily immediately ran over to Andr and picked her up by the neck. "Where do you think you're going ender brat" lily said to Andr. "Maybe just to take another one of your boyfriends sweet cakes" Andr said. "I should have killed you when I had the chance" lily said coldly. "Aww, does sweet cakes need to get someone else to do all her work" Andr said in a baby voice again. Damn that voice annoyed me. Damn Andr annoyed me. "Meet me at the brawl town at midnight, we will fight then" lily said to Andr. "Ok sweet cakes I will see you there" Andr said. I looked at Ursula and whispered into her ear "what are they fighting over and what's the brawl town?" "The brawl town is a big stadium designed for very powerful fighters that cannot fight outside and they are fighting over who is allowed to have you, per say." Ursula replied to me. They were going to fight over me. Do I even get a say in this? Fuck I hope lily wins I don't want to be Andr's little sex toy. I shivered. Oh god lily please win.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: next chap will be mostly a fight scene, hope you liked this chap.** PLESE LEAVE A REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE IT. **


	9. apology

**Hey I would like to apologize to all of my followers about my lack up updating for the past couple days. I just got back from a CRAZY experience that has changed a lot for me for the near future. Yesterday I had an odd symptom of stuttering when I was at school. (I do not normally stutter nor have I ever done that in the past). The rest of my day was kind of a blur yet I would like to say a couple of key events. I have I sinus infection that is on my brain. I had to go to the E.R. two days ago after school and part of today. I had to get an IV and was there until two thirty in the morning this morning. I had a couple of scans and some blood drawn. I was about to have a spinal procedure take place (that was where they stuck a needle into the patients back and suck out spinal fluid) but it was canceled. I am on antibiotics and am not sure how I am going to be doing I am very confused and scared I hope you understand why I might not update for a couple more days or even longer. Don't lose faith I will come back I just need some time to recover from my infection. If I have any other symptoms I will have to get the spinal test done. If I get another symptom soon then I have about a 90% chance of having Incefilitus. If I have that then I have a chance of being paralyzed or even die. There is no cure for this disease so if I never post another chapter again then you know why.**

**I hope to hear from you your very scared and lost friend,**

**Josh Fritz**

**3/12/13**


	10. Andr is a BITCH part 2

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 9/ Andr is a BITCH part 2

Authors note: hey everyone I just wanted to thank everyone for being so supportive of me and I really appreciate it. I have a little update. I haven't had any symptoms yet so I am doing ok. The antibiotics are working and it turns out I had an ear infection to but my anti biotic fixed that too, so it's cool. BTW this chap is about a fourth or a third of a lemon I don't know how far I am going to get in this chap but I am hoping to post more than one chap for a little while to make up for lost time. I would like to thank everyone again you really made me feel much better and I know that I will be okay I just have to hang low for now. Anyway on with the chap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

Ugggg this was nerve racking.

I was sitting in my newly built house alone staring at the ceiling.

Ursula told me that I couldn't fight Andr even if I knew I could defeat her.

This fight had started a lot of things that I wasn't expecting however.

Most of the princesses were coming from all over minecraftia to watch Andr get beaten up.

I hope.

Ursula told me that there are not many princesses who like Andr and I can see why.

There is only a couple of princesses who are weak against her although.

I can't believe that I have zero say in what I am going to be doing for the next length of time.

Ursula was out training lily for the fight and I hadn't seen Andr since earlier.

Looks like I was lucky. That definitely doesn't mean she won't show up sometime soon.

*warp*.

I heard someone teleport somewhere inside my house and I just kept staring at the ceiling.

I assumed that it was Andr if on cue but I got curious and looked up.

What I saw instead of Andr I saw a guy.

FUCK YA a guy!

Finally, I actually have a shot at getting a friend.

His back was to me but by what he was wearing he didn't look like a girl.

He turned around slowly and started to look me over.

I just stared at him and scanned his appearance as well.

The guy was wearing I faded blue T shirt with a picture of what looked like black dark matter on it.

He was wearing sweats that were a lime green but they had the appearance of jeans yet they weren't.

I saw he was wearing black leather boots that had one word on each boot.

The two words were lost and scar; this made me cringe.

I looked up at his face and noticed he had a red scar on his face that was right above his left eye.

The scar looked fresh but was surrounded with a black aura.

He was wearing a cowboy hat that had the picture of an enderman on it but it was taller.

The enderman on his hat was very tall and was screaming and purple liquid was dripping out of its mouth. T

The guy looked like he was human from earth.

He didn't look animated like some other people in this world.

That enderman creped me out along with the words on his boots but those were just weird.

The man studied me for a while and then looked at me like he expected me to do or say something.

"Hi" I replied in a timid voice.

"No time for introductions" he replied in a hurried voice.

He didn't seem to be hurrying a second ago.

This guy was weird.

"Take this and don't give it to her" the mystery man said to me.

That was hard there were so many girls.

How am I supposed to know who not to give it to?

I didn't like this situation.

He walked up to me and handed me a little black spider.

I immediately screeched and dropped it on the ground.

"Why the fuck would you give me a probably poisonous spider!" I asked him in a mad voice.

I am scared of spiders but they only scare me if I don't see them coming or if they are not close to me.

"It's not going to hurt you, just keep it away from Andr, we will all be in jeopardy if she gets this." He said in a hurried voice.

This thing could make Andr strong.

Oh shit I needed to keep this away from her.

Imagine if she was powerful.

Holy shit would everyone be screwed.

Some people more than others though.

"fuck" he said.

Before I had a chance to even ask what was going on I heard multiple warping sounds.

I looked up again and was staring face to face with Andr.

I gripped the spider in my hand and jumped back in fear.

"That was not the best way to react to your master dropping in" Andr said in her normal seductive tone.

FUCK NO she wasn't my master.

Wait, why did she even say that?

"Why the fuck would you say such an appalling thing" I said coldly.

"That hurts" Andr said.

"It was supposed to" I retorted.

"You are lucky you aren't in my hands yet." She said in an annoyed tone.

"Ha, ha, ha" I started laughing my head up at that comment.

I just then felt a hand wrap around my neck and push me against the wall.

I kicked Andr back and she hit the floor with a thud.

I was surprised at her reaction to my laughing. I had never seen Andr react like that she never most of the times tried to hurt me.

I wonder what made that reaction more annoying to her than any other. "

Don't make me mad" Andr said.

"Like you can do anything anyway" I replied in a cheerful tone just trying to make her mad.

I could see the anger start to fight with herself control on her face.

Her face was clouded with rage it was more than obvious.

"You look cuter when you are mad" I said hoping that it might get her more or less angry.

Her face turned from rage to confusion.

"What you didn't think I thought you were cute at first." I said.

It was true I did like Andr's looks but I just hated her personality.

Andr had done some stuff that I hated her for but that didn't mean she wasn't cute I just hate her personality.

Andr just looked at me with the same look of confusion on her face.

"When you are ready to talk to me than just say so" I said as a lied back down on the bed.

I just stared at the ceiling expecting Andr to say something but she didn't.

All I heard her get up and walk farther away from me.

I looked up and saw Andr looking at the ceiling and leaning against the wall thinking.

I was surprised.

What could I have possibly said that would make her react like this?

She was acting really odd today I wonder why.

I can't believe I am actually worrying about Andr.

She is a bitch then why do I care how she is acting.

I finally decided to go try and talk to her.

I got up and slowly and hesitantly walked up to Andr as she just kept staring at the ceiling not even noticing that I had gotten up.

I stared at her and then I tried to make contact.

"Hey what's wrong with you all of a sudden" I said. Andr looked down at me and just stared at my face. I looked back at her and met her stare.

She leaned off the wall and leaned into me.

I just stood there and kept looking at her.

Andr didn't look like the Andr that I knew.

This one was scared, timid, and not talkative.

I could find no threat in anything she did.

She was drained of her confidence.

She was scared and it was obvious.

Andr wrapped her arms around me and hugged me.

After about a second before I could even think of what to do Andr let go of me.

That hug baffled me.

It was soft and shaky.

Her arms were shaking and she looked at me with pained eyes.

"I'm sorry" I heard her say to me.

WHAT THE FUCK DID ANDR JUST APPOLIGISE.

Now I knew there was something wrong with her.

I saw her turn around quickly and break a two block hole in my house.

"I'M SORRY!" I heard her yell at me with a very pained voice.

Andr started to run FAST away from me.

I don't know what I was thinking but I just put the spider in my pocket and ran after Andr.

I looked at the ground where she had run and saw purple liquid on the ground.

Wait, Andr is hurt by water.

So is there a possibility those are tears.

Oh no, I have wreaked her so bad, or is she messing with me.

I ran into the forest and found Andr curled up in a ball crying very loudly.

I took pity on her. I don't know why but she seemed different.

She wasn't the Andr that I knew.

This Andr showed many signs of sadness.

I was hoping that this was just not one of her traps.

I just don't find the main characteristic that I usually find in Andr.

She has lost all of her lust as far as I can see.

Andr is sneaky but I couldn't find any reason to want her to go this far.

She looked really jacked and I didn't know what I did to cause it or even if I did cause it.

I knelled next to Andr and said "what's wrong".

"Why am I a BTICH?!" Andr yelled but it seemed like she was asking herself.

How am I supposed to answer that question?

"I have built a reputation for myself. I HATE THAT REPUTATION! Why can't I just start OVER?!" Andr said/yelled at no one.

I felt like she wasn't even talking to me anymore.

I have never seen Andr flip like this.

She is admitting that she is a horrible person.

It's not even that that's bothering me it's the fact that she is sad about being a bad person.

"I have no one, no friends, no family; I have never cared about any of my boyfriends. WHAT AM I ?!" Andr kept going on her little rant.

I don't get what I am supposed to do.

I haven't ever been in a situation like this before.

I mean this is so confusing Andr may be a bitch but why would she give a shit if she is a terrible person.

"Why can't I break the barrier" Andr wined in sadness.

"What barrier?" I asked out of instinct.

"My barrier of lust. It was given to me by my father to make me less of a coward.

I can't love anymore. I can't have friends. My life is so messed up because of that fucking barrier.

I just need someone to truly love me to break it.

But I can't get someone to love me if EVERYONE thinks I am a BITCH." Andr said and started to cry again.

That was sad.

I didn't know that Andr had something making her mean.

I felt so bad for her.

I don't know what I can do.

I think she is cute and this state that she is in makes her a very good person.

I wonder how long she will stay in this state.

I heard her scream in pain and start panting weakly.

"Remember me *pant* in this form *pant* you won't *pant*see it often *pant*" she said between pants.

I saw a black and dark pink aura start to surround Andr and I heard her scream in pain again.

I looked in sadness at the Andr that was actually good being replaced with the one I despised.

I saw Andr fall to the ground and look up at me and smile like she normally does.

I turned around and started to walk away from the evil Andr and looked at the ground.

Andr tapped me on the shoulder and I was immediately was annoyed.

I turned around but before she could say anything I grabbed her cheek and said "I know that you are really in there don't worry you will be free I will make sure of it… the Andr that's good."

Andr looked at me shocked and worried.

"HOW DID YOU FIND OUT ABOUT THAT?!" Andr screamed in rage.

"I know who you are and I like her much better so I will get YOU out" I said emphasizing the word YOU.

Andr jumped at me in rage but now I can see deep in her eyes.

I can see pain.

I can see sadness.

I can see love.

I will show the world who Andr really is.

I will not fail.

Not with this.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: Andr is a bitch MAYBE NOT. Hope you liked this chap trust me this part about Andr is not even close to over she is very important. **REVIEW PLEASE**.

P.S. thank you again for all your support. (I like happy faces if that's not obvious already)


	11. The Fight and an Unexpected Visitor

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 10/ the fight and an unexpected visitor

Disclaimer: again I don't own minecraft or some of the character names either. I do own the plot and selected characters. I also own most if not all of the characters personalities and sometimes appearances.

Authors note: hey people two chaps in one day is not something I usually do but I am pulling it off because I left it as a cliffhanger so I didn't want to leave it. Also as far as I know I surprised most people with Andr's true form. Glad those who reviewed liked it.

Zombie bro: thanks I appreciate that

Sin: you were but just the title may have mislead you, hell, I think I shocked most people and if I didn't then they know me too well :()

Thanks all those who favorite or followed the story or me I really appreciate it

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Lilly's POV (this is gnarly)

Why is Ursula being so harsh? I don't like this "training".

I am getting more hurt than anything.

What's wrong with her today?

"OWW!" I screamed.

"Pay attention!" Ursula spat at me.

FUCK what is wrong with her.

We have been out here for about an hour and I look terrible.

I was bleeding on my knee, my cheek, and across my chest.

My clothes were torn in five places.

My shirt was split in two and was lying in the grass.

The shirt was covered in blood and had thrown up blood four times.

Ursula had struck me in the back of the leg with a stick that is what made me scream.

DAMN my leg was bleeding now too.

"You have no durability!" Ursula spat again.

I don't like this. I have to escape.

I don't know what she is going to do to me.

"Get up and try it again" Ursula said calmly.

I got up but my legs collapsed on me.

Just look at this I can't even fucking stand up what the hell is she doing to me.

Where the hell is Falker?

He can get me out of this fucking mess.

Ursula would never dare hit me while he was around.

Their relationship is odd.

I have more of a connection and know more about Falker but Ursula barely even knows him.

If she gets him mad their relationship, whatever it is, is domed.

I stood up just to fall down again.

"Hey I didn't tell you to fall down" Ursula said still staying calm but rage obvious on her face.

FUCK, FUCK, FUCK why can't she just leave me ALONE.

What the hell does she think she is going to get out of doing this?

Oh, Falker where is my hero to save me.

I need another chance. I am going to need it soon.

I can hang in their but not for much longer.

Please help me.

I then felt life drain from my body.

I was so tired. I think I am going to feint.

Looks like I was right.

I felt my head hit the dirt.

That's all I felt.

Falker's POV

I watched as Andr jumped at me but I didn't raise a finger.

I felt as she crashed into me and I fell to the ground.

I just lied down in the grass.

I lightly pushed on her shoulders but she didn't budge.

I turned onto my side and twisted her wrist lightly and got her under me.

I got her pinned down in a strong grasp.

I had both her wrists in my hands clutched firmly yet gently at the same time.

I had my legs on top of her stomach so she could barely move.

She struggled in my grasp but I didn't let her get out.

I felt so bad for her that I knew that inside she didn't mean any harm.

I got off of her and started to walk away from her.

I looked at the ground but I couldn't see anything other than grass.

I heard Andr start to walk up closer and closer behind me.

I already knew what she was going to do before she did it.

My guess was soon proven correct when I saw her hand wrap around my arm and started to rub my chest.

I grabbed her hand and held it mine.

I kept walking and she then started to walk next to me.

"Well looks like you warmed up to me a little" Andr said totally ignoring the fact that she tried to kill me ten seconds ago.

"I feel bad for you so I might do something nice for you" I replied keeping my cool.

"Well you could…" Andr started.

"Not that" I replied in a firm tone but not appalling.

"Ugggg you are no fun. Come on, just once, I won't tell anyone" Andr begged still in her seductive tone.

"No I won't do it. Also, you would so tell everybody." I said and half laughed.

"Would not!" she argued.

I just laughed.

I looked at the open grass after we had gotten out of the forest.

"You have a fight to do in what looks like twenty minutes" I said.

"I can teleport us there" Andr suggested.

"Sure" I replied calmly.

I gripped her hand a little tighter and I closed my eyes.

I felt a little dizzy and felt me moving at a remarkable speed.

I opened my eyes to find myself in a very large room.

The place looked like a diner, but very rich diner.

The entire room was built out of gold and I saw about sixteen golden tables with about maybe twenty people.

I turned around and looked at Andr with a confused look on my face.

"This is brawl town's restaurant. The town also has a hotel, a fight room, a bank, and a dungeon challenge." Andr explained.

Wow this town had a lot of stuff.

I wonder if this was everybody that I was going to see.

The weird thing was I didn't see lily or Ursula.

"Hey Andr you made it" I heard a girls voice from behind us.

I whispered into her ear "I thought you didn't have a lot of friends".

"I don't but this is one of the three that I see every once and a while" Andr whispered back.

"Falker this is Blitz" Andr said to me.

I looked at the girl but before I could even take in her appearance I felt myself getting knocked into a table.

I opened my eyes and saw a very mad animated girl holing an iron sword to my throat.

Without thinking I burst to rage mode.

"**FEAR STRIPPER" **I yelled.

I struck Blitz and she flew back as well.

"Why did you bring a human here Andr!?" Blitz yelled.

"Shut up he is not human you are lucky he hit you back."

Andr replied annoyed.

Blitz then thought about it for a second and then got up and walked up to me.

"Sorry I thought you were just a normal human" Blitz apologized.

"That's no problem" I replied still shocked at the event.

"The fight is about to start so we will talk later" Blitz said to me.

I took this time to take in her appearance.

Blitz was wearing a really dark brown tank top.

She was wearing really short jeans and had a sword holster made out of diamond on her hip.

The holster had the engraving "respect" on it.

Blitz wasn't wearing shoes which kind of freaked me out as well.

Her chest was not that impressive but her shirt was two sizes too small so it made up for the loss I guess; not that her having a small chest is a loss.

I watched as almost everyone filled out of the restaurant.

I looked and only saw one person sitting in the bottom left corner of the restaurant if you were looking in an overview.

"You coming or not" Andr asked already at the door.

"You go ahead" I said.

"Okay… just don't miss it" Andr said hesitantly.

I watched Andr walk out of the restaurant and she turned her head and winked at me.

I blushed lightly and then looked over at the person sitting in the corner.

I felt like I was supposed to go talk to him/her.

I walked over and said "Hi".

"Hey" said the person who sounded like a guy.

He didn't lift his head and I asked if I can see who he was.

"You won't want to" he replied calmly.

That hurt.

He really had a low expectation of how people are going to think of him, which was painful to hear.

"Come on I can handle it" I replied kind of worried however.

"Alright" he said and looked up at me.

I stared into his bright white eyes and was immediately scared.

The person that was sitting alone in the corner was scary alright and I knew exactly who he was.

My face looked scared and surprised.

"Told you" he said in a cold tone.

"Herobrine…" I asked surprised and still scared.

"Apprentice don't worry we will meet again. Right now you got other things to do. So go." Herobrine said to me.

Just then he disappeared in a blink of an eye but I could tell he didn't teleport.

I just looked around and then started to walk out of the restaurant.

What did he mean by apprentice?

I don't get him.

Ok, ok, I have other things to worry about.

I walked outside and immediately found the battle room.

I walked inside and looked around.

It was a big room made completely out of bedrock.

There were seats going all the way to the whopping fifty block ceiling.

The battle ground had two gates and I saw Andr behind one of them getting herself ready.

I looked and the place was packed.

The building was fifty by fifty by fifty blocks in every dimension.

I took my seat on the twenty first row where no one was close to me in the little crevice of space.

I felt so awkward not knowing almost anyone.

I then saw lily enter the other gate with Ursula behind her.

Lily looked awful even from where I was sitting. Lily was covered in blood and looked like she was about to pass out.

I never checked on them.

Now I feel like a total dumbass.

I should have at least checked on her.

Fuck this isn't going to be good.

I saw Ursula sit in a seat behind lily's cage and started to talk to her.

Lily nodded lightly but still didn't look convincing.

I know that Andr can teleport so with lily in this state she won't be able to hit her.

I like the real Andr but I haven't freed the real one yet so I can't be her little play toy.

DAMN IT.

I thought I had time.

Well I am domed and so is lily.

I wonder what could have possible happened to make lily look like this.

Damn I felt bad for lily.

She was going to get beaten up.

I was worried to say the least.

I looked at Andr and saw her laughing at lily.

Andr was definitely going to use lily's weakness to her advantage.

This does not at all look like it is going to be at all good.

I saw an older animated woman come into the center of the stage and started to yell in a very loud voice to address everyone.

"HELLO EVERYONE, I AM THE PRINCESS OF SNOW GOLOMS, SUSANA, AND I WILL BE THE ONE TO START THE FIGHT TODAY. IN THE RIGHT CORNER WE HAVE ANDR, IN THE LEFT CORNER WE HAVE LILY, YOU ALL KNOW WHO THEY ARE SO LETS GET IT ON!" Susana yelled.

This made the crowd yell in approval.

I did not join in.

I still didn't want either party to win so either way I was unhappy.

This I just knew was going to end in a horrific way for one of the girl's.

"3" echoed in the room.

Something will go wrong.

"2" echoed again. I can't watch.

"1" was heard. I am doomed.

"FIGHT" I heard.

I opened my eyes as the cages were lifted.

I watched as Andr teleport right behind lily and wrap her arms around her chest.

Andr lifted lily off the ground and just kept her there.

Lily couldn't escape.

It was already over but at least it was easy.

I then saw two spider legs come out of the stomach of lily and strike Andr in the chest.

The claws cut Andr with a very deep cut.

"**FRENZY"** lily yelled and then her eyes immediately went red.

Lily started to gain strength and energy and ran right up to Andr.

As expected Andr just teleported and taunted lily "got to be quicker than that".

Andr then yelled out **"SHADOW SWORD"**.

Two swords appeared in Andr's hands and struck lily straight through the chest.

My mouth dropped.

There was no way anything could survive that.

Just then lily's head turned all the way around to face Andr.

Lily then yelled out **"RAVAGE DOLL"**.

Just then lily appeared behind Andr and jumped on her back and tried to break Andr's neck**. **

"**MULTIPLY" **Andr yelled.

"**POISON STREAM"** lily yelled.

Andr's body multiplied into five different which all started warp around.

Lily then sprayed a toxic liquid and started spaying it like a broken water tower.

It flew all around the battlefield and started one by one to hit the shadows of Andr.

I looked inventively at the battle happy to see the powers of the princesses.

"Enough I will end this" Andr said coldly.

"Fine" lily said. **"BALISTIC SHADOWS"** Andr yelled.

"**DEADLY DARTS"** lily yelled.

Right after the two attacks were used I saw tons of shadow people sprout out of nowhere and rush at lily.

Not even a second after tons of darts that were dripping with poison fly at lightning speed on the entire battlefield.

When the darts would hit the shadows they would explode.

I saw smoke everywhere.

Everyone in the room held their breath as they waited to see the outcome of the two deadly attacks.

I just stared I didn't want either to win.

This was terrible I don't know what to think.

I just stared.

The smoke started to clear and when it was I knew my fate.

I saw darts littered the ground and Black goop on the walls.

I then saw two shadow creatures standing on top of the now unconscious lily.

I just stared.

"ANDR IS THE WINNER!" I heard Susana yell.

I just stared at the ground and thought.

Great just great, I still don't know what to think.

I am screwed now. I was unhappy either way but this way I was domed.

When did Andr get so powerful?

When I saw her she was weak.

This confused me.

I then realized something that I hadn't thought about until now.

I looked in my pocket and found a piece of paper.

I saw it was a note.

It read as follows "thanks for this I really needed it and although you know about my true form this gift made up for it – Andr ".

The spider I saw in Andr's hand as she lifted it up and waved at me.

I felt enraged.

She stole from me I can't believe it.

I am going to HURT HER.

"Do you want me to do it for you" I heard from a male voice behind me.

I turned around to see two white eyes staring into my soul.

He just smiled a toothless grin.

"Ha, I like your anger apprentice; you are going to be more powerful than her in a minute of my training. And ya I can read your mind. You are the element of darkness after all." He said

I just stared confused at Herobrine.

What did all that mean…?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: **CLIFHANGER SORTOF**. I ended the fight but Herobrine is going to leave it as a cliffhanger. Sorry but I hope you just LOVED it just as much as I LOVED writing it. I was smiling almost the entire time (I have no idea why I guess it just feels good to write again). **REVIEW PLEASE.**


	12. Painful Losses

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 11/ Painful Losses

Authors note: hey people I would like to say still no symptoms so I am going to keep on writing for now. I would now like to specify responses to everyone's reviews.

Goldenwaddledees: I am going to take that as a good thing

Zombie bro: I would like to point something out and apologize for something. I would like to point out that the name of the move was always fear stripper. It was called that because the move can break through almost indestructible shields with ease. This would cause fear in the opponent that the user of the move fear stripper was more powerful than they really were. I would like to apologize my auto correct on my computer changed the move name in the fourth chap to FEAR RIPPER. It is supposed to be FEAR STRIPPER. I apologize for the confusion. The move was created by Herobrine to scare his opponents. This was before Herobrine was powerful.

Daninja666: thanks I am planning on going this was for a little while.

I would like to thank all my new followers and people who favorite me or my story I very much appreciate it. Now on with the chap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I just stared deep into his humored white eyes.

I didn't know what to say.

That sentence didn't make any sense to me.

More importantly what is an element and why am I one of them.

What did Herobrine want with me?

What did he want me to say?

Damn it he can read my mind.

Fuck that's creepy.

"Ha, ha, ha… apprentice look you have something to deal with now.

Don't worry I will visit you every day to teach you something new.

If you learn everything I teach you in ten days I will get you out of enderman hell.

That cool with you?

Well, you're… you know… is coming to get you so just stay low.

Oh, and you have never heard of me, got it." Herobrine informed me of many things.

I just nodded.

Was Herobrine supposed to be here or not?

That was a question I could not answer, by myself at least.

"Hello my pretty" Andr said from behind me.

I didn't even hear her teleport I was so focused.

I just stared at the floor and tried to calm myself.

I REALLY want to punch her back into the arena but I have to control myself.

I don't know what Herobrine wants with me but I think it is important.

I think I should at least wait one day. Just at least to see what it is all about.

I decided not to smile at Andr but keep a poker face on so she couldn't tell what I was thinking.

I turned around and saw Andr just as suspected.

"You ready to go" Andr said cheerfully with her seductive edge as usual.

I decided to try something that was probably going to fail miserably but it was probably going to be fun.

"Do you want to have a race first" I asked trying to keep a straight face but struggling.

"Wow that's a sudden change of mood" Andr said.

"No teleporting" I said.

"Aww that's no fun" Andr said.

"That will actually makes it fun" I scientifically pointed out.

"Well can I at least" Andr started.

"GO!" I yelled interrupting her. I started to run at top speed.

I had one a couple of medals in short distance running and low hurdles so it wasn't hard for me to start.

I kept running not looking back and jumping over higher blocks.

I looked behind me for the first time and saw Andr but she was struggling to keep a third my pace.

This was just another time where being shorter is a huge advantage.

I won't fail at this but I only had one shot at this.

This is so risky and I know she will get mad if I fail.

I turned and started to run into the forest and started to run a little way through.

I hid behind a tree and waited for Andr.

I waited keeping myself completely hidden for three minutes.

I was starting to get worried when I finally heard footsteps at a jogging pace.

I heard Andr panting but continuing to run.

I watched her run by and started running after her.

"Damn he is fast" Andr said and started to speed up.

I ran about twice as fast as her now and then I was right behind her yet she didn't know I was there.

I saw an embanking up ahead and thought it would be a good opportunity.

When I saw the embanking I started to run on it diagonally.

Once I was next to Andr but about five blocks away from her, I jumped.

I flew about seven blocks and landed right on her.

I reached into her pocket and clutched the spider.

I lightly grabbed it out of her pocket and did judo rolls twice to cut down speed.

I did a back flip up and landed in a front fall.

Boxing and track were not my only passions.

I bumped into a tree which fully stopped me.

I barely felt any pain. I had a scrape on my right elbow but that's about it.

Andr got up and looked at me shocked and confused.

I stared back with a calm and slightly amused look on my face.

"You are slow" I said. Andr looked at me with an angry expression on.

I tried not to laugh but I failed terribly.

I started laughing and Andr was still in shock that I just jumped off of an embankment and landed on her without hurting myself or her.

"Looks like you two are having fun" I heard from a female voice behind me.

My eyes widened a little.

Andr jumped up and watched as a girl came out from behind a tree.

"Flash why the hell are you out here" Andr asked the girl who was called Flash.

Wasn't flash the name that lily used to tell zombie squad to stop bugging us.

That was confusing but it's true.

"I am called FLASH for a reason I can FUCKING RUN." Flash said.

"I asked WHY not how" Andr replied annoyed.

"I have good news and bad news which do you want to hear first." Flash said calmly.

"Bad" I replied.

"Alright the bad news is I have an army that is all tier nines." Flash said.

"How is that a bad thing" Andr asked honestly confused.

"That is bad for you my dear girl because there is nothing you can do to stop my army" Flash replied.

What how is that important? I think I might get the answer.

"Oh, don't play dumb you knew leaving your town unsupervised would end badly" Flash smirked as she said that.

"WHAT DID YOU DO!?" Andr screamed.

"It's gone now, that means EVERYTHING and EVERYONE. You know me I don't show ANY mercy." Flash said emphasizing certain words.

I just stared.

I couldn't believe someone could be so cruel.

I mean Andr is mean but not that mean.

Wow, maybe I have more threats then I thought.

"Oh, ya, and by the way the battle is still going on so you can go back and try and help… who is left." Flash said happily.

I looked at Andr with understanding eyes and she held out her hand to me.

I knew what she wanted. I knew she needed to go back to her kingdom.

I grabbed Andr's hand and stared cuttingly deep into Flash's eyes.

It seemed that my stare shook up Flash up a little bit to see that I was mad too.

He looked nervous now.

"Why do you care?" asked Flash worried.

"I care because I see that I judged a little too fast, you are more evil than anyone I have ever met, and I have met Andr.

Congrats you accomplished me wanting to kill you.

Not now but I will KILL YOU!" I said and yelled at the end.

Andr looked down at me like she was happier but looked like she was about to cry.

I tightened my grip on her hand and felt the odd sensation of teleportation.

I had closed my eyes but then opened them again and was shocked.

I saw an end-stone city.

This was not good.

Houses had holes.

The main castle was in half.

Dead enderman and zombies were everywhere.

Zombies were walking around and I saw a little battle going on near the front of the castle.

I looked at a dead zombie but it didn't look like a normal Minecraftian zombie.

The zombie was still made out of cubes but it had light blue eyes and looked very muscular.

This was definitely a new kind of zombie I have never seen before.

The zombie had no shirt on but its skin was grey.

It was wearing beaten jeans and just looked powerful.

I saw Andr pick up the head of a dead enderman but it was smaller than average enderman.

The enderman was about one and a half blocks tall and had black hair that went down to where its neck would be.

The enderman looked young.

I looked into Andr's eyes and I watched a lonely purple tear fall onto the dead enderman.

I didn't know what to do.

I knew what I HAD to do.

I ran into the gates and saw tons of houses and zombies.

There were five streets to go down and the middle one was bigger than all the others.

The middle led to the castle.

I ran down the middle road and saw seventeen gray zombies in the distance.

They ran at me VERY fast and I activated fear stripper in my hand so I could use it constantly.

I punched the first zombie in the face with my right hand which was the charged one.

The zombie fell to the ground and then got back up.

I just used a fourth of the power of fear stripper and it didn't die.

Wow these things were impressive.

"FEAR STRIPPER" I yelled.

I shocked three zombies and they all died and fell to the ground.

I kept calling out the name of my attack and kept killing zombies.

When I would kill three four more would run out of nowhere.

I started firing from both my hands killing six at a time and i was still overwhelmed.

I knew I couldn't hold them off for much longer so I just took a break for it.

I jumped off a zombie and ran towards the other battle.

I saw explosions and I heard the sounds of swords and attack being yelled.

I jumped inside the castle through a hole in the wall.

When I jumped up after my judo roll I saw some familiar faces.

I saw Blitz swinging her sword and slicing zombies in half.

I saw Ursula using beams on the zombies to knock them back.

Ursula was also using healing spells.

I then saw someone very surprising in the fight.

I saw Herobrine murdering zombies by the twentyfold.

I then saw a lot of enderman and one other girl wearing a silver dress.

"DOOMSDAY". Herobrine yelled.

"MUTANT CLAW". Ursula yelled.

"BLAST BEAM" the lady in white yelled.

Attacks were whipping tons of zombies yet I looked at the grassland and saw something that made my jaw drop.

I saw millions of zombies pouring into the building but slowly pushing the team back.

"FEAR STRIPPER" I yelled.

No one noticed that I was here but I didn't care. I was still worrying about Andr.

Hundreds of zombies littered the floor but just more kept coming in.

too many attacks were being yelled with the moan of zombies that I couldn't make out any moves.

"APPRENTACE HIT ME WITH YOUR FEAR STRIPPER!" Herobrine yelled at me.

"WHY?!" I yelled back.

"JUST DO IT!" he yelled back.

I ran over behind him and yelled "FEAR STRIPPER".

I shocked Herobrine with my black lightning.

Herobrine lifted himself off the ground.

"UNHUMANITIES!" Herobrine yelled from above me.

I looked and saw a good size black ball that looked extremely unstable being created by the god of darkness.

Herobrine after about five seconds threw the black ball into the hoard of zombies.

It hit the ground and I heard Herobrine scream at the top of his lungs "GET DOWN!".

I ran behind the wall and lied down after five seconds I felt a huge surge of energy sucking everything in around it.

I saw zombies fly from everywhere into the black ball that was looking more unstable the ball started to increase in size until it was huge.

I help on to a fence post and started struggling to not fly away.

After about seven seconds the black ball started to shake violently and looked like it was going to explode.

I saw the girl in white struggling to hold on to the block that she was holding on too.

I could only watch as I saw her fly into the black hole.

I could barely hear the pain of agony from blitz.

I then felt the black ball release all of its energy in a massive black shockwave.

I felt pain, but I was awake.

I opened my eyes and found everyone lying flat on their backs moaning in pain.

I looked up at the sky and saw zombies shooting across the sky like shooting stars.

I barely got up to my knees.

I looked over at my side of the fight.

I saw Herobrine looked in major pain but was standing.

Blitz looked traumatized and staring blankly at nothing.

Ursula was lying on her side it looked like she was unconscious.

I then saw Andr run out from where the gate was and wrapped her arms around me.

Andr was freely crying freely onto my shoulder now and looked very scared.

I watched as Herobrine limped over to me and said to me "you did good apprentice, my plans are ruined but I see you are stronger than I thought".

I walked over to blitz with major pain but made it to her and started to lightly shake her.

Blitz made no response and I started to shake her pretty hard.

Blitz still made no effort to move so then I was left with no choice.

I slapped Blitz right across the face fairly hard and she blinked repeatedly and then sat up only to fall back down in pain.

Then out of nowhere Blitz jumped up and started to run at full speed to the now destroyed castle.

"IT'S NO USE" Herobrine yelled after Blitz.

Andr then wrapped her arms around me and we teleported to Blitz who was now inside the destroyed castle.

I looked at a crying Blitz who was holding a shoe that was pure white, although by now it was matted in blood.

I saw Herobrine appear next to Blitz and say "she's gone".

It was very odd. Herobrine said it softly and sympathetically.

He was very gentle.

I never thought the god of darkness in minecraftia could be sympathetic.

I looked and saw Blitz just cry.

I felt so useless.

"Why did you have to die… sister" Blitz cried out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: this was a little shocking but next chap will explain everything that was confusing about this chap so don't worry if this is odd and doesn't make a whole ton of sense.

**QUESTIONS BIENG ANSWERED SOON:**

Why did flash attack the enderman kingdom?

Who was Blitz's sister?

Why was Falker able to help Herobrine finish the battle?

How is everyone going to react to this traumatizing experience?

Why is Herobrine so nice to Blitz?

How and why were there so many people in the castle in the first place?

**MORE QUESTIONS THAN ANSWERS SO PLEASE REVIEW. **


	13. Calming Nerves Part 1

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 12/ Calming Nerves

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft. I do own the characters and plot line.

Authors note: hey I just did the disclaimer again just to be sure.

Dakota: I try to post a chap every day but every two days if not every day.

Zombie bro: glad we cleared that up bro

Golden: I did and I watched those videos for 4 FUCKING hours that's why I am starting to write this chap at 10:15 at FUCKING night.

Daninja: your review was a little hard to understand but if you were just asking about my characters I made them from scratch to what I think they would look and act like taking my own spin on them. If you need to know what they look like I can't do that only because well I just can't draw so I am sorry but ask any questions you like I wouldn't mind answering any questions.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I took a double take at Blitz.

I didn't even know anything about her yet I knew that this situation has just changed something or multiple things.

Herobrine walked up behind me and started to whisper in my ear the following

"because you didn't know this already Blitz is the princess of wither skeletons and her sister was the princess of skeletons named Hilda." He explained.

Oh wow did that change something.

What would happen if a princess dies?

That cannot be a good thing.

No, it ISN'T a good thing. I am in that situation.

Someone just watched their own sister die that must be painful.

"If a princess dies then she in one year will be replaced by an egg that will hold a baby and she will be the new princess." Herobrine explained.

Damn, I am never going to get used to him listening into my mind.

It is so weird. I feel like I am being invaded every moment of the day.

"I can't read your mind unless you are close to me apprentice" Herobrine said from behind me.

"Please just leave me to my thoughts" I asked politely to Herobrine.

"Ok, but I would like to point out that you are one of the few people that could actually help Blitz to make her feel better." Herobrine said.

"How can I help her I barely know her" I asked back.

Herobrine laughed quietly without making a response.

His voice sounded very feminine.

Her laugh sounded like… rose?

Wow I almost forgot about rose.

There has been so much hell going on that I haven't even noticed.

My eyes opened a much wider and I looked back at Herobrine just getting what he had said earlier.

Herobrine just laughed with the same feminine laugh.

Wait; before I just forget I heard it, would it work.

Other than ice cream I can't think of another thing that girls would want in a crisis situation.

Was I really the person to do that?

I barely knew what to think or say.

Ugggg I have to just leave Blitz alone for a little bit so she can get ahold of herself.

Ok now I have to help Andr rebuild her city.

I turned behind my head and was filled with sadness.

I just saw dead bodies and blown up house blocks.

Everything was misplaced I could barely see the roads anymore.

I looked and then saw something shimmer in the piles of bodies.

I started to look around and started to see more and more shimmers.

I walked over to the closest one and stared at it.

I started to dig through the pile of bodies.

I then two bodies below I started to hear breathing.

I ripped the last body off and found an ender girl.

I was filled with joy and I yelled at the top of my lungs "ANDR!"

Andr turned around and ran over to me.

She looked at me and was confused mixed with sadness.

It pained me to see Andr like this I didn't like this side of Andr, but maybe I can perk her mood.

I just pointed at the hole and Andr saw the ender girl.

Andr reached into the hole and pulled out the ender girl.

The ender girl looked at Andr and said quietly "…princess…" Andr started to cry and hugged the little ender girl and I looked at the two girls and was filled with happiness.

I took a gamble and found another shining light two blocks away.

I dug two bodies under and found another fully grown enderman who was still alive.

I reached my hand and the enderman grabbed my hand.

I pulled him out of the hole and called to Andr.

She ran over and said "how do you see them?!".

"Look at the little shimmering lights in the pile of bodies then I know there is a body there.

Andr looked around and started to walk toward a light.

Andr then dug four bodies under and found an ender lady.

Andr's eyes started to sparkle and Herobrine walked up behind me.

"I will get the others to help as well" Herobrine said.

I nodded and kept looking for shimmering lights.

I heard Herobrine quickly explain to Ursula and Blitz how to find the enderman.

I dug up another enderman and kept going.

I saw Ursula quickly digging up ender man, ender ladies, and ender children.

I looked at Blitz and although she was going at a normal pace her face was jacked majorly.

Her eyes were fixed on nothing and she was still holding the boot of her sister in her left hand.

I felt so bad for Blitz but there wasn't much I could do.

"Yes there is, trust me.

I can read her emotions she NEEDS it soon just stay around her for a little while alone you don't even have to talk.

Trust me she will come to you." Herobrine whispered from behind me.

I turned around and Herobrine was gone but I just kept looking for shimmering lights.

I found about ten enderman by the time I had to actually look for the lights.

I started to gather the wandering ender people on the castle floor.

It would be a castle but for now it is just a floor. Andr then said that we found all of them that she thinks there would be.

I looked around for about ten minutes but couldn't find anymore.

I looked back and ran toward the castle. I found everyone accounted for plus all the enderman.

I counted a total of 45 ender people.

30 were children and 15 were adults.

I clapped my hands to get their attention and I started to explain what needed to happen.

My speech can be summarized to the following:

A tragic event happened.

We need to rebuild.

We need to take this in steps.

Andr has to approve everything I do.

Step one get rid of dead bodies.

Step two rebuild walls.

Step there build houses.

Step four rebuild castle.

Step five destroy flash's army.

Once I had finished my speech and Andr approved my plan everyone stared at me.

Andr looked at me waiting for me to say something.

"Andr do you want me to take charge or what?" I asked.

"Your command will be better than mine for this kind of thing" Andr said earnestly.

"Ok, well thanks" I replied.

"Now I need every ender person to try and start to get these bodies out the back wall of the castle.

We have a giant hole back there so my idea is just chuck all the zombies in there.

When you find ender people lay them gently outside the gate we will have a large burial service sometime soon for those who lost their lives today." I said.

I finished my temporary plan and everyone started to go to work.

"Remember don't work too hard if you are tired or hurt" I reminded all the ender people.

"Alright, thanks Falker I really just needed a plan you can stop I got it from here." Andr said.

"Please just don't work too hard" I said.

"You too" Andr replied with a laugh.

"Oh, I almost forgot about Blitz" Andr said.

"Oh, don't worry I can deal with Blitz I am going to take her to my house near the cave I need to get her better" I said to Andr.

I watched for about a minute all the ender people going to work with Ursula, Herobrine, and Andr. I started to look around for Blitz.

Where could she have gone?

I turned around to see Blitz hiding in a corner but staring at me with one eye.

It didn't look like she was staring through me but I had to test.

I looked somewhat away but so I could still see Blitz and started to walk.

Blitz's eyes followed me where ever I went. I wonder what she is staring at me for.

Wait, could Herobrine have been right.

I don't know but I had to get Blitz better.

I walked over to Blitz and her eye kept staring at me even when I right next to her.

"Do you want to go to my house I have a feeling that you need to be in a quieter place where you can be alone" I said quietly so I wouldn't scare her.

Blitz shook her head in the same way you would do to try and clear your mind.

Blitz then looked at me and then looked away and nodded while staring at her feet.

I grabbed her hand and pulled her up.

Blitz could barely stand so I decided to carry her.

I lifted her into my hands carrying her bridal style.

Blitz just rubbed my chest with her hand and I ignored it.

Her eyes closed and I could tell she was sleeping.

I walked over and found Ursula and asked "where is my house from here".

"Oh, it is right out the front gate is the cave.

It might take a little while for you to get there though." Ursula said pointing at Blitz.

"I know thanks for the help" I said.

"No problem" Ursula said.

"Oh by the way how is lily" I asked a little worried about her.

"She is heartbroken but hanging in there." Ursula replied.

"Alright thanks… tell her I said hi" I said to Ursula.

"I will" Ursula said.

I started walking down the destroyed road and kept carrying one of the fighters from this deadly battle.

I liked a lot of the other princesses but to be totally honest I like Blitz just for her willingness to fight for what she believes in.

She looks so not really pretty but she is just so muscular it is crazy.

I don't know, she just has one of the best bodies out of all the princesses.

Just my opinion I guess but you know I can't apply the fight of if I like her personality because I don't know enough about her.

I should get to know her better that would really clear up how much I would like her.

Wow, I really got to start thinking of something else.

"You could have what you want you know" I heard Herobrine behind me.

What the hell I was about seventy five blocks outside of the village gates.

I looked behind me and didn't see him there.

I turned back around and kept walking down the nonexistent path.

I knew that there was a purpose for my life and I really thought it was to help Andr out.

My plan has changed so many times it is not even funny anymore.

I am just in the middle of everything. I don't like these situations.

I was getting tired of carrying a fairly heavy lady in my arms but I didn't want to change positions because that would be rude.

I looked around and realized that I saw the cave in the distance.

Was it really not that far of a walk? I looked behind me and couldn't see the ender town anywhere.

I looked up at the now night and realized I had been walking for some time now.

I then saw my house and walked inside. I placed Blitz on my bed and she immediately wined.

"Please don't stop holding me" Blitz wined.

"I thought you were asleep" I said.

"I wanted to just be happy so I stayed quiet" Blitz replied quietly.

"Well why don't you just go to sleep. I am going to sleep too you know" I said in a normal voice.

"Where are you going to sleep?" Blitz asked.

"On the floor, where else would I sleep" I asked a little bit like that was a stupid question but I didn't have any idea what she was going to do.

I just lied down on my right side and started to try and fall asleep.

"You could …sleep… with your …arms around …me… that …would make me …happy" Blitz said timidly.

I thought about it for a little while and then got up.

Blitz's face immediately lighted up and I walked over to the bed.

Blitz just smiled at me.

When I was about to get into bed she had an expression that told me she wanted something.

"What's wrong" I asked sympathetically.

"would…you…mind…taking off your shirt" asked Blitz speeding through the end just it seemed like just to get it over with.

"Uhhhh, sure" I said trying to remain calm.

"I will return the favor then" Blitz said.

I didn't even have a chance to argue before Blitz got out of the bed and took of her shirt and short jeans.

I tried not to stare.

Blitz was wearing a brown bra and matching panties that looked like they were made of silk.

Her new "outfit" showed off her muscular abs VERY well.

Blitz had about the same six pack as I do.

That was just more of a turn on for me. I don't know but don't judge me.

I like strong girls. I have no idea why.

This was becoming a problem however I was struggling with Blitz WITH all her cloths on now you could imagine how I was feeling.

Blitz lied back down on the bed but did not cover up but instead said "I need your warmth would you mind lying down".

Wow our relationship could take two different turns from here.

Either she wants to cuddle with me for warmth which would make us friends or she is trying to seduce me.

Either way I still have to do something, and either way I am starting to get hard.

If Blitz was trying to seduce me she was doing a fucking spectacular job.

I just have to stay calm. I lied down on the bed and wrapped my arms around her front.

My arms were wrapped al the way around her but that wasn't enough.

Blitz then pulled me closer so her medium sized breasts were right on my chest.

Then she did something I didn't want her to do.

She wrapped one of her legs around both my legs and started to pull me closer.

My eyes flashed panic and I knew she would find out that I had an erection just from my facial expression.

I was already worried now I definitely knew I was done for.

Blitz went on top of me and scooted down my chest until her panties were pushed right against the bulge in my sweats.

"You like how I look? Really? That's something new. No one has ever thought that before." Blitz said calmly.

"Sorry" I apologized.

"I think it is sweet, and I actually haven't been with someone like this before so this could be fun for the both of us." Blitz whispered into my ear.

"So did you want this to happen?" I asked.

"I tried but I haven't had anyone like me before so this is my first opportunity. That is why I am still a virgin" Blitz whispered seductively into my ear.

Wow, I would have never expected someone like Blitz to be a virgin and for me of all people to take it.

Holy shit, was that a lot of pressure.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: **COCK BLOCK.** Sorry I am going to make you wait to wait till later today for the next chap. Btw you can thank GOLDEN for making me post this at 12:20 IN THE MORNING. Yes right now when I am writing this it is 12:06 on 3/17/13. Golden got me hooked on a funny YouTube series called death battle and it is awesome but that is why most people won't see this chap until Sunday when it is actually Sunday now but it feels like Saturday. Any way pleases **REVIEW PLEASE! **


	14. Calming Nerves Part 2

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 13/ Calming Nerves Part 2

Authors note: hello again and this is where I am going to finish what I so rudely dropped off in the last chapter I would also like to reply to all your reviews.

Guest: thank you I am glad you are happy

Daninja: some people get their characteristics or physical looks from other stories or their own imagination. I try not to copy other people's characters because I don't want to upset anyone. I tried to come up with original looks and MOST characteristics. I took some ideas of a personality traits but that is mostly all. I might have copied other things but I try my best not to.

Jamellee10: I don't know what that is supposed to mean or really why but he just likes muscular girls so that is him. In his situation he is still not used to girls wanting to be with him in that way.

Zombie bro: lol I know but it was just getting too long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I just sat there waiting for Blitz to do something.

It seemed like neither one of us knew where to start.

I hadn't had a lot of expertise in this situation so I had no idea what to do.

Blitz was a virgin so she didn't know what to do.

Damn I am going to have to do whatever I know how to do.

Ok, I have to go in 3, 2, and 1.

Ok here goes nothing.

I reached my arm to right on her hip.

I started to rub her leg and she closed her eyes slowly.

I puckered my lips and met with Blitz's lips.

I felt Blitz start to kiss me back instantly.

Blitz then started to rub her arm on my chest and kept going lower and lower.

I felt Blitz start to kiss me harder.

Blitz started to lick my teeth asking for entrance.

I thought about it for a while and then I opened my teeth.

I didn't even have time to react until my tongue felt like it going down my throat.

Blitz was pushing mercilessly onto my tongue and I started to fight back.

The kiss started to turn into a fight and we both were using all of our strength to push the other's tongue back.

I started to feel Blitz's hand reach farther down my sweats until her hand started to wrap around my member.

I moaned out quietly trying not to make it obvious.

My plan failed because Blitz heard me moan.

"Well, you are exited aren't you?" Blitz hummed into my ear.

Wait, wasn't I supposed to be making Blitz feel better?

Damn, I feel like a dick now.

I had to break free of Blitz I had to switch this around a little bit.

I started to kiss Blitz's neck and she moaned out a lot louder than I expected.

Was blitz sensitive during sex?

Hmmm, that would be something I should probably remember.

I don't want to hurt her. I slowly reached my hand down to her chest.

I started to rub her stomach and abs.

I slowly got my hand up to her right breast and started to rub her bra slowly but fast enough for her to notice.

Blitz moaned out again and I started to go a little faster but not too fast.

I reached my other hand off her thigh and up to her left breast.

I started to squeeze them a little which just made Blitz moan loudly again.

I reached one of my hands behind her back looking for her bra's clip.

I found it on her spine where I expected to find it. I slowly started to unhook it.

I felt Blitz shiver a little as her bra dropped onto my chest.

I got my left hand and whipped it of onto the other side of the bed.

I saw that her breasts were mostly a light gray but her nipples were just a deep black.

I guess that all the princesses have to at least kind of look like what mob they rule over.

Hmm I wonder if all the princesses have that.

I got out of my hand and lowered my head down in front of Blitz's left breast.

I started to suck on it immediately which made Blitz start to pant.

I grabbed her right breast and started to pinch her nipples every once and a while.

I decided to try something just for fun.

I lifted Blitz a little bit off my chest.

In one steady motion a flipped totally over so I was on top of Blitz.

She squeaked a little bit at my maneuver but calmed down after it was over.

I went back to teasing her but I switched the breast that I was licking and started to lick and suck on the other one.

I had almost no experience in this specific activity so I hadn't a clue if I was any good at this but Blitz's responses were positive.

Blitz started to shake uncontrollably and started to whine in between moans and pants.

"Please…stop…me …I…wont….last…" Blitz said weakly in between pants, whines, and moans.

"Don't worry just relax" I said calmly.

The next thing I heard from Blitz was a growl.

It was a little scary but even though it was a growl it still sounded feminine.

Blitz's whole body started to tense up and I knew what was coming, literally.

Wow, that was a terrible joke.

I have got to get the hell out of my head.

I have something more important to deal with.

I continued what I was doing but reached my left hand down to her underwear.

I reached my hand all the way to her still clothed pussy.

I started to rub it with one finger and found it was really wet.

I shouldn't be surprised at that though. "I...I…I…" Blitz tried to say.

I knew what she was trying to say and I replied just the way I would have if she had finished her sentence.

"Just relax, that's all you need to do" I said calmly.

Blitz screamed/growled at the top of her lungs as she came onto and through her feminine underwear.

I just kept doing what I was doing as she rode out her afterglow.

Blitz started to pant as I continued what I was doing.

"Please…stop…" Blitz whined.

I didn't know if she actually wanted me to stop or not so I just kept going.

I then stopped like she had asked ten seconds ago and got off of her.

"Thank you" Blitz said quietly.

"You're welcome." I replied and covered her up.

I then heard a knock at the door.

What bad timing.

I walked over to the door and put on my shirt while I walked.

I opened the door to see someone I knew.

My face immediately turned to panic as I tried to calm myself.

"How is Blitz doing" Andr asked.

Why Andr out of all the people that could have come and talked to me it HAD to be Andr.

She is going to kill me or blitz or both of us.

Shit, I needed to keep her at bay.

"Sleeping" I replied with an unreadable expression on.

"Oh alright, well how are you doing" Andr asked me.

"What do you mean" I asked.

"Well you had to take care of Blitz I just hope you are not too tired." Andr asked in her normal seductive voice which I was extremely used to now.

"Why would you care if I was tired" I asked panic returning to my face.

"I need your help with something" Andr said.

"I have an idea what you are going to say and the answer is not right now." I said sternly.

"That is not what I was going to say but that is a great idea." Andr said.

Damn it now I feel like a real dumbass oh wait I have an idea how I can get out of this.

"Even if we were going to do anything where would we go?" I asked.

"We could go to a secluded place" Andr suggested.

"I can't leave Blitz here." I replied.

"Then how about here" Andr said in an even more seductive tone than normal.

"Blitz is here" I said backing up a step.

"Then she can watch" Andr said.

Andr took a step toward her making me take a step back again.

"That is going to make her feel better" I said sarcastically.

"I have done stuff to her in her sleep and now she is really sensitive so she could join us to." Andr said happily.

"Ya right" I said.

"Is that a challenge" Andr asked with a hint of spunk in her voice.

"No it is not but I just don't want it to be." I said calmly.

"Ugggg you are no fun, anyway I will see you later I have to go check up on the village." Andr said.

Andr then teleported away and I looked back at the bed.

I looked at Blitz and then she flipped over and looked back at me.

"I didn't know you were awake" I said quietly.

"I woke up right when Andr started talking" Blitz said.

"Oh I am sorry" I said still being quiet.

"It doesn't bother me, but I would like to thank you for covering for me" Blitz said.

"That is no problem" I said.

"Here lay back down, I will try not to do anything to you this time" Blitz said.

I just chuckled and laid down on the opposite side of the bed.

I closed my eyes and my eyes opened two seconds later.

I felt a hand reaching onto my chest.

"Sorry I can't resist" Blitz said.

I was flipped over and pinned down with Blitz starting to straddle my waist.

I have a feeling this is going to be a long night and fun night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: a little short but it should do the next chap will either be an extension of blitz and Falker or it will move over to what lily and Ursula are doing. Ursula went home and was met with a sad lily that might just need more than her sisters words to make her feel better. These are the options

**Extension of Blitz X Falker**

Or

**Lily X Ursula. **

I will do both of these but which one will I do first well… THAT IS FOR YOU TO DECIDE REVIEW AND WHOEVER WINS WILL BE THE NEXT PAIRING IN THE NEXT CHAP. I am going back to the storyline but I think my followers and people who read my story need a little more of a reward than what I did in this chap. **SO REVIEW OR I WONT BE ABLE TO DECIDE! SO REVIEW! **


	15. A Little Bit of Incest

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 14/ a little bit of incest

Authors note: **hey this is a lemon chap so be prepared**. I would like to thank all those who favorite or followed me or the story I really appreciate it. here are the responses to the reviews.

Jamellee10: no problem.

Golden: it is NO problem I love that series it is funny so I should actually be thanking you.

Lilysash97: thank you I will.

Daninja: I never thought of that. That would have been funny as hell. I will try to make more funny scenes in the future though. And thx for voting

Avplover: thx for voting

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Ursula's POV

"URSULA!" lily yelled from across the castle.

I walked into lily's room and saw her lying on the bed with a very sad face on.

"What the hell do you want this time?" I asked.

I was getting tired of her constant asking me for stuff.

She needs to go out and do something for herself.

"Would you mind going and getting me that book that is on the floor" lily said.

That was the last straw.

I had been playing her little servant for three days now.

I cannot not take her not doing shit.

"Get it yourself" I said harsher than I wanted to.

"I can't get up" lily complained.

"You need to get off your ass and go do something" I said casually and annoyed.

Lily really needed to get a man, she was miserable in this state.

Lily just needs a one night fling and maybe that will make her feel better.

I would think it would.

"I don't want to do something, I want something to come to me" lily complained.

"What do you want me to do about it" I retorted.

"I need you to get me a guy that isn't in a relationship" lily said pointing out my idea exactly.

Oh wow was I spot on now I just needed to find a guy who was open.

That was going to be really hard.

There aren't many guys other than Falker around that I have seen.

"I will do my best but you know that there aren't many guys around that are human." I said pointing out the obvious.

"I know but if you look you might be able to find one" lily said encouragingly.

"Ugggg I think I need to lie down" I said.

I had to get lily off her feet but the possibilities of me finding a guy who is open is difficult.

Wow I really am going to need a miracle to get out of this one.

Where is someone when I need them?

I went back into my own room and lied my head down on my head board.

I needed to relax a little bit.

I chuckled a little bit before deciding to leave and go to the cave.

Damn, I hope lily will be okay.

I will just not tell lily where exactly going.

She knows me well but I don't think that well to know exactly where I was going.

I got up off the bed and started pushing my hand against the wall.

I know it is here somewhere.

I finally pushed the button that was hidden on the wall.

Part of the wall in my room opened up and I walked through.

My room was very simple it was just a bed with a chest and a crafting table on either side.

My room was seven blocks by six blocks and five blocks high.

It was made totally out of mossy cobblestone which I didn't mind.

I liked spider webs better but I didn't want the room to look messy.

I walked down the spiral covered staircase until I reached the bottom.

It wasn't a very long walk just about 16 blocks down.

Once I reached the bottom of the staircase I opened the iron door with a button on the right side.

Wait I was going to tell lily I was leaving.

Oh well, I guess she will just have to deal with me being gone for a little while.

I hadn't had a little ME time in a while.

I was so worried about lily and the ender kingdom I realized today that I was hornier than ever.

I needed to get rid of that before I do something stupid.

I walked into the crisp fresh air and took a long, deep, breath.

I looked around and started walking.

I was in the middle of the forest that led to the cave and Falker's house.

Ugggg what I wouldn't give to go there right now.

I have to resist myself because if I go over there I am going to do something stupid.

I will at least look in and see what he is doing.

I love my red eyes move.

With that I can see through walls and quickly calculate how many things are in a certain area.

I walked up to the cave after about five minutes of silent thinking.

Alright now I need to decide.

What should I do go to the cave or see what Falker is doing if he is even home.

Ok, I will check on Falker, well technically I will spy on him but at least I won't come in contact with him.

I saw the wooden house in the distance and I started to walk over to it.

I went about twenty blocks from the wall on the very left side.

"Red eyes" I said quietly.

I immediately sensed that there was more than one person inside the house.

I thought about it for a second the just shrugged it off.

As I started to approach the house I heard whines and pants.

I looked into the building.

I saw something I wish I didn't see.

I would have loved to watch this on a normal day but now I was just vulnerable.

I watched as I found Falker on top of none other than Blitz.

I wanted to look away but I couldn't it was just so hot.

I watched as a panting Falker was relentlessly pounding into Blitz's nether regions.

I just stared as Blitz started whimpering and moaning at the same time.

Blitz started shaking and grabbing onto Falker's back.

I just heard Falker tell blitz it was alright and that sent her over the edge.

Blitz came hard and I was turned on so much.

Falker just pulled out of her and laid her on the bed.

Wow I wouldn't have been able to do that.

I would've just kept pounding into her.

Oh fuck, I really am in the worst situation that I could be in.

I was already horny and now I was just crazy.

I looked down and saw I had a raging erection.

FUCK, I had to get out of here and take care of this.

I just need to get that thought out of my mind.

My red eyes vision went away and I started to back up.

Damn, I am such a bad person.

I just have to get away.

I turned around and saw the cave.

I started to walk down the halls of the cave that I knew so well.

I felt like I could barely walk. I had to get to the house.

I just hope nothing finds me like this.

I wouldn't be able to resist.

I heard a zombie growl and started to walk a little faster.

I heard an enderman teleport way to close to me and I started to sprint down the cave path.

I finally found the button for the cave and I pressed it.

I immediately fell down into one of the cobwebs and reached into my skirt.

By the way, you try hiding a raging erection when you are wearing a skirt.

That is fucking not easy.

Why am I arguing with myself, fuck I just need to get rid of this?

I pulled down my skirt in one swift motion and saw my penis standing at full attention with a little of pre leaking out.

FUCK, I have can't believe I got that stupid curse.

I got cured by my father before I was born as punishment for my mother.

I know most princesses are just given their abilities right when they are born in an egg.

I was different; I was chosen to be princess just as my sister when I was eight.

A few years my sister was elected the princess of cave spiders.

I was given powers by the last princess before she died.

No one ever knew what she looked like because she kept so much to herself.

I was the only person to ever see her face.

She made me swear not to tell so I won't.

Anyways I was cured to have half male and half female parts.

Somehow I am still a girl even with this curse and damn it is a curse.

I started to get abused by girls and guys until I got my powers.

I lost my mom when I was two.

That was painful but I lived through it.

I never saw my dad again.

I adopted lily but I just so sad for lily.

She is my sister and that is that.

That may be the reason that lily let me join in when her and Falker were having their fun.

DAMN IT!

I have to stop thinking like this.

I relaxed my mind and started to stroke my male side with as much speed as I could muster.

My body was already shaking from the insane amount of hot things I had seen or thought of.

I had not even been going at this for more than a minute when I found myself starting to tense up more than I was earlier.

I started to stroke myself so fast I was surprised it didn't hurt.

I was building up and I knew it all too well.

I just wanted to finish this. I was about to go over the edge but then I heard something move.

I stopped immediately and looked around I saw nothing other than just a little spider in the corner of the room.

I thought nothing of the spider and started to jack off again.

I closed my eyes and leaned my head back onto the back of the cobweb.

My male side started twitching again and I felt right about to fall over the edge again.

I had lost it a little when I had stopped.

I then felt my hands move away from my cock and I felt it being replaced with something warmer and wetter.

I started to hear my attacker start to lick the head of my dick.

That was all I needed and I yelled loudly.

I came very hard into my attacker's mouth.

I didn't open my eyes until I was done cuming.

Before I looked up a heard the person who assaulted me lick its lips and swallow my sperm.

I looked up and saw a girl that I wasn't expecting to see.

I was expecting to see a mob or something else but not her.

"Lily…" I said quietly.

I was scared but still experiencing afterglow so I wasn't very worried.

I was tired as hell and I couldn't get up.

I couldn't get mad or upset I just sat there and stared at her.

Lily was very pretty and I loved her as a sister but I didn't think she would get me in this state.

"We both need this so just calm down and lay your head back again." Lily said with a firm yet lustful tone.

I did as my sister told and laid my head back and closed my eyes.

I opened my eyes and looked up to lily.

I was still panting and she just smiled seductively back at me.

I couldn't argue it was true I needed someone but I just didn't expect it to be her.

I watched as lily climbed up onto my stomach and leaned her head into mine.

I felt her lips press against mine.

She lips were soft and tasted sour.

I loved it so much and wrapped my arms around her back.

Lily moaned into the kiss as started to bang on my teeth with her tongue.

I opened up my teeth up and smashed her tongue with mine.

I easily pushed her tongue back and started to lick the inside of her mouth.

I explored my sister's cavern with interest and I it still tasted sour.

I licked up her saliva greedily as if it would go away.

I reached my hands down her back reached under her shirt.

Lily had a different outfit on than she normally has on.

All lily had on right now was a red t-shirt and a pair of black shorts.

Lily wasn't wearing shoes either.

I reached under her shirt and started to undo her bra.

I didn't know if I was going too fast for her but I didn't really think she would care so I just kept going.

Lily did not wait for me to finish what I was doing before and just broke the kiss.

My mouth felt empty and I lost the wonderful sour taste that was in my mouth.

I whined but started to moan as well.

Lily started to grab my breasts and squeeze them hard.

I moaned and pulled my hands from under her shirt.

Luckily I had already gotten off her bra so I pulled that out with my hands.

Lily stopped squeezing my breasts and took of her shirt.

I loved how hot she was at that moment.

Her breasts were a little smaller than mine but not by much.

I lifted my head and immediately started to suck on her nipples.

I started to flick the little buds with my tongue.

Lily really started to moan and it was so cute.

I reached my hands down lily's shorts and pulled them off to her feet.

Lily started to shake in anticipation for what was coming.

I just wanted to slam my cock right up into her right now but I stopped myself.

I didn't feel like waiting so I slid her panties just as fast as her shorts.

I pulled my knees in and pushed both of lily's last garments off with my feet.

"Just go I can't wait any longer" lily said while whining.

I didn't need to be told twice. I lined my raging cock with lily's tight pussy.

I slammed my entire cock into her in one swift motion.

Her pussy was so tight. It felt like a vice around my cock.

I moaned out very loudly almost to the point of screaming as I hilted lily.

Lily moaned even louder than me and I would consider it a scream.

I pulled all the way out only to slam it all back in again.

I felt so good every time I plowed down her tight snatch.

I couldn't figure out another time when I felt so good.

I was in pure bliss and moaning until I ran out of breath.

I kept slamming in and out of lily for only about a minute until lily tried to talk between moans.

As I plowed lily with all my strength lily tried to say "I…I…cant…last…".

I knew she was getting close and so was I.

"I can't…either" I replied with a pant in between my words.

I couldn't last for another second.

I made a split second decision.

I slammed as far as I could into my sister.

Lily screamed out so loud that it made my ears ring.

My cock started pulsing and I screamed loudly as I came inside my sister.

Lily came right onto my crotch.

Lily stopped cuming after five seconds and it took me ten to stop which made lily cum again.

Lily fell onto my chest and I could barely keep myself awake.

I was so tired and I just may have impregnated my sister but at the moment I didn't care.

I couldn't muster any other sound than a pant.

I just laid my head down onto the cobweb and closed my eyes.

I blacked out happier than I even thought possible.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: I LOVED writing this chap I am really happy at how it came out so ya. REVIEW PEOPLE!


	16. Training with a God Part 1

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I don't own minecraft but I do own the majority of the characters and their personalities.

Chapter 15/ Training with a God part 1

Authors note: hello again I am just going to do another disclaimer and now we will be getting back to Falker and what he has been doing. Alright here are my responses to your reviews. If you don't really like lemon scenes that much then just say so I will cut down on them. But for now let's get on with Falker's life. **PLEASE NOTE THAT THIS IS THE DAY AFTER WHAT URSULA TALKED ABOUT THAT SHE SAW IN THE PREVIOUS CHAP.**

Zombie bro: hey I understand totally it is your opinion and that is so totally ok.

Daninja: you nailed the idea. It felt like it to the girls so I thought the chapter title "a little bit of incest" was appropriate.

Jamellee10: Ursula was so horny at the time she was resorting to anything. At that time that was the exact thing she DIDN'T want to do. That was something that she thought was stupid. She didn't want to see Falker because she knew that she would regret it. Also, I guess it would be considered gay but it depends on how you look at it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX **

Falker's POV

I felt my body wake up and I tried to sit up.

I fell back down on the bed and felt exhausted.

It was no trouble to decide what could have made me feel so tired.

Blitz was always on me and I just kept taking it.

Three entire days I had woken up with the same exhaustion.

I opened my eyes and instead of seeing blitz I saw nothing.

I sat up with new energy and looked around. Blitz was nowhere in the house.

I got out of bed with some trouble and walked to the door.

I opened the door and started to walk around.

I walked around the entire house and found nothing.

Damn, where the hell did she go?

She is a princess after all I guess duty just caught up to her.

It would have been nice to say goodbye.

Damn, that made me sad.

Why the hell did that make me sad?

I knew from the start that I was just helping her out.

Why am I sad that she left?

I opened up my door and walked inside the soulless house.

I looked onto the bed that I had just gotten off of and saw a piece of paper.

I picked up the paper and saw it was a note.

It read as the following.

"Hey, I just want to thank you so much for making me feel better.

It really meant a lot to me.

If you had never come to my need I would be more depressed than ever.

I was told by some of my loyal guards that both my and my sister's kingdoms have gone haywire.

I had to leave at once before things got out of hand.

I am sorry this is such short noticed but I have to go.

If you are ever around either of the kingdoms just feel free to come on in and say hi.

I want you to remember that I didn't want this to end but I cannot let my entire kingdom fall apart.

I wish I could say goodbye to your face while you are awake but I hope this will have to do.

Look, I had a good time but don't forget about me.

I will be seeing you again sometime so be ready.

He He. Now just know that this made me so much happier.

Thanks and goodbye for now, Blitz".

I read the note with interest.

I felt happy that I had made her happier.

I do wish I could have said goodbye.

Blitz was very confident that I was going to see her again so I guess that was good.

I only had two problems with this situation.

I don't know where both of Blitz's kingdoms are; and I don't know what to do now.

I could easily find out from Andr where the kingdoms are so that's no worry.

The second question I can't answer.

I don't know what to do.

I had been taking care of Blitz for five days now so I don't even know what has been going on with anyone else.

Andr checked in on me and Blitz every day which was hard on us.

We would always be right in the middle of something when Andr would come over.

Andr would every day try to get me into bed but I found a way out of it every time.

I was too busy with Blitz to try to deal with Andr too.

I can only deal with one at a time.

Ok, maybe I didn't do that in my first experience but that doesn't count.

My new rule is only one girl at a time.

God I am hopeless.

I cannot ever make up my mind.

Ok, back to my main problem, I need to find something to do.

I could go check on the progress of Andr's kingdom.

I could go check on lily and Ursula.

I could go to brawl town and just relax alone.

I could find a village and fight off mobs with the cube humans.

Ok, I am going to go to brawl town and just get some food.

I hadn't eaten a good meal in days.

I don't know how I will pay but you know what fuck it I will find a way.

Now at least Andr did something productive in her daily visits to me.

Andr had told me that there were five towns close to me one was brawl town.

Brawl town was to the east of my house with a slight curve to the south.

There were two snow towns that were close together to the north of my house.

Andr said that there were two desert towns to my west of me as well they were also kind of close together.

I picked up my shirt which was inconveniently located.

My shirt was right on the lowest chest. My shirt was just hanging there.

I had no idea how it got there but all I knew was it was there.

I bent over to pick up my shirt and just then I heard a teleport behind me.

I heard a giggle and I got up with my shirt in my hand.

I turned around and saw a laughing Andr behind me.

Andr's laughter stopped right as I turned around.

Her eyes never went off me and I was confused.

I caught her stare and just put on my shirt.

Andr shook her head quickly to clear her brain.

I walked up right next to her.

I jabbed my elbow into Andr's stomach lightly as not to hurt her but hard enough to get her to notice with a little bit of pain.

"What was that for?" Andr whined confused.

I just stared at her with an, are you kidding me, look.

"What?" Andr asked.

I just turned around and said "horny bitch".

"I wasn't staring" Andr said in a defensive tone.

"Sure" I replied sarcastically.

I loved messing with Andr so much.

I would always be catching her doing things and then scold her for them.

If I used my words correctly I could get Andr to do just about whatever I wanted.

It was just hilarious what Blitz and I made her do two days ago.

I got Andr to replace my entire floor with iron blocks while I was walking around.

It was absolutely hilarious.

"Alright, Andr I have to go" I said starting to walk towards the door.

"Where?" Andr asked.

"Brawl town" I said calmly.

"Can I come with you?" Andr asked.

"No" I replied.

"And why not" Andr replied in a snobbish tone.

"Because I don't want you to come." I said.

"What are you going to do to stop me?" Andr asked in a victory tone and stance.

I turned around and thought of a way to get her to not bug me.

I thought of one and I was hoping it would work.

I walked closer to Andr who was watching me inventively.

I pulled her head into mine and pressed her lips onto mine.

I kissed Andr a little bit on the hard side.

Andr was confused and very happy at what I was doing.

I pushed Andr onto the bed and broke our kiss.

I was on top of Andr and had both of her writs wrapped up in my hands.

I was sitting on top of Andr's stomach and leaned my head into her ear.

"If I am not back in three hours then we can continue, if I come back in time we will do it later this week." I whispered with the best seductive tone I could do.

Andr did not reply but only nodded.

I got off of Andr and said goodbye then walked out of my house.

That worked a little bit better than I thought it was going to.

Awesome now I just need to get to brawl town without any other issues.

I started walking to the east and started to think.

Now I am going to have to sleep with Andr sometime this week.

Normally I wouldn't mind having sex especially with a cute girl but Andr was a little bit different.

Honestly I was a little scared of how Andr would act in bed with a guy.

I don't know if she would be rough, possessive, or weak.

There were so many options of what Andr could act like I didn't actually know which it would be.

I was just a little freaked out of the bad side of the spectrum.

If Andr went lust crazy she could possibly really hurt me so that was what I was really worried about.

If Andr went to any other personality I would be happy just not lust craze.

That would be terrible.

The chance of Andr going lust crazy was actually quite high I cannot think of an option that makes more sense than lust craze.

Damn, I am just going to scare the hell out of myself.

I stopped thinking when I heard a weak growl from somewhere in front of me.

I looked down and saw a wolf but not a normal Minecraftian wolf.

This wolf was beaten, bruised, weak, and barely standing.

I watched as the wolf's legs fell out from under it and it fell to the ground.

The wolf was out cold and I didn't know what to do.

I picked up the wolf and just kept walking.

I had not gone more than twenty blocks when I saw four wolves come running up to me.

"Hey buddy, give us the little thing in your arms and we won't give you trouble." The one that looked like the leader said.

The leader looked like a wolf from earth it had a big bushy tail and was all white.

It could talk apparently and was obviously male.

The wolf had big sharp canine teeth and was snarling at me.

The other three wolves were just basic Minecraftian wolves and they didn't look very intimidating.

I looked down at the wolf in my arms and could tell it was male.

I wonder what these other wolves wanted with this wolf.

"Wrong answer" the leader said.

The wolves lunged at me.

Looks like I am going to have trouble getting to brawl town in one piece.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Author's note: hey hope you liked this chap everyone so just please **REVIEW! **

(Wolves are not nice, that is the lesson here. Just kidding. Lol)


	17. a little change in plans

Hello everyone I was just going to apologize for my lack of updating for the past couple of days. I have been going to Boy Scout camp and had my step-siblings over. I have had two doctors' appointments and have just not really had a lot of time I am going back to school on Tuesday so I might be out of working on this for just a couple of days. I am okay so don't get worried. I would like to say as well that I just need a little bit of time more. When I do come out with my next chap it will not be alone. Just because I have missed and am going to miss so much I am planning on posting many chapters in a short period of time. That means I will stop playing video games for an ENIRE WEEK and will just write chapter after chapter. I will get two to three done a day I am hoping I am sorry that it could not be equal but I hope this will do. I will just stop doing my normal video game routine just so I can get these chaps out. Those are way overdue but I will try to do as many as I can during the time of school craziness. I hope you understand. H2o1999/ JJ fritz


	18. Training with a God Part 2

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 16/ Training with a god Part 2

Author's note: hey everybody just going to try to get this chap out so here are your answers for your reviews.

Daninja: it wasn't necessary to stop there but it is never a necessity to stop anywhere. Actually, my last chap was about 2,000 words which is just the same length as almost all of the other chaps I write. I at least try to get 2,000 words or sometimes more. Sry if you thought it was too short but I do update almost every day so I think that counts for something.

Zombie bro: I am happy you liked the chapter and I was just trying to get an opinion. I didn't get any negative feedback so I will keep on writing them. Lily and Falker is a hard pair to do for now because Andr doesn't like lily. I might be able to throw in a couple of that pairing but I might have some trouble. I promise that I will do one just for you.

Minecraft-dude: I am sorry that you think that but it those scenes are part of the storyline so it is not easy to remove them.

Minecraft-dude (second review): hahaha, of course that is what I am going to do. How did you know?

Tzeen: ya me too.

NotTelling: thanks that is a really supportive thing and I would like to say that I am getting better so that is a start.

BlackLatios562: how did u see that ()o(). (Just kidding ya that was obvious)

Guest: I know right

Guest (second review): that is so true

Guest (third review): that was always planed but rose will come up later in the story so don't expect her to go away too soon.

Ice assassin Ace: thank you I will keep going.

Guest (fourth review): ya I know in that part they were definitely evil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

I stared into the eyes of the wolf and bared my normal human teeth.

"I don't think so dog breath" I said with a smirk.

"Wow you little brat, you at least did something noble, that is before you **DIE**." The leader wolf jumped at me and I dodged with ease.

The leader was slower than me so this wasn't hard.

The other wolves on the other hand were much faster than me.

The three Minecraftian wolves jumped at me.

I punched one in the gut making it fly into a tree.

The other two dog type creatures got onto me and bit me.

I ripped one off that was now lodged into my arm.

"Get off me you FUCKER!" I yelled while throwing the wolf into the same tree as the other wolf.

I was starting to get mad.

This harmless dog was being assaulted by these assholes so I was going to kill them if they touch me or the dog again.

They are just wolves not like I have a leader to fear or something.

Is there a princess of the wolves?

If there is I am in deep shit.

I twisted the other dog off my legs and slammed my knee into the dogs back.

The dog that I had struck had a big blood stain around its chest.

Its back had snapped in half, badly, and it was nowhere close to being alive.

The leader of the battalion of the dog gang growled at me and ran off.

I picked up the dog that had been put down earlier.

Its eyes started to open and it was immediately scared when I was holding it.

The dog jumped out of my arms and landed on the ground shakily.

The dog then promptly fell over right after.

I started to talk to the dog not that it could understand me.

"I am not going to hurt you" I said.

"Don't lie to me oversized creature" the wolf said to me in a tone that was scared yet somehow confident.

"Fine then, be that way. I just saved your ass and I don't even get a thank you.

That is a little odd don't you think?" I said trying to get the point across that I didn't want to hurt her.

"How did you help me" the wolf said in a neutral tone.

"Those other wolves that were chasing you and I just kicked one of their ass's so that they would go away" I said to the wolf.

"Ok I guess that deserves a thank you" the wolf said.

I could not make out whether it was male or female it was hard to tell.

The voice sounded fake.

"Thanks" it said.

"No problem" I said.

The wolf stared at me like I was supposed to do something.

"My name is Emily by the way if you care." Emily said to me.

"I was wondering that and why you were staring at me." I said hesitantly.

Emily, who I now knew was a girl, just kept staring at me and I just started to back up a little bit.

I had no idea what the fuck this dog was going to do.

She had a neutral expression on but it seems that in this world facial expressions can be deceiving.

I turned around and started to walk away slowly.

"That is it?" Emily asked me in a shocked tone.

"What do you mean? I was thinking you would want your space so I was just gonna keep going" I said.

"That is abnormal… you don't want anything from me in return." Emily asked curiously.

I didn't have time to respond before Emily said "no meetings, no favors, no sex…nothing?"

I just stood there with my mouth agape.

Luckily I wasn't facing her so she didn't see this.

Wow, apparently doing someone a favor is worth a lot more here than on earth.

I couldn't even get a friend by helping them.

Now Emily had given sex to someone to helping her.

Wait, did Emily have things in her past that made her need to get help a lot.

I turned around and just said simply "no".

"Well, I guess goodbye then." Emily said still unsure.

I just simply turned around and started to walk in the direction of brawl town.

"FUCK, HIDE" Emily screeched from behind me.

I turned around and watched Emily disappear behind a tree.

I heard a feminine voice from a short distance away and hid behind the closest tree.

I peeked out through the bushes and watched.

"Come on; come on, just a little bit farther." I heard an about 16 year old girl say.

I peered out of the tree leaves and saw two people.

I saw that there was one boy and one girl.

They were animated and looked odd.

I looked at the guy first.

He was wearing a light blue shirt that was scratched and tor in many placed near the bottom.

He was wearing light brown docker kind of pants.

These pants were a kind of dress pants that were a nice light brown a little lighter than dirt color.

His hair was a dirty orange color and was cut short.

His hair was brushed off to the right side and covered his right eye.

That guy looks way too familiar I feel like I have seen him before.

I looked at the girl next.

The girl was wearing a white leather chest pad and a light grey pair of jean shorts.

The girl had flowing pure white hair that flowed down to her lower back.

Neither the girl nor the guy was wearing shoes.

"Cynthia, where are we going." The guy asked in a voice I knew.

It sounded so much like someone that I have heard before but I don't know who.

The girl was leading the guy to somewhere and the guy was blindfolded with a piece of leather.

"Emily I know you are here so come out and meet Me." Cynthia said.

"Damn it." I heard Emily say as she came out of hiding.

"Well there you are, anyways I need that boy you were with." Cynthia said.

"No way do I want him in your hands." Emily replied coldly.

"Don't talk back to me or I will tear you limb from limb do you understand" Cynthia hissed coming dangerously close to Emily.

"Yes princess" Emily replied in a shaky voice.

"Oh human there is someone I want you to meet." Cynthia called out to me.

"You set me up with a human?!" the boy responded still blindfolded.

"Yes Flash, you haven't been out on a date in a while so I thought I would give you one" Cynthia said to Flash.

Wait, FLASH!?

I looked at the man and watched him untie his blindfold.

Standing there right in front of me just five blocks away was Flash.

"Why would it be a boy anyways I am not gay" Flash said to Cynthia.

"You can't fool me Flash. You and I both know that you are actually a girl" Cynthia said.

DAFAC!?

FLASH IS A GIRL WHAT THE FUCK!

She looks like a guy how the hell is she a girl.

"You should really stop hiding your voice; your real voice is much cuter" Cynthia said to Flash.

"Fine" said Flash.

"Come on use your real voice" Cynthia said to Flash again.

"Why do you want me to use my real voice" someone said.

I looked at Flash and saw that she was the one talking.

Flash's real voice sounded like a 22 year old girl.

I just looked at Flash and I didn't know what to do.

I thought that Flash was a guy and I was going to kill him.

I can't kill a girl I have already gone too far with hurting girls so I will not do that.

Damn it, I was hoping for that.

Now what the hell do I do, just sit behind the tree?

Do I show myself and scare Flash?

I will do that I will just scare the crap out of Flash in whatever way I can.

"I don't think that you have met this boy but you might like him. I don't know but you are a princess so I don't think he will care about your small chest" Cynthia stated to Flash.

"Hey!" Flash said.

"It is true for one and for two you want to be a guy so why do you care." Cynthia said to Flash.

This was the time I was going to speak.

"It wouldn't matter, but I need a girl with a good personality.

Sadly for Flash I happened to have disliked her since I first met her." I said.

I didn't give the two time to respond before I jumped out from behind the tree.

I rolled over my arm in a judo roll and kept my head down.

I was kneeling but I soon stood up.

I stared deep into Flash's eyes with silent anger.

I laughed a little evilly and Flash backed up a couple of blocks.

"You two know each other" Cynthia asked confused.

"Yes…" Flash said quietly and it sounded like she was scared.

"I don't know if you heard that Andr's kingdom got attacked and destroyed by Flash.

If you didn't then you are one of the only.

I happen to like Andr as a person so I would like to keep her away from Flash. \

I was about to kill Flash right when she told me that the enderman kingdom had been attacked.

That move was a backstab.

Flash, you have no idea what you are dealing with." I ended my long speech and started to take a step towards Flash.

Flash backed up another step in return.

"Flash are you afraid of this human" Cynthia asked astonished.

"He is stronger than you think." Flash said to Cynthia.

"Ha, as if" Cynthia said.

"Flash, although your friend does not understand me I would like to give you a chance to leave." I said.

I didn't want to have to attack but I would if I had to.

Flash nodded and said "Cynthia please let's go".

"No! This human can't hurt me or you." Cynthia said.

_I will take care of it_.

I heard those words flow through my head but I wasn't thinking.

Just then something reached its hand out and grabbed my stomach.

I turned around very startled and saw welcomed eyes.

I saw Herobrine standing behind me.

I realized that he was talking to me and that he was going to take care of this situation.

"Apprentice don't do anything to irrational. I will get them to go away just stay here. I need to train you after this so just stay put." Herobrine whispered into my ear.

"Ladies" Herobrine said in a louder voice "leave my apprentice alone and I will leave you unscathed".

"Who are you to tell two princesses to do" said Cynthia in an annoyed tone.

"I thought you would never ask" Herobrine said.

Herobrine came out from behind me and took his hand off my stomach.

I watched both of the princesses faces look deep into Herobrine's angered white eyes.

"Run…**BEFORE I KILL YOU!**" Herobrine yelled in a demonic voice.

Flash had already started to run right when she saw Herobrine.

Cynthia just backed away and then turned around and ran.

Right after the two girls had run away I saw Emily walking away slowly.

I think I should say something.

"No problem I will" Herobrine said. Herobrine walked up to Emily and kneeled down to pet her back.

Herobrine started to pet Emily and she started to smile.

"Here I will give you this" Herobrine said to Emily.

Herobrine snapped his fingers and out of his hand came a diamond collar.

I watched as Herobrine hooked it around Emily's neck.

The collar fit perfectly an Emily loved it.

"Now; if you ever get in trouble then just keep this on and I or my apprentice will come and help you. You have power you just need to discover it." Herobrine said to Emily.

"Thank you…" Emily said shocked.

"Now run along you have places to be" Herobrine said.

Emily ran at top speed in the opposite direction that I was originally heading.

"Come on apprentice you have training to do" Herobrine said to me.

I was still in shock.

I had never seen Herobrine be so fatherly toward anything.

I thought that Herobrine was evil.

Damn, maybe I was wrong.

Herobrine being my master and my teacher might not be so bad.

I still have no idea what he wants to teach me but I don't think it will really matter to me.

Wow, I am going too far too fast I still need to find out what he wants from me.

"I am not evil I just have a feud with the creator, just because of that everyone fears me. I am going to teach you how to use your powers as the element of Darkness." Herobrine said.

"How am I the element of darkness?" I asked Herobrine.

"Look I need to tell you a lot so I will need to tell you everything about why you are here first." Herobrine said.

"Just sit down next to me and we will take some time and I will explain all the things you wish to know." Herobrine said motioning for me to sit down next to him in the grass.

Herobrine sat down before I did.

I looked at Herobrine and he said "it all started 3,017 years ago".

I stared intently at him and I knew we were going to be here for a while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Author's note: I am sorry this took so long but here it is and I will hopefully come up with another chap near the end of the day. If you have any questions feel free to ask me I am open to questions. If anyone has OC's you can send them to me and I will incorporate them. I don't want like 50 but I can take some. I don't want this story to have TOO many unnecessary characters. I am happy to add OC's though where they fit. If you want to send them to someone else who is giving you a guarantee for them being incorporated I will not be offended by that. I am trying to just keep the character limit to a minimal because I don't want it to be too confusing. **REVIEW!**


	19. Some Info and an Accident

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 17/ Some Info and an Accident

Authors note: hello everybody I know this chap is getting out late but I do hope you enjoy it. There was A TON of reviews from the same person named Guest. I would like to thank you for reviewing for all of the chapters but it was a little much for me to handle. I am not going to reply to each review individually but I will say thank you so much for taking the time to write all of that. If you would like I could send you something that would have all my answers but for space purposes I found that they all had two answers. Thanks or Lol. Now to continue on with the story.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Herobrine's POV

"So I am not going to explain what happened in time that doesn't involve you so just try to keep up" I said to my apprentice.

"Alright well I would like to hear about it sometime" Falker said.

That was a shock no one has ever cared about my past.

Why does he keep doing stuff like this to me?

I don't know how to handle this.

I never know how to handle it though.

I wasn't prepared for my apprentice to care about me when I first heard about him.

I guess I will just explain about the prophecy, reapers, his powers, and my surprise for him.

"Ok, apprentice I will talk to you about the prophecy first." I said.

"That would be appreciated" Falker said.

"Well, the prophecy was made before anyone ever lived on this planet.

The prophecy claimed that far into the future that there would be two humans that were from a faraway land that would come to minecraftia.

These two humans would have special powers one of light and one of darkness.

The two humans would be very powerful but they are still human.

The two humans would be taught by the gods of light and dark to become their apprentices.

Once the two humans were trained war would break out between the light and the dark.

One team would overpower the other but it would be a close match.

Both of the gods will be dead but not forgotten.

Whoever is left will rebuild everything about minecraftia in the human's own image.

One of the apprentices will live one will die.

The one who wins however will be scared because of this tragic event and will lose the ability to love.

The only way to break this curse is to love someone before the two sides went to war.

There is only one winner in this war and that would be the creator.

The creator did this to show his power when the people of minecraftia rebelled 17,000 years ago.

Now I may be the god of darkness but I am not invincible." I ended my speech on the prophecy and Falker looked amazed.

"Who is the creator?" I heard Falker think.

"The creator has never released his or her name but it doesn't matter. He left the day after he created the prophecy." I replied to Falker's thought.

"Who is the god of light" Falker thought again.

"His name is Dylan and I do not like him." I said.

"I thought that you said that you had a feud with the creator" Falker said out loud this time.

"I do but Dylan is also nicknamed the creator so I could see how that could be confusing. I have a feud with both of them but that is not important." I said felling rushed.

"Alright what is next that I need to know" Falker said while still trying to comprehend what I had just finished talking about.

"The next thing that you need to know is about reapers" I said.

"What is that?" Falker asked a little scared.

"Reapers are a genetic mutation in cube humans that happens to give them a little bit of darkness magic.

Reaper is considered a disease that kills cube humans almost instantly.

The same second that the cube humans die from reaper their spirits are reborn in my castle.

They will have all of their memory and still look the same.

I then talk to them about what has happened and they have the choice to either go back into minecraftia as a reaper or they can be reborn with different parents.

No one likes becoming a reaper yet its powers are very cool.

I placed one of my strongest reapers inside you when you were born.

She has given you your first power but the rest you must learn without her help.

The reaper inside of your spirit is a 17 year old girl who is a little odd.

She has a couple of things that have tweaked your personality a little bit.

There are some things that you wouldn't do if you didn't have her inside you.

For example you wouldn't masturbate so often if she wasn't inside you.

She sometimes puts lust inside your mind which makes you do things that you would normally not do as often.

Also your major lust for muscular girls came from her as well.

The reaper inside you happens to be bisexual so she has a fetish for muscular woman so that came from her too.

She is very powerful but she may not have been the smartest choice.

Luckily she cannot come out of you until you learn five new darkness magic moves.

You won't probably want to meet her but she will DEFINITLY want to meet you." I stopped talking to Falker about Reaper's and especially the one inside of him.

Falker's mouth was dropped and his eyes were very wide.

His mind was flowing with questions but the one that I heard the most was what her name is.

I guess I will try to answer all of his questions before moving on.

"Her name is Eva but that's not very important until you meet her." I said.

The next question that I heard was why did it have to be a girl and can Eva read my mind.

"I don't know why I chose Eva but she was one of the few who volunteered.

To answer your other question yes, Eva can read your mind and turn into a sprit and see what you are doing from different perspectives.

Eva can fly around you in sprit form and see what you are doing.

Eva cannot alter the environment however." I finished answering his questions.

I only heard one other question but I don't know if I should answer it.

"Yes" I said

"She can feel what you are doing so she is actually a part of everything you do.

That does include all of the sexual encounters you have had with yourself or others."

Wow I probably scared the shit out of him now.

Having a 17 year old girl watch you have sex is probably a scary concept to him.

I really shouldn't tell him that I have been watching him sense he was born.

Now, that would scare the fuck out of him.

I still have two things to explain to him and I thing I got most of the important questions that Falker was thinking.

"Now to move on to your powers.

You use the same magic I do which is called darkness magic.

Darkness magic fuels on the sadness, pain, heartbreak, scare, or unhappiness of others.

When you take this emotional or physical pain from the things in your world you will clear the bad feelings out of the person that you are draining from.

The person will not be scared or anything else that would make them unhappy.

You will make the person you are draining from happier and confident while giving yourself more power.

You can learn thousands of moves but I am only going to teach you some."

I then ended my talk about Falker's powers and this he took well.

"So it actually helps people" Falker asked curiously.

"Yes it makes them have confidence in whatever they are doing.

You can really perk up someone's day when you drain their sadness.

However there is a catch.

You cannot use certain moves unless you have certain energy.

For example you cannot use the move "false lust" unless you have the power drained from heartbreak." I said.

"Wow that is very impressive I thought that it was going to be evil magic or something" Falker said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well it is it is just taking it from other things.

It is using other things to send out major amounts of anger or scare.

There are five different kinds of darkness magic charges: sadness, pain, heartbreak, scare, and unhappiness." I said.

"What do they all do?" Falker asked.

"Unhappiness is very abundant but fairly weak. It is the first tier in darkness magic.

The second tier is sadness and is common but not as common as unhappiness.

Tier three is pain while the fourth is scare; the final tier is heartbreak.

Each tier you go up is more powerful than the last but is also less common.

Heartbreak is the least common because the heartbreak has to be the breakup of at least one love.

This means that one thing has to be in love with the other while the so called other in the relationship doesn't love them back.

This kind of magic power you usually have to search for a little bit before you find it.

All of the kinds of magic power can be stored to a very high amount but still will run out in a fight.

You will not want to go around picking fights with everyone so be careful.

If you get the opponent agitated before a fight then it will give your attacks against them to be powerful.

Dankness magic is knows to be fast and deadly; it usually makes for a short fight unless if you are fighting a hard opponent." I finished my rant about Falker's magic yet Falker was always paying attention.

"How do I gather the darkness of others?" Falker said in his head.

"You collect it by using a move called "Source Collector". I replied to Falker's mental question.

Falker did not think anything else that interested me so I decided to move on to the most fun part.

"I have a surprise for you by the way." I said trying not to giggle.

I failed miserably and started to giggle in my feminine voice.

Damn, I hate that my laugh and giggle are the only two things I can't cover up.

I don't like that but there is nothing I can do about it so whatever.

"What is it?" Falker asked looking worried.

I snapped my fingers without any more words.

I spawned in the bag from my castle which just happened to be Falker' school backpack from eighth grade.

I dropped the backpack in front of him and he opened it quickly.

Falker looked like a little boy on Christmas day looking at his presents from Santa.

I watched as Falker pulled out a couple of textbooks, his laptop, his iPod, and his flash drive.

"WOW!" Falker yelled out loud.

Falker looked up at me with very happy eyes.

"I have enchanted them so you never use power and can get on the internet all the way from here." I said with a smile.

I had made it access the internet from earth so that he could still do everything that he would want to.

"THANK YOU!" Falker said as he ran up and hugged me.

I couldn't say anything. Falker was showing me some sort of affection.

I just stayed totally still. I could barely think I was just so happy.

I barely even knew what I was doing until it was already over.

I opened my eyes to be met with the scared and confused eyes of my apprentice.

Oh no, what have I done?

I messed it all up…

Fuck!

Fuck!

FUCK!

I yelled in my head.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: what did Herobrine do? Why are those items so important to Falker? Why does Herobrine disguise himself? YOU WILL FIND OUT TOMMAROW! PLEASE REVIEW!


	20. How can I Fix this? (the right one)

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter: 18/ How can I Fix this?

Authors note: hello people and I don't have much to say so here are my responses to your reviews.

Lilysash97: it was supposed to be confusing and a cliffhanger. That was the point.

Daninja666: read the chap and find out.

Blank: I will take that as a compliment. ;)

Guest: thanks I am getting better so I am hoping for the best.

Avplover: that's the plan.

Dude766: flame much? Anyway just don't read it if you don't like it. Not to be mean but it is pretty sleight forward.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX

Falker's POV

I opened my eyes and looked straight into Herobrine's eyes.

Did that just happen?! I screamed in my head.

I couldn't talk. I couldn't comprehend what happened.

I wanted to know but I still did nothing.

That if it happened was so uncalled for.

Ok, just try to get Herobrine to talk; maybe he will know what to say.

I looked up at Herobrine who stared into my eyes with white eyes.

His emotion was one I didn't think was possible in Herobrine.

Fear, I saw fear and horror in his eyes.

He looked like he was disgusted with himself.

"Why…what…how…" I couldn't form sentences only words.

"I didn't know how to react" Herobrine said to me in a cowardly voice.

"React To what?!" I asked harshly.

"You showed me affection…I…I… didn't know how to…re…react." Herobrine stuttered a little bit but made it through.

"I hugged you and YOU KISSED ME WHAT THE FUCK!

ON THE LIPS TOO FOR LIKE FIVE SECONDS AND YOU MOANED A LITTLE BIT! " I yelled very loudly.

"Look I have more explaining to do but trust me this could be worse." Herobrine said putting on a fake smile.

"I CANNOT SEE HOW THIS COULD BE WORSE!" I yelled again still majorly in shock.

"I…I…could…" Herobrine trailed off at the end so I couldn't hear the end of his statement.

"What did you say?" I asked Herobrine in a normal tone.

"I…I…could…be a…guy" Herobrine said in nothing more than a whisper.

"You are a guy!" I said raising my voice a little bit.

"I…am a girl" Herobrine confessed.

My mouth dropped again and I had no response.

"I didn't want you to have to find out this way.

I created a voice and appearance disguise that can last for a long time.

It is the same one that was given to Flash to hide her voice.

I use it to make sure that the god called Herobrine is kept alive forever.

I am not Herobrine because I can die and although I am a god, I am not invincible.

I have a true form yet I never let anyone see it.

Everyone important in this world has a secret and I am no exception.

I have been around for 16,000 years but that just means I look like a 16 year old girl in my true form.

There have been two Herobrine's to actually live but I am not one of them.

I am using a fake disguise yet I am still very powerful.

Not even the god of light knows that I am a girl.

No one takes me seriously in my true form so I stay in this form for that purpose.

I didn't want you to find out that way." Herobrine was interrupted by me.

"So you were never going to tell me so then I would always be creped out by your laugh and such" I said a tad bit annoyed.

"I was eventually just not now" Herobrine said in a flustered tone.

"Well can I at least see you true form so I can believe you" I said still spectacle about this idea.

"No, I can't do that" Herobrine said.

"You kissed me and I thought you were a guy so I think you at least have to prove that you are a girl so I trust you again." I said.

I could tell the words "trust you again" hit Herobrine hard.

Wait, was Herobrine its name?

"No my name is not Herobrine.

Originally my real name is Huntress.

It is an odd name but I don't mind that." Herobrine responded to my mental question.

Damn it is hard to trust what it says anymore I am so confused.

"Here I will show you just to get you to trust me." Herobrine said VERY Unconfidently.

"Alright here goes nothing" Herobrine said to itself.

"TRUE FORM" Herobrine said. Herobrine was bathed in a dark vortex that surrounded it on all sides.

I stood there waiting for something to happen.

A couple of seconds passed of me just waiting.

It felt like hours but it was only a couple of seconds.

I guess that is when time stands still.

I watched as the vortex was opened and I saw a girl there.

She was in my opinion very beautiful.

She was wearing a gray vest that went halfway up her stomach.

The vest was unzipped halfway and her bra was showing a little bit.

The vest was a dark black with a hint of dark purple on it.

The girl was wearing shorts that looked a lot like the kind I like.

The shorts went just above her knees and were black with purple in it as well.

The purple in the shorts looked like it was clawed by an enderman.

There was a claw shaped purple splotch on both sides of the shorts.

The claw pattern was facing inward on both sides and looked like the claws were grazing her inner thighs.

The shorts also looked like they were made out of silk but looked as strong as bedrock.

She was wearing boots that went up to her ankles.

Her shoes were black with red streaks on both sides of each shoe.

Her stomach was very muscular and was showing.

Her vest did not cover up much so you could see her abs, stomach, and a little bit of her bra.

Her eyes were a shining white that had no pupils.

Her hair was a glorious silver color and sparkled in the light of the forest although there was little light.

I found a strap that was traced all the way around her splitting her boobs in different directions.

The strap was a pure dark purple and connected to a shield on her back.

The shield was connected with some hooks.

The shield had the same looks as her shorts.

The same purple claw design on the shield and the outside of the claw on the shield was an evil looking black.

There was a belt around her hips which was pulled a little too tight.

The belt was black with a short sword holster on the right side.

There was a machete not a sword in the holster.

It had the same edges as a saw would have.

The machete looked like a survival machete but it had the word darkness and lust on each side of the machete.

The machete was a mixture of silver and black.

The machete and the shield had a dark aura around them that looks like the same particles that you find when you dig down to bedrock.

The girl has fairly large breasts but her muscles were strong.

That was the most noticeable thing that I noticed which thanks to the reaper inside of me I was turned on by.

I must have been looking at the girl for about five minutes and I looked up into her eyes to see her blushing.

"Alright do you believe me now" the girl said.

The voice was just like a sixteen year old girl that had a hint of masculinity in it.

The voice was not annoying in fact it sounded enchanting.

The voice seemed to travel well but it had a slight bit of seductive tones in the voice.

The voice still seemed to have a motherly edge on it yet somehow I could still tell it was Herobrine.

"Wow" was all I said.

"ok, ok stop staring at me now that you have seen my true form I need to get out of this form before someone sees me." Huntress said.

I wasn't done looking at her because she was just so damn beautiful.

I had met a lot of pretty girls in this world but Huntress beat them even if just by a little bit.

No matter what I describe her as I could not do justice to how beautiful she actually looked.

I saw Huntress start to blush a deeper shade of red as I kept staring and thinking about her.

"Alright I will show you again later." Huntress said a little bit annoyed yet still blushing.

"I wasn't staring!" I said breaking out of my trance.

"Please, you couldn't make me happier by telling me that I am beautiful but still you have to at least admit you did stare for five minutes." Replied Huntress while quickly starting to transform before I could reply.

Right after Huntress transformed back into Herobrine again I said "fine I was staring but you have to admit that you are beautiful" I said to Herobrine.

"Fine in my true form I am pretty" Herobrine said while still blushing even after her transformation.

"How do I talk to you now? What do you want me to call you now?" I asked Herobrine/Huntress.

"If we are alone than I am huntress anywhere else Herobrine." Herobrine said.

"Ok master" I replied.

"Or you could call me master. Actually I would prefer that." Herobrine said.

"Ok master, what are we going to do now?" I asked her.

"I am going to train you now in the ways of darkness magic but even before that I need to test you." My master said.

"What do you need to test me for" I asked calmly yet a little scared.

"I need to test you in three different areas. Strength, defense, and stamina" Herobrine told me.

"Why only those three" I asked.

"Because those are the only ones I am not yet sure of." My master replied.

"Alright well which one do you want to do first" Herobrine asked me.

"I would like to do….." I started

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: I know this chap was a little short but it had to be don't worry the next ones will be longer. I HAVE A POLL WHICH ONE OF THE TESTS SHOULD FALKER DO FIRST! REVIEW OR PM ME AN ANSWER!

Strength- a dungeon

Defense- getting hit by projectiles

Stamina- ?

PICK ONE AND AS ALWAYS TELL ME HOW I DID AND HOW I CAN IMPROVE!


	21. The First Test

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 19/ The First Test.

Authors note: hello people thank you all for reviewing and voting I appreciate it. I don't know if I just stated it wrong or if people misunderstood but I would like to say that although I appreciate people giving me ideas for the three tests I already had them planned out so I will try to incorporate some of the ideas but I cannot guarantee anything. I would also like to say that I am going to do all of them but I was just asking for what order they should go in. I am sorry for not being more clear in my authors note at the end of the last chapter. **PLEASE NOTE IF SOMETHING IS IN ITALICS DURING THIS CHAP THAT MEANS THAT IS WHAT IS ACTUALLY HAPPENING. THE ITALICS ARE ACTIONS THAT ARE HAPPENING WHILE FALKER IS THINKING. **

searRanbow9-ptg: thank you for the compliment and for understanding.

Blank: sorry but I can't do that only because I have something specific planned already.

SinnEr007: I will do it second because it got four votes.

Ice assassin Ace: oh no he is not a girl but the population of minecraftia in 80% girls while there are only 20% guys. I will do strength first because it got three votes.

Najee: hahaha I will do that one last because it got five votes so I thought I would do it last just to make it sweeter.

Dude766: ok although that was confusing I think I get the idea. It was obvious to some people but not to others what they thought I was going to do.

Krysis: don't worry I already had something like that planned.

Avpolver: oh trust me the dungeon is going to be bigger than that. Hehehe

Anonymous: ok that will be second.

The first test will be strength just because I wanted the one that got voted for the most to be last to make it sweeter. Thanks all of you for voting so on with the chap.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Falker's POV

"I think I will pick strength" I said after a couple of minutes of thinking.

"Alright then let's go. I will explain on the way" Herobrine said.

Herobrine started walking in the direction of brawl town.

"We are going to the inter collection of mobs dungeon.

This dungeon was a place designed for anyone wanting to train themselves against hostile mobs.

It doesn't have real mobs but has genetically mutated mobs that don't have the ability to think.

These mobs will die but will just turn into energy.

The energy will be flown back into the spawners placed under the ground.

The mobs won't respawn until you leave the room.

These mobs are powerful and have the ability to spawn with armor and weapons.

The dungeon has a combination of bosses that are individually powerful for their own methods of attacking.

Only the bosses have magic but it is not much.

You should be able to handle them." Herobrine said to me explaining mostly what I was about to try to accomplish.

"Wow that doesn't sound fun" I said in reply.

"Oh trust me just keep on fighting and don't worry I will give you armor and weapons." Herobrine said trying to make me feel better.

Herobrine trying to make me feel better about this place was just a waste of breath.

This place sounded like one of my own dungeons that I used to build on my minecraft back on earth.

Those dungeons are very hard, almost impossible.

Well I am going to die that sounds like fun. I felt so terrified of this place that I felt like running.

"I know you are scared but you need a partner" Herobrine said while smiling at me.

"Who would that be?" I asked totally confused.

"Me; stupid" Herobrine said bluntly.

"Wait but that would be unfair" I said making a good point.

Herobrine's powers were so powerful that he could blow the mobs apart with her darkness magic.

"I could but I am just going to have the same armor as you.

I am just going to use an enchanted bow so we will be in the same predicament.

If you go down then so will I so this is risky.

We are playing with our lives so don't think this is going to be easy." Herobrine said to me keeping a straight face.

Holy fuck this isn't good.

I had to keep her alive and try to keep myself out of trouble too.

"Ha I can take care of myself I am more worried about you" said Herobrine with a slight smirk specifying that she was better than me.

My big mouth got the best of me and I started to get worked up.

"You know I will take that bet we will see who will kill more mobs." I said making the same smirk back at Herobrine.

"Wow looks like you actually do have some backbone in you" Herobrine said.

"I will beat you" I said bluntly with a hint of anger.

"Ha we will see there will be a scoreboard set up so don't you worry we will settle this.

I will take your bet you son of a bitch but don't think you are going to win." Herobrine said smiling yet still angry.

"Fine lets go girl" I said with a hint of a snap.

"Alright well we are almost there so here take this." Herobrine said to me.

I didn't have a chance to reply before Herobrine snapped her fingers and two sets of armor appeared.

Two sets of full diamond enchanted armor spawned with an enchanted bow and an enchanted sword.

"The armor is god armor meaning it has every enchantment possible on each piece of armor" Herobrine explained.

I sat there astonished at the sheer strength of the armor.

"The sword and bow are the same they are god weapons as well" Herobrine said.

"These are impressive." I said.

"I made them myself so don't get them scratched up too much" Herobrine said with a smirk.

"Fine let's get this battle of the best on" I said.

"Let's go" Herobrine said.

I picked up one of the sets of armor and the sword.

I put on all the armor and gripped the sword tightly.

I like to hold my sword with the blade facing backwards.

I am most skilled with holding my sword with one hand but I am not opposed to using a two handed weapon.

I held my sword the same way that I always do and Herobrine looked at me funny.

Herobrine had already put on her armor and was holding her bow across her chest with both hands.

"Why are you holding your sword like that?" Herobrine asked me.

"I like it like this and I work better with my sword like this." I replied.

"Alright well there it is lets go" Herobrine said.

I was very eager to get this challenge on it was going to intense but having my master there makes it fell more… I guess… fun.

"Here it is" Herobrine said.

I looked up and saw a massive building.

The building was made completely out of bedrock and was very large in all dimensions.

The building was 50 by 50 by 5 blocks.

It was five blocks tall but both sides were 50 blocks.

There was another building that was the boss room which was 20 by 10 by 4.

After you defeated the main room then you would have to go to the boss room.

There were two iron doors with buttons to enter.

Apparently all you had to do was enter then all the mobs would spawn.

There was no way out until you got out the back door of the boss room.

"Hey someone is going in the dungeon" someone said from behind me.

"Really" someone else said.

The word of Herobrine and I going into the dungeon spread like wildfire.

Before I knew it there were about 125 people behind us cheering.

"Let's go" Herobrine said from next to me.

"Hey the one on the right is kind of cute" someone said behind me.

I heard multiple giggles and I started to blush lightly.

"Ugggg come on let go" Herobrine said very annoyed.

I just laughed and followed my master to the doors.

Herobrine opened the doors with the push of a button.

Herobrine walked in and I saw that there was seats on the right and left side of the dungeon.

Cube humans started to flow into the seats until they were all full.

A booming voice came on some sort of loudspeaker kind of thing that started to count down from 3.

3.

I felt a little nervous.

2.

I feel more confident now because of the crowd.

1.

Here we go.

START!

Out of nowhere tons of zombies, spiders, enderman, pig zombies, skeletons, blazes, cave spiders, and many other mobs started to spawn.

Most of the zombies had iron swords and no armor but there was a good 25% that had some sort of armor.

A group of zombies was the first to approach me.

I jumped over the first zombie and stabbed it in the back.

I swung and decapitated three more in one swipe.

I did a tornado roundhouse kick and knocked a zombie over.

This zombie had a diamond on but a wooden sword.

I stabbed the zombie but it bounced off the chest plate.

I stabbed it again in the head and it died.

I saw the zombie disappear under my foot and I looked up.

Hundreds of mobs filled the room and I charged at a group of skeletons.

17 skeletons turned around and shot their bows at me.

I jumped out of the way and dodged 16 of them.

One of the arrows hit my chest but bounced off.

I jumped toward the skeletons and swung, killing two.

I swung my sword again killing another four.

One of the skeletons kicked me back three blocks and I did a back roll jump to get back on my feet.

I ran in a zigzag pattern so that none of the arrows would hit me.

I sliced through all the skeletons in five swings.

I looked around and saw Herobrine punching a zombie in the face.

Herobrine didn't have a bow which I saw in another zombie's hand.

The zombie shot at Herobrine but missed just by a hair.

I ran over to Herobrine two creepers trailing me.

I watched as the arrow flew straight for Herobrine's head.

I jumped and reached out my left hand.

I closed my eyes and felt myself hit the ground.

I felt something in my hands and I saw an arrow that was on fire at the tip.

I dropped the arrow and saw Herobrine's mouth wide open in shock.

That's when I realized what I had done. I had caught the arrow in midair.

How the hell I pulled that off I have no idea but I couldn't focus on that right now.

I threw my sword hard at the zombie with Herobrine's bow and the zombie got stabbed by my sword right through the head.

I saw the zombie fall to the ground with both of our weapons.

I jumped up and punched the zombie about to take the weapons.

I picked up my sword and killed three zombies in one swing.

I grabbed the bow and ran back to Herobrine.

I threw the bow at Herobrine and she caught it nicely.

"Watch out!" she yelled.

I didn't have a chance to respond before she pulled out a blue arrow out of her shirt.

The arrow was an ultimate lightning arrow.

Which I remember from a mod called ultimate arrows mod.

The mod was only updated once for minecraft 1.2.5 back on earth because not many people liked it.

The mod elemental arrows were much more popular.

The ultimate lightning arrow was an instant kill to any mob other than the creeper.

If you hit a creeper with the arrow then it would make it not only a charged creeper but an ultimate charged creeper.

This creeper can destroy everything in a 75 block radius in every direction.

I looked behind me and saw a zombie in full diamond enchanted armor with an enchanted diamond sword.

I watched as Herobrine let the arrow loose to early.

The arrow flew behind haywire and hit the creeper that was trailing me.

I watched as the now ultimate charged creeper start to sizzle.

I watched it start to explode and I wrapped my entire body around Herobrine's to protect her.

I felt major energy push us quickly into the wall.

I smacked the wall straight on my arched back.

I hit my head hard which made me bleed but other than that I was unscathed.

I opened my eyes and arms at the same time.

I looked around to see that there were about half the amount of mobs in the arena that there were before but I wasn't focused on that.

I looked down at Herobrine to see that she was unconscious.

Her chest plate was caved in about an inch and a half.

She was out cold and barely had a pulse.

I got mad.

I went enraged that something would hurt her so bad.

Luckily I had taken most of the damage but somehow was not injured.

Herobrine on the other side had blood all over her and her disguise was gone.

I looked at Huntress/ Herobrine and saw that she was barely living.

I went psycho.

I gripped my sword hard and set down Huntress.

My eyes went a deep almost blood red.

I felt anger coursing through my body.

I felt no pain only anger.

I knew I was going into rage mode.

I don't know how I knew that but I assumed that the reaper inside of me decided to be useful for once.

I charged at all of the mobs with pure anger.

I cared deeply for my master because she was one of the few people who actually had helped me.

_I started slicing through blazes with ease._

I knew that I could do great things with her help.

_I ripped off a pig zombie's head with my bare fist._

I felt confident in her presence.

_I sliced through seven spiders in one slice._

I leaned to trust her.

_I spun my sword around my entire body killing about 20 mobs. _

I knew that she wouldn't do anything unless it benefited me.

_I kept stabbing mobs until there were no more left. _

I barely felt alive. I opened my eyes and looked around.

I saw dead bodies everywhere.

Mobs off all kinds were all dead lying on the floor.

I picked up my sword out of a zombie and looked around.

I saw one enderman left and was walking closer to… HELL NO!

I yelled in my head. I ran across the entire dungeon in under thirty seconds.

I tried to stab the enderman but it teleported.

I looked around and felt the enderman teleport behind me.

I swung around my back but the damn thing teleported again.

The enderman teleported 17 blocks away from me and shot a dark purple blast out of its hands.

I jumped out of the way and the blast hit the wall.

The enderman raised its hands up and thousands of shadow hands rose out of the ground and tried to grab me.

I ran around them while slicing them into tiny bits.

I then saw the enderman start to spin around in a circle.

The enderman created a tornado of purple energy around her.

I watched as the tornado raged towards me.

"You want to play that way" I said with still a lot of anger.

"**FEAR STRIPPER"** I yelled.

Black lightning struck the tornado and I saw the enderman fly out of the tornado.

The vortex disappeared and the enderman got off its knees.

The enderman teleported behind me and pulled out a purple glowing sword.

The enderman held it to my throat and wrapped its other arm around my chest.

Most people would have thought they were done for but not me.

I wasn't going down now. I have not…come this far…to die now.

I stabbed my sword into the enderman's arm and it dropped the sword.

The enderman's arm started to bleed a dark purple.

I felt the hand around my waist start to loosen.

I twisted around in the weak grip.

I pushed the enderman over and held my sword's tip to its head.

I knew that if it tried to teleport I would teleport with it.

My sword was touching its neck.

It had no way to escape.

Its eyes showed fear and a lot of it.

The enderman looked like it was on the brink of tears.

I thought that these mobs didn't have emotions? I asked myself.

"They don't" I heard a familiar voice behind me say.

"That mob is not from the dungeon" Huntress said from behind me.

The voice of Huntress was weak.

"That doesn't mean I am letting it go" I said coldly.

"Let it go you will regret killing that one" Huntress said weakly.

I trust Huntress/Herobrine enough to let this enderman go.

I got off the enderman and it watched me stand up.

"Thank you" said the enderman.

That voice it sounded deathly familiar.

I knew that voice.

Oh fuck, the powers, the smart movement, the purple blade, it can't be.

I turned around and said "Andr?".

The enderman looked back at me and started to glow purple.

I watched when the light went away and their lying on the ground scared out of her wits was Andr.

I only have one question…why.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XX**

Authors note: YA THAT'S RIGHT. Anyways review and defense is next but I will finish tying the loose ends of this chapter in the next chapter. I will do the Defense test not next chapter but the chapter after that. **SO AGAIN REVIEW! **

**QUESTIONS BEING ANSWERED IN THE NEXT CHAP ARE THE FOLLOWING.**

**WHERE DID ANDR COME FROM?**

**WHEN DID FALKER BECOME SO POWERFUL?**

**HOW DID FALKER CATCH THAT SPEEDING ARROW?**

**AND MORE!**


	22. Should have shut up

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 20/ should have shut up.

Authors note: hello everyone I am sorry that I didn't update for the past little while I was on a trip so now I am back and writing once more. I hope that I didn't give people any bad ideas. But if you are reading this I am ok and will keep writing so ya. Also ONLY ONE PERSON NOTICED I USED A LEFT FOR DEAD 2 QUOTE! I do not own that quote but I wish I did because it is awesome. Here are my responses to your multitude of reviews.

Daninja: glad you enjoyed it and I will try to ignore the last part.

Blank: k

Zombies are fun (chapter 6): I will take it as a compliment.

Avplover: yes, maybe she will be punished. (Hehehe)

Zombies are fun (chapter 11): hahaha ya I like him too.

searRanbow9: YOU WERE THE ONLY ONE WHO NOTICED THAT I USED A LFD2 QUOTE!

Dude766: ya that is part of it.

Zombie bro: ya they are not stupid they just cannot think. It is confusing. OF COURSE SHE IS JELOUS AND NOW SHE WILL HAVE A POUTY FIT. Hahaha (maybe she will be punished… who knows. )

Zombie bro (second review) I saw that is helpful look at your other response right above this one.

Zombies are fun (chapter 21): I will here it comes.

Frag-Out2 (chapter 7): thanks that means a lot.

Frag-Out2: (chapter 8): I will

Frag-Out2 (chapter 10): thx

Frag-Out2 (chapter 11): Lol I know right.

Frag-Out2 (chapter 13): I tried! Glad it worked.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

Just… why?

What could I have possibly done to get Andr to come all the way down here just to hurt Herobrine?

"Andr why are you here" I said in a voice that hinted anger.

"I…I…" Andr couldn't get out words so I just looked at her with an unhappy expression.

If Andr came here to hurt me or Herobrine than she is not going to be happy that she made that decision.

I really hope she knows what she is doing.

"I…I… missed you…" Andr said quietly.

Huh, Andr could see me whenever she wanted.

I am confused now.

"You spent all of your time with Herobrine that I felt left out.

YOU KEPT IGNORING ME!

I TRIED THE BEST WAY I COULD TO GET YOU TO UNDERSTAND ME BUT YOU NEVER DID!

I TRIED THE ONLY WAY GARENTEED TO WORK YET IT STILL DIDN'T!

I JUST WANTED TO LET YOU KNOW I LIKED YOU! IS THAT SO MUCH TO ASK?!" Andr yelled at me.

I was speechless.

I couldn't think so I just said what came natural.

"If you liked me so much why did you keep coming after me with lust?" I asked.

I listened to myself and I liked my question.

I was curious why Andr kept coming after me and not someone else.

For heaven's sake she could have gone for someone else for a change.

I know I am not the only guy in minecraftia.

There should be another human here.

I think there are other human guy's that look better than me.

"I asked my friends." Andr started with a calmer tone of voice.

"My friends just said to be myself and that I could just have sex with you and then you would like me.

So I just kept my personality fully intact and in pristine condition so that you would give in eventually." Andr finished.

Wow Andr got some bad advice.

I got exposed to Andr's normal personality so I know how to counter it.

I still had no idea how to respond.

I couldn't even get into in depth thought before Andr started talking again.

"All I want is you for just a little while to show you that I do really like you." Andr said in her normal seductive tone of voice.

"Fine, I can accept that but please tell me why you were going to hurt Herobrine." I said.

My eyes opened very wide after I stopped talking.

FUCK! WHAT DID I JUST AGREE TO?

Oh fuck I am screwed now.

I dropped my head knowing that Andr wasn't going to let what I just said go.

I was talking without thinking.

I am doomed.

I was trying to avoid this kind of conflict with Andr but apparently I won't be keeping that streak anymore.

I am still scared how Andr is going to act in bed so I will just hope for the best.

"You… agreed!?" Andr said in a sort of quiet excitement.

"Oh, no" I said out loud but still talking to myself.

"YES YOU SAID YES!" Andr screamed in happiness.

"Come on don't hold me to that." I said in a desperate attempt to get out of it.

"Nope, you said yes so we are going to do it, no take backs now." Andr said still bursting with happiness.

I think I am running out of time but that was okay.

I still have time so I will use it wisely.

"Andr, I have to finish the dungeon so I need some time" I said.

Andr looked at me and then looked at Herobrine.

"That reminds me I still want to know why you came to hurt Herobrine" I said.

"You keep referring her to Herobrine but I think your eyes are messing with you" Andr said.

Fuck I forgot that she switched forms when she got hurt.

"She is pretty though" Andr said while licking her lips.

Apparently Andr likes Huntress too.

This is going to be interesting.

I feel so bad if Andr finds out that Herobrine is actually Huntress then I would feel terrible.

I think I am doomed anyway but I can still try to save the situation.

I have struck out all three times so let me try to get something good.

I failed at getting information from Andr. I couldn't help Huntress.

I blew the Herobrine disguise and I have to have sex with Andr very soon.

Wait, that is four things. Aw hell I am in a pothole of failure right now.

"Andr will just happen to be the first to know of my true form" said Huntress.

Andr looked at Huntress confused. "I am Herobrine but that is just a cover up.

My true name is Huntress." Huntress said.

Andr looked at Huntress but was much more accepting about that fact then I was.

"Well that's ok I don't judge. I do like this form mush more. *giggle*." Andr said in her normal seductive tone.

Andr seemed to really like Huntress's body just as much as I do.

I guess this might be more interesting than I thought. Huntress stood up and looked very embarrassed.

Huntress was blushing and looking at the ground.

"Ok let's go Huntress we got to go beat this dungeon" I said trying to get Huntress out of the sight of the horny Andr.

"Ok well I will see you later Andr" Huntress said in her feminine voice.

Earlier when Huntress would talk even just in the last conversation she would use her male voice.

Now I was very interested to hear what Andr thought of Huntress's voice.

"That voice makes you even sexier." Andr purred at Huntress.

"Ok, well… got to go" Huntress said trying to get away from Andr.

"Falker, when you come over be sure to bring her" Andr purred before teleporting away.

Well, that was interesting.

"We don't have to go over there do we?" Huntress said almost begging me.

"Trust me you are on her radar she will not sleep until she finds you" I said. Huntress looked iffy but okay.

"Now do you believe me that you are prettier than you give yourself credit for" I said trying to get her to understand that she was beautiful.

Huntress was just gorgeous but she doesn't get that she is pretty.

"Andr? Ha, she doesn't count" Huntress said.

I shrugged and Huntress led the way to the next area.

"Hey where are you going?" Huntress said to me.

"I was going to the boss fight." I replied with slight confusion.

"No you are not, you saved me. I would only make you fight the boss if you didn't help in this fight." Huntress said.

What? Ok well I still want to help at least.

I would feel bad to let her go in that place by herself.

"Don't worry about me I am going to be in and out in 30 seconds, tops." Huntress said with a smirk.

What?! I am insulted and relieved.

"You should be" Huntress said still keeping her smirk.

I loved her voice so much I like it much better than her male voice.

"Why thank you but now we have to go up to Andr's place so just start to head out of town and I will catch up." Huntress said.

I thought this was supposed to be a test not me tailing behind well she does all the work.

"I would have made you do the entire boss fight if you didn't do more than 50% of the work in the dungeon room." Huntress said.

I guess I shouldn't argue she knew what she was testing me for so I will just shut up and head out.

"Go out now and I will catch up… OK?" Huntress said.

"Ok I am going." I said. I turned around and started to head out.

The voice boomed on the loudspeaker thing and it said.

"Well, the place had to evacuated but I understand that only one will be going into the boss fight!".

"Yes that is correct!" I yelled back.

"Ok well come on out, male" the voice said.

I watched as the door opened and tons of people were outside.

I saw a couple of enderman who were standing up very tall.

I walked outside and without turning back said "good luck" to Huntress.

"I don't need luck I have skill" Huntress said with confidence.

"Fine don't take it" I said a little annoyed.

Huntress and I always have these little arguments.

It almost feels like Huntress is my sister.

No, that's not right.

She is like my very sexy cousin.

I don't have a cousin that I have met back on earth but if Huntress was related to me that is how we would be related.

Fuck, why does my master have to be so FUCKING BEAUTIFUL?!

Anyways, I guess I should actually watch where I am going.

I looked up and saw that the enderman had started to walk towards me.

One of the enderman handed me a note that read as follows "hello Falker, please follow my enderman to the portal to my house.

It shouldn't be too hard to get there.

Yes I know I have my own portal which might be scary but don't get your hopes up.

It is just an end portal.

The reason why I say that is just because someone might think it is cool that I have my own portal.

I guess I do have my own portal?

Never mind just follow the enderman. ,

Andr,

P.S. Don't forget Huntress" I looked at the note and laughed.

It looked like Andr was stressed about something.

Damn, I cannot understand that ender girl.

I looked up and nodded to the enderman.

The enderman turned around and started to walk.

I followed and kept looking out so I wouldn't bump into anybody.

I kept walking until I was out of the building.

When I went outside I started to feel bombarded with words.

I heard girls saying I was cute and guys saying I was weak.

Someone immediately came up to me and said.

"Hello cutie are you with anyone" the now I know girl purred at me.

"Probably" I replied. I was hoping that making a confusing answer would get her off my back quickly.

The cube girl stopped to think while I kept walking.

I heard the girl yell "watch out!" from behind me.

I looked up to be met with a fist.

I fell over and felt a body fall onto mine.

I immediately kneed my attacker in the groin and then kicked it off.

I opened my eyes to see that I had been attacked by a cube human guy.

"What the fuck" I said as I got up.

"You go away from here or I will kill you!" said the cube human with a cold tone.

"Dream on Cody he will kill you in a second" said the girl from earlier.

I looked up and started to walk off. I dusted myself off as we walked.

I kept getting good looks from girls and bad looks from guys as I went through town.

The enderman picked up the pace and I started to run after them.

The enderman started to teleport away and I just kept running on after them.

I started to lose them but I could follow their trail of enderman particles.

After about a minute I was out of town and into a dense forest.

"Told you I would be back" I heard a familiar voice from behind me.

I looked back at Huntress and she looked in a good mood.

Come on not like I didn't think she would come back.

Anyway right now I just have to find the portal.

"That is no problems just grab my hand" Huntress said.

This couldn't be good. I just hope Huntress knows what she is doing.

"Ya of course I do. you will probably survive this." Huntress said.

"Like that makes me feel better" I said. Huntress looked at me and walked a step closer to me.

"Wha…" I started to say.

"Shhhh" Huntress said. I didn't have a chance to think.

I was kissed with very soft lips.

This time I was happily surprised.

I think that I might just get what I want for once.

Still doesn't explain the timing though

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: ya so just review people and that is it next chap tomorrow. Yes it will take a while to get through the three tests.


	23. Cody the only Brave

Minecraftian Warnings

Chapter 21/ Cody the only brave

Rating: MA

Disclaimer: I own almost everything in this story except select things.

Authors note: hello everyone here is another chapter.

Daninja: that is not the last you will see of Cody. And Andr is Bisexual but only on certain instances.

Dynamic:

searRanbow: no problem thx all the well.

Frag-Out2: that is great there are many in the category just be sure not to be too close to mine or anyone else's. I have done that before and damn did people get pissed at me. Just learn from my mistakes. Let me know when it is up and I will look at it. Glad more people like writing.

Skyarmyman1777: I guess I could but I probably won't. Any mob will do whatever their princess tells them to do so I might make the princess of squid's evil.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

Huntress pulled away almost as quickly as she pulled in.

No way! I wanted to at least enjoy this.

I want to actually take action instead of standing back and letting someone do something to me.

I will make something happen for myself.

I wrapped my arms around Huntress's back and pulled her in.

Huntress started to lightly struggle.

I started to lighten the kiss which was originally sort of a hard kiss.

I felt Huntress really start to kiss back now.

Huntress looked happy now.

I lightly started to poke huntress's teeth with my tongue.

For some odd reason I was feeling oddly confident today.

I had never actually made something happen for myself.

Wait… I am a dumbass.

I forgot that Huntress can read my mind.

Well this is going to end faster than I thought.

I wish I could read her mind.

It would be helpful just too actually know what she wants for a change.

Wouldn't that be nice?

I opened my eyes to see Huntress had started to close her eyes.

Wow, maybe she is just ignoring me.

Oh, ya, that is what I should be thinking about.

I am an idiot.

I stopped thinking and started taking action.

Huntress opened her teeth allowing my tongue to enter.

Huntress started to snake her arms around my back.

I could feel her tongue but it was not moving.

Huntress seemed a little bit distracted.

I wonder how I can get her back.

She looks like she is thinking.

Ok, well I will just take a risk.

I slowly started to slide my right hand down her thigh.

Here goes nothing I told myself.

I pushed my tongue on top of Huntress's and lightly squeezed her butt.

I was worried but somehow I stayed calm.

Huntress's eyes opened wide but then slowly started to close again.

She was surprised, but accepted my act.

I started to feel her tongue push back against mine.

I felt what started off to being a slow and short kiss was switching into a more passionate kiss by the second.

Huntress started to strike my tongue.

That was the only way I could have described it.

Her tongue would attack my tongue with a series of quick strikes on every side of my tongue then she would pull away.

I could barely react before her tongue would come and attack mine again.

Ok, now I am going to fight back.

The next strike I will attack back.

I felt the first attack on the right side of my tongue so I curled my tongue around Huntress's tongue.

Our kiss started to be lazy but it still had a lot of passion.

I knew she would break it off soon but I would love to get as much as I could out of the situation.

I started to attack Huntress's mouth vigorously.

I explored the cavern with interest.

I had never had a kiss that lasted this long before.

We had probably been kissing for five minutes but it felt like eternity.

I started to hear a whisper in my head and I became confused.

I started to focus on the voice and it was repeating itself.

It just kept saying "move to the left". I felt like I should listen to the voice.

I knew it wasn't my own but I could tell that it was in my head.

The voice started to get louder and louder as if it was coming closer to me.

Finally it was screaming into my ear.

FINE I WILL MOVE TO THE LEFT!

I opened my eyes and pulled Huntress and me about a block to the left.

Huntress opened her eyes and looks surprised.

Huntress broke our kiss and looked at me.

Her eyes seemed to be surprised, confused, and sad.

I wouldn't think that Huntress would let me read her emotions so easily.

I wouldn't think she would be sad either.

I didn't have time to utter a word before I heard a grunt next to me and Huntress.

Huntress looked at the thing next to us faster than I did.

I saw a cube human lying on the ground. I broke the vice that I had on Huntress and she did the same.

The cube human flipped over and jumped up.

"I aimed perfectly how did I miss. I jumped and then you were gone.

No matter I will still kill you!" the cube human said.

I looked at the cube human and recognized him as Cody.

It was the same cube human that attacked me at the dungeon.

Looks like that voice in my head was right, he had jumped out at me.

I watched as the Cody pulled out an unusually large iron sword.

The sword was not enchanted and I had full diamond armor on.

I watched him swing at Huntress. I jumped up and kicked Huntress away.

I hope I didn't hurt her. The sword hit my side but it had no effect.

My armor reflected the sword well.

Cody grabbed the sword with both of his hands making his swings stronger but harder to maneuver and strike.

Cody swung the sword at my head with deadly accuracy and speed.

I jumped out of the way. I hopped forward and reached my leg all the way above his head.

I swung my heel down onto Cody's skull with years of practice behind me.

This move is called an axe kick and honestly was one of my weakest kicks.

Cody fell on the ground but picked up his sword and swung at my leg.

I jumped out of the way using a spin.

I did a kick with the top of my foot to the flat side of the sword.

The sword flew into a tree and broke a wood block.

The sword fell on the ground and Cody kicked me in the chest plate.

I flew back about three blocks and landed on my butt.

I kneeled and punched the block of dirt under me.

Apparently the block was already weakened because the block broke on contact with my fist.

I fell into the small hole and picked up the blockified piece of dirt.

I jumped out of the hole and stood up straight.

I saw Cody running at me reaching into his pocket.

I threw the block of dirt and it hit him in the face.

Cody stumbled back and looked enraged.

I was now four blocks away from him.

I walked a block closer and asked "what is the point of this?".

Cody did not answer instead he pulled something from his pocket.

I heard a click.

I blinked I was met with an item I never thought I would see in minecraftia.

When I opened my eyes I was met with a barrel of a gun.

It was a pistol to be exact. A 9mm revolver that looked heavily used.

The gun was loaded with one bullet.

HOW THE FUCK DID A CUBE HUMAN HAVE A GUN!

"Wow" I said.

"Hahaha, this is the only gun that exists in minecraftia and guess what it's only bullet is going to be used on". Cody said.

Wow this isn't going to end well.

"I have no idea what it does… do you want to find out" Cody sneered at me.

"CODY WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING" a feminine voice said from behind Cody.

Cody turned his head and was meet with the mad eyes of the girl who hit on me earlier.

Now is my chance.

If I learned anything from training with my master at my kickboxing academy back at home it would be, never turn your back on your opponent.

I wrapped my arm around Cody's arm and twisted it up.

Cody dropped the gun because of instinct and I pulled it before it could hit the ground.

I pointed it at Cody's head and said "lights out fucker".

I wasn't actually going to pull the trigger but I wanted to threaten him.

I backed up four blocks as Cody turned around.

Cody's eyes went wide when he saw that I now had the gun.

Cody had been talking to the girl who I think her name was Margret from their short conversation.

I hadn't really listened to their conversation but I had caught her name.

"Ok please don't shoot. My brother just is going crazy." Margret said to me pleading more like.

"First off tell me what I did to get him to attack me and two, someone tell me where he got a gun." I said.

"I attacked you because my sister liked you and you are abnormal. The gun I stole from Richard." Cody said.

"Who is Richard and why do you care if my sister liked me." I said still holding up the gun.

"I hoped that someone normal would have my sister. Richard is the element of light." Cody said.

The other element, now it makes sense.

Element of light and darkness that is… Well awesome.

"That is all I need, now just go away and don't come back" I said with anger clear in my voice.

I learned how to threaten very early so this was easy for me.

I wasn't angry but with these kinds of people that are what you have to do.

"Fine" Cody said.

I pulled the gun down and watched Cody turn around and walk away.

Margret stared at me but took a step towards me.

"Thanks" she said.

Then Margret turned around and followed her brother.

I watched the two walk out of sight.

I then focused on the gun.

It was a 9mm revolver it was from black star.

I hadn't heard of this company before.

The element of light had this.

I would like to meet the other element.

I wonder if he is friendly.

Huh, wait, where is Huntress.

I kicked her but where did she go from there.

I looked over at Huntress who was sitting down next to the tree I kicked her into.

"That was impressive" she said to me.

"Huh" I said totally confused.

"Your actions and reaction time" Huntress said.

"Thanks" I said.

"Come on we have to get to…" Huntress was interrupted by the sound of a teleport.

I saw Andr teleport behind Huntress.

"Hello Andr, did we take too long" I said in an annoyed tone.

"Damn it you ruined it and yes you took FOREVER" Andr said in an annoyed tone.

"I knew you were there Andr. You can be clumsy sometimes" Huntress said with a smirk.

"Hey!" Andr said a little mad.

"I agree" I said.

"Hey not you too" Andr said now a little more annoyed.

I started to snicker and Huntress started to giggle.

"Aww that giggle makes you so cute" Andr said in a baby voice.

Huntress immediately stopped and started to frown.

This caused me to laugh out loud.

"I know what you want with Falker, but what do you want with me." Huntress asked Andr.

Andr just giggled making her point more than obvious.

Huntress's eyes opened very wide and her mouth dropped.

"Uhhhh…" Huntress tried to talk.

"You seriously didn't see that coming." I said when I stopped laughing.

"No, I didn't." Huntress said still totally shocked.

"It's true you are very cute so I couldn't just leave you out" Andr said in a more seductive tone than normal.

"But…but…" Huntress tried to argue.

"No but's you agreed and I will hold you to that." Andr said.

"I told you once you are under Andr's radar she will find you" I said to Huntress.

"You are ok with this!?" Huntress said to me still shocked.

"No, but I can't do anything about it. I think I will survive." I said still unsure.

"Of course you will I am not crazy in bed." Andr said seeming to be offended.

"I thought that if you were normally crazy than you would be crazy in every situation" Huntress said with a smirk.

"Ugggg you guys annoy me" Andr said.

Huntress and I didn't even have a chance to say anything before Andr wrapped her arms around us and teleported.

I opened my eyes to find a room made of end stone.

There was a king size bed and someone in the corner.

It looked like a normal human.

She was naked but bonded to the wall.

She looked terrible and her body was absolutely destroyed.

Her body was covered in purple liquid it looked like she had been beaten for a long time.

I felt like I had seen this girl before.

I wonder how long she had been like that.

"How long has this girl been abused" I asked with a ton of worry.

"Oh she has been beaten for a while" Andr said with not much emotion.

"Why, that is so terrible!" I almost yelled.

"That is not important!" Andr yelled back.

"Here just look at her face maybe she will wake up" Andr said.

I ripped off the mask that had been put on the girl's face.

I watched the girl's eyes open.

Her mouth formed into a smile as she said "Falker?!".

I looked into her sea blue eyes and said "Rose?".

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: YA I bet you forgot about her. What will Falker do now? READ AND FIND OUT! REVIEW PLEASE!


	24. Meet and Greet

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 21/ Meet and Greet

Authors note: sorry this chap is overdue I have been getting too into tf2 lately so I am sorry about that. I will try to get another chap out today just to make up from yesterday but I don't know. Anyway here we go.

Avlover: Ummmm that is an interesting question but I would like to say that when Huntress is Herobrine then she has no reproductive organs at all. Huntress in her normal form is just a normal girl but with dark magic.

Daninja: ya a lot of surprises came up during that chap and now I am going to confuse everyone but that is ok.

Frag-Out2: I am still surprised that so many people guessed rose's return. I did review your story like you asked me to.

searRanbow9-ptg: np but yes Falker finally made something happen. He may try to make things happen more often but once you meet the element of light… ya that is going to be funny as hell.

Avlover: oh trust me the name of the chap explains it all.

Skayarmyman1777: I don't know that is a little specific but I can do my best. I might do that just for laughs.

Zombies r fun: lol

Zombies r fun: thanks and I got your pm by the way.

Guest: that will be last but it is going to be amazing.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I had no idea what to think.

It was Rose the girl that was the first to meet me and help me in this world.

I owe a lot to her. Why would Andr do this? It is so heartless.

I knew she was bad but not like this. I need some answers fast.

I stood up and turned around.

I stared into Andr's eyes with an expression that resembled anger.

I was torn honestly.

I liked rose as a person and to see her being treated so badly is crushing.

On the other hand I do spend a lot of time with and around Andr.

Andr is kind of like my mean older sister almost.

I don't actually have a sister but if we were going by who would be who in my family then.

What the fuck am I even saying?

Ok, Falker focus.

"Andr?" I started trying to keep my cool "why is Rose tied to a wall and looks like she has been raped by enderman".

I really didn't know what was going on but it really did look like she had gotten raped.

"Uhhhh, well, ummmm." Andr tried to explain but failed.

It looked like Andr really didn't have an answer for me.

"Tell me!" I said with anger now clear in my voice.

"She was infected so I either had to kill her or destroy her body." Andr said with worry poking through in her voice.

"Infected by you!" Rose screamed but it came out as only a whisper.

"Andr give me a good reason why I shouldn't attack you right now!" I said with hatred now.

It was true I had no idea what to think or what to do but this was absolutely despicable.

There were things that I did not like about Andr but seriously she had to do something even worse than all of that.

I even helped Andr repair her kingdom and this is the fucking thanks I get.

This is bullshit I am going to KILL HER! I screamed in my head.

I jumped without warning at Andr who just looked saddened by my action.

All Andr did was lower her head and let a single purple tear roll down her face.

I tackled Andr to the ground and asked one last time "Why is rose here!".

"When I turned her into a human she became one of the only human girls around.

She was popular because of her beauty.

She was quiet and nice.

Many guys flocked to her because of this but I was left alone.

I started to steal other princess's boyfriends and then would just kill them out of rage at one point or another.

Everyone hated me and it all started with her" Andr finally said.

Andr started to cry and again I was torn.

I just let myself go and did whatever came natural.

"Just let her go and everyone will be happier" I heard myself say.

Andr only nodded and snapper her fingers while still crying.

Two enderman appeared almost immediately and started to untie Rose.

Rose had fallen asleep again so they clothed her and took he out of the room.

Andr started to cry on my shoulder and I watched Rose get pulled out of the room.

"Stay safe Rose" I muttered under my breath.

Hopefully I did the right thing. I just hope that Rose won't get into more trouble.

Andr stopped crying after a couple of minutes and started to look like herself again.

I stared into Andr's eyes and saw her about to kiss me.

I did nothing. I heard something.

Yes, what was that noise? I heard an explosion in the distance.

WAIT… AN EXPLOSION!

I still did not move but let Andr's lips get closer and closer to mine.

Without any warning the door to Andr's room flung open.

I looked over at the thing standing at the door.

Andr and Huntress looked as well.

I forgot that Huntress had been watching the whole fiasco that had been happening for the past 10 minutes.

Huntress is really good about being quiet for a long period of time.

I looked at the figure at the door. I couldn't begin to take my observations before Andr got pissed off.

"What could have possibly gone wrong this time that I had to get interrupted yet again!" Andr yelled in anger.

"Sorry chick but I am not here for you, I am here for the brat called Falker." The man at the door said.

I took my observations about the man before anything else happened.

The man looked huge to say the least.

The man was a whopping 6' 11" and he sort of looked like a white gangster.

The man was white but with a light tan.

The man was wearing a black leather jacket that stopped at his lower stomach.

The vest was open but had to way to attach it.

It looked like a 300$ biker jacket.

The back of the jacket has a picture of a scorpion biting off the head of a rabbit.

The picture was bloody but in the blood at the bottom it said "Scorpions bringers of death".

The man had jet black hair that went down to his ears.

His hair was covered in way too much gel to make his hair go into two folded pigtails.

I had no idea how he pulled it off without looking stupid but he did.

Under the man's jacket was a white almost see through shirt that showed off that he had an eight pack.

The man's eyes were a sea blue.

He was wearing light brown skinny jeans which looked really retarted.

The man also had a belt on that was a bright teal.

The belt had a bright Australian gold belt buckle that had the same design as on the back of his jacket.

The man was wearing tennis shoes that had iron wings on the back of them.

Not even fake iron REAL IRON.

The boots had iron FUCKING spikes on the bottom of them as well.

Each shoe must at least weigh 20 pounds.

He looked like the popular one.

If he and I were in the same school I would be the one getting bullied and he would be the one bulling me.

That is if I didn't have my magic.

I looked the man up and down and thought for a second.

Who is this guy? What does he want with me? How did he get in here?

Is he alone or with an army?

I stood up and looked into his eyes.

"Kid! Are you the one I am looking for?" the man said pointing at me.

I smiled but underneath I was mad.

This kid reminded me so much of all the kids who bullied me during my life.

No one liked me unless no one else was around.

I was weak and they were strong.

Now it is swapped I am strong and he is weak.

I wasn't going to say that first though.

I need to interrogate.

"Why are you looking for me?" I asked calmly.

"My boss told me to come and kick your ass now so I don't have to do it later." He said.

"What is your name?" I asked again.

He took a step closer to me.

I stayed in place knowing not to show fear to these kinds of people.

"The name is Blot but you want need to know that before you die." Bolt said with an overconfident laugh.

"You have no idea who I am" I said while feeling rage build up in me.

"You are the other element, but everyone knows that light beats darkness every time." Bolt said with a smirk.

"Your entire argument faces the same side as which is shown in a Disney movie." I said.

I am not stupid but I wanted to see if he was so that I could be properly equipped for the future.

I do not see our relationship growing anywhere past neutral however.

"So you are the smart one, great now how did you get any let alone 2 pretty ladies." Bolt said smiling at Andr first.

Andr stood up and walked a step closer to Bolt.

I had no idea what she was going to do but I don't think it was going to end well.

Either she would go up and hurt him in some way or she would hit on him.

Both of the options end badly so I am going to watch and see what happens.

Andr walked up to Bolt and held her hand up. I watched as Bolt fell to the floor.

Andr had slapped Bolt right across the face.

I started to laugh out loud.

Blot then got up and slapped Andr making her fall to the ground.

My laugher quickly stopped and I ran beside Andr.

I looked and saw the Bolt had inner-fist brass knuckles on.

Andr's cheek was cut wide open and had gone all the way to the inside of her mouth.

I looked up at Bolt with pure rage.

"Hello I am sorry to intervene but Falker here" Huntress said from the corner of the room.

Huntress threw my diamond sword that I hadn't seen sense the fight with Cody at my feet.

I picked up the sword and realized I still had my armor on.

I charged and swung at Bolt's head.

I struck something but it was not his head.

I saw that he had formed a shield around himself made of a see through gold.

"Ha you can't beat my light shield fucker" Bolt said.

"FEAR STRIPPER" I yelled.

Black lightning shot from my hand and surrounded the shield.

I then heard a crack.

"WHA…" Bolt said.

I heard more cracks until I heard a shatter.

I saw Bolt fly and break through the wall with much force.

I stood over him and pointed my sword at his neck.

"Leave and never come back!" I yelled at him.

"This isn't over pest when I actually get some training you will burn in HELL!" he yelled back.

Before I could move a muscle I saw his entire body disappear and all that was left was some gold teleport particles.

I looked over at Andr and saw her kneeling and talking to Huntress.

Andr then nodded to Huntress and Huntress walked over to me.

"She cannot talk so she wishes if we could do this another time.

She says that she wants it to be perfect and not have so many interruptions.

She would also like to point out that if you don't come by in the next week, with me, then she will find us." Huntress explained to me.

"Ok well that is fine" I said.

"Bye Andr" I said.

"Andr just waved but it was obvious she was upset.

"We should leave" Huntress told me.

"Yep" I said.

With that I walked out of Andr's room and looked at the village.

Everything was fixed except the castle.

The castle was still in pieces but the backside was fixed.

Every house was built and the walls.

Maybe Andr isn't so greedy after all.

I smiled as Huntress and I walked down the gravel path and out of the gate of Andr's kingdom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: I know this wasn't really a fight scene or much happening with Rose but this was more for later plot development so ya. I hope you enjoyed this chap and by the way Bolt is the ONLY other element the element of light. Both Rose and Bolt will both appear in later chapters but I had to have an intro and a re-intro for the characters. I hope you liked this chap and as always REVIEW!


	25. What is Rose? part 1

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 23/ What is Rose? Part 1

Authors note: I am so sorry guys. I didn't update in a really long time and I apologize. I have no good excuses and I am sad that I spent my time elsewhere. Hope you still like the chap this is going to be mostly about Rose so ya.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I kept walking down the gravel path until I reached the gate of the ender kingdom.

I started to think. I really hope rose is okay.

What happened to Rose and her personality?

Is she still the same person?

It is hard to tell but I hope that she can pick up the pieces and move on.

Oh my god… does she still think I am her boyfriend.

If I was then I cheated on her a LOT sense I last saw her.

I got to clear this up before I get into a situation I don't want to be in.

How will I get to rose without hurting huntress's feelings?

"I DON'T HAVE FELLINGS FOR YOU!" Huntress yelled at me without warning.

I jumped out of my thoughts and looked into her eyes.

"I… just don't…like you that… way" Huntress clarified to me with a scarlet red blush on her cheeks.

Her voice was weak and unconfident as if she was lying through her teeth.

"Just go you won't hurt me" Huntress said in a rushed tone while her blush increased by a shade.

I was starting to get the feeling that me leaving was now her idea more than mine.

Maybe I should stick around a while and tease her some more.

"Oh, no I couldn't do that. It would be rude to my master" I said in the sexiest tone I could come up with.

I had an odd idea that she liked it when I called her "master".

She will always shiver or look away from me.

My plan worked perfectly she looked around at anything that wasn't me and her blush went to a dark, almost blood, red.

"You…you… don't have… to call me… master" Huntress said her voice wavering more than slightly.

It was fairly obvious that she liked it but I don't really know why.

I decided to tease her a bit more. I walked in very close to huntress and pressed my body into hers.

I wrapped my arms around her forcefully but not too much to scare her.

I kissed her on the forehead and licked her earlobe.

I whispered into her ear in the best sexy tone I could come up with "master…why are you so tense…is there something I can do to help."

Huntress started to fidget and moaned ever so silently after hearing what I had just said.

I reached my hand down and grazed her right thigh.

"Is there something you WANT me to do?" I asked in an innocent voice.

"We can't…do this now… maybe later… please forgive me for this" Huntress said.

I didn't even have a chance to react when I heard "ANGER PULSE".

I got blasted into the nearest tree and hit it with a thud.

I watched as Huntress disappeared into thin air.

I could not feel my chest and I was thankful.

That may not be one of the most powerful moves in her magic book but that still hurt.

I got up and stared at where Huntress used to stand.

"Was I really going that far?" I asked myself out loud.

"I think I went a little too fast that time" I said.

"Oh well, you live and you learn. I guess I can go try to find Rose now." I said to no one in particular not that anyone was listening.

I started to walk forward hoping to find Rose or some clue of where she went.

As I walked I began to think.

When Rose and I were in that village… THAT IS WHEN… that is when they stole Rose.

I hadn't even really started to think before I saw two enderman walking in the distance.

I saw in their arms a half-dead rose who still had no clothes on.

I started to run in the direction of the enderman.

I caught up to the enderman in no time flat and was able to tap on one of their shoulders before they got too far away.

The enderman turned around and looked at me confused. "Excuse me I would like to get Rose to a better situation so I was wondering if I could take her off your hands." I said like a businessman.

I knew that Andr wouldn't want me getting in to contact with Rose because if Rose told me what she went through I would start to dislike Andr. The enderman shook his head and I could tell that meant no.

"How about yes" I said. The enderman hissed at me as a warning. I wasn't going to back down. I pulled my sword from the inside of my chest plate and took off my helmet.

I cut off two pieces of the extremely strong diamond and handed it to the enderman. "How about we trade" I said calmly. The enderman nodded and handed me Rose.

The enderman started to walk off towards the enderman kingdom and I took off the opposite way with rose. I was totally disgusted with myself. I had just bought a human. That is such a crime. Even if it wasn't a crime here it was a moral crime to me.

"Is there some easy way I can get back home" I wondered out loud. "Yes there is" Rose said from out of nowhere. I looked down and saw that her eyes were closed and she was breathing like she was sleeping.

"If you put me down then I will show you" Rose said while opening her eyes and changing her breathing level. "Why did you pretend to be asleep?" Rose asked.

"So I wouldn't get fucked AS much before I got to brawl town." Rose said dryly. That stung a little bit. It must be just a lot of painful memories for Rose. Note to self don't try to cheer up Rose with sex probably not a good idea.

"I am so sorry" I said. "No problem I just need some food and I will just get going again." Rose said with a hint of unhappiness behind her voice.

It was to be expected she just got raped for god knows how long and all she has to say is a little unhappiness behind her voice. Wow that is impressive.

I hope she is not hiding it I know from experience that does not work. I was trying to avoid looking at either of Rose's places but it was very hard considering she is beautiful and naked.

I didn't want to scare Rose so I tried to avert my eyes when she wasn't talking to me. "I just am going to need it to become night time and then I will be able to get to your house" Rose said. Huh, usually it is during the day that you would want to look for stuff.

"Hey Rose, why do you want to go outside at night to look for my house" I asked calmly. "Because all the mobs are out" Rose said flatly. "Why is that a good thing" I asked a little worried. "They can help us find your home we just need a payment" Rose said.

"I don't got much but this armor" I said still confused. "You won't need that just trust me okay" Rose said. It was already night time but I was still confused on why that was a good thing. Rose found a zombie sitting over by a tree.

Rose approached it and I just sat and watched. "Hello sir I would like to ask a favor of you" Rose said to the zombie. The zombie looked uninterested but then he looked at her uncovered body and found a sudden interest in her.

"I want you to take me and my friend safely to his house and I will pay you" Rose said. I walked towards Rose and the zombie looked at me and thought. The zombie then nodded and said. "How are you going to pay me".

"With my body" Rose cooed at the zombie. I looked at Rose and my mouth dropped. This was her plan to get home. WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE! The zombie looked her up and down and said "ya…sure".

I just watched as Rose moved into the zombie and started to rub its destroyed pants. Rose started to smile as the zombie's erection started to show. Rose pulled down the zombie's pants in one quick motion.

I just watched as Rose engulfed his entire cock down her throat in one quick motion yet again. Rose even fit the zombie's balls into her mouth that was ridiculous. This whole situation is ridiculous. Is Rose some kind of whore now?

I need some answers. Rose was obviously doing an amazing job because I watched the zombie grab onto Rose's head and growl really loud. Rose pulled her mouth away from the zombie's crotch which made a loud popping sound.

Rose licked her lips and swallowed.

That entire situation had taken no more than four minutes and Rose had even gotten him to cum. I just watched the zombie pull up his pants and start to walk away motioning for us to follow him.

I just stared at the sky not knowing what to think.

Of Rose that is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: sorry that this chap was short but I couldn't extend it too much so I just decided to split it up so I wouldn't overwhelm myself. Part two hopefully coming tomorrow. I know it was short so doing review that it was short because I know that. I am having a migraine so I can't really think well. I am hopefully going to get my antibiotics for it soon. I have a constant atypical migraine. Meaning it is all the time and it is slightly different than a normal migraine. I am sorry but if for the next little bit my chapter's aren't perfect just know I am doing the best I can. I hope I didn't let anyone down.


	26. What is Rose? part 2

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Authors note: hello everyone I know this chap will be coming out late in the day but it is still going to come out. I hope you like it and this will explain why rose has done a whole personality swap. READ TO FIND OUT WHY.

Frag: ya it was odd but you will see why I did that later.

SearRanbow: thanks that means a lot I am struggling but I am glad to see it is not in vein.

Daninja: ya she is a slut but now you get to find out WHY

Avplover: I will try not to.

Xelar8: wow that is impressive I don't think I could even read my story more than twice in a row. I guess that is because I am the author but I am so glad you enjoyed it.

SpyCrab001: I am sorry about the grammar being a little off. I am sad u didn't like the ending but I will explain a lot more in this chap.

Lilysash: Lol ya Falker is going to try and stay away from her but we will see how well he can hold his own against her. There are STD's but I don't think I will put anything deadly until later.

U son of a bitch: ya she turned a little odd. I am not evil but trust me the next little bit is going to be funny as hell.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I watched as we finally arrived at my wooden house.

I opened the door as the zombie walked away. I opened the door and let rose in calmly. In actuality I was flipping out. I needed to at least get inside before I flip out and bombard Rose with questions. She was acting so calm about it.

Andr turned Rose into a slut. I know it is terrible but it is true. No normal girl would ever do that unless she would fuck anything with a dick. Oh my god I have no idea how to even begin to address the situation. Damn, why can't she just go back to normal?

Wait… is that even possible. Would she really do that to me? Did she lie to me when I first met her? I would hate to think that. What else can I think? Does she just not know what to do anymore?

FUCK, I need answers this is bothering the hell out of me. I watched as Rose looked around the house and inspecting everything in every corner. I slammed the door making Rose jump a little bit. I looked at Rose with a slightly mad and really confused look.

"What just happened" I asked trying not to yell. "What, we were walking" Rose asked with an equally confused look on her face. "Do I really have to spell it out for you or what?!" I said with more anger than I had hoped.

"What, do you mean the payment?" Rose asked confused still. "Call it whatever you fucking want but that was just not like you" I said a little concerned. "Who are you to say who I am" Rose said hostilely. "Are you threating me?" I asked really confused.

"What if I am?!" Rose said as a threat. What is going on? This is not the Rose I know. Something is terribly wrong or I was being tricked for a while now. "I don't know you anymore" I said flatly with a hint of sadness.

This was sad. I thought I was saving an innocent little girl but this wasn't her. Something isn't right. "Does it bother you" Rose asked with obvious fake concern.

"What! That you were lying to me or maybe the fact that you are a slut who will fuck anything with a cock! You are a prostitute I can't find any other way to say it. It is painful but I was being lied to anyway so I will just let it go!" I yelled at her.

"Hahaha you are pathetic you really think I am weak. Andr may hate me but that doesn't mean I am weak. Not anymore those days are over. The Rose you knew is replaced with me. I am strong and yes maybe a slut but that is just the way things change." Rose said with coldness about her voice that was horrifying.

"Why did you change and who changed you!?" I demanded. What the fuck was happening. She is not herself something changed her. Someone gave her confidence. "Bolt my lovely boyfriend and he showed me how powerful I can really be." Rose said with a smirk.

BOLT, I AM GOING TO KILL YOU KNOW THERE IS NO QUESTION NOW. YOU TURNED A GOOD GIRL INTO AN OVERCONFIDENT SLUT. WHO THE FUCK DOES THAT. I yelled in my head.

"**CRIPPLING FEAR**" Rose yelled.

Oh no.

I saw a white and gray light shoot out of her back like tentacles. No they WERE tentacles. They flew toward me and started to restrain me. I felt afraid for some odd reason. No wonder this move was called crippling fear.

"**FEAR STRIPPER**" I yelled at Rose. I didn't want to have to resort to that but I did. I shot the black lightning right at Rose. Rose did not even flinch from my attack and I was shocked. I did not let my surprise show however.

"Ha you can't strip my fear away because I HAVE NO FEAR. HAHAHHAHA" Rose laughed at me. That laugh. It was demented and strong. It was evil and I hated it. It scraped at my ears with a hiss. I felt like my eardrums were being clawed at by this ugly laugh.

I just stood in her grasp feeling helpless. She had started to take off my armor but I still struggled. I started to feel power drain from me. I felt weak, weaker than I should have. What is going on? I feel totally helpless but not just mentally but physically too. I started to hear movement but it was slimy.

It sounded like a slug was on the floor but a really big ass slug it sounded like. I started to see an odd shadow moving in the corner opposite to Rose and me. I closed my eyes and just stopped imagining someone coming to my rescue. I will admit I was in no condition to try and fight Rose at this point.

"Night, night CUNT!" a voice yelled from behind Rose. I heard a loud whack and I fell to the floor. That voice who was that. I feel like I should recognize it. It was not just a basic voice it was different.

It sounded like a girl from Alabama or somewhere like that. It sounded like a true country girl. "Ha looks like she won't be getting up soon. Glad she didn't get you." There it was again that sound that was just like a girl from down in the middle states.

A genuine country girl you know the ones who know how to use a gun and work in the fields. I opened my eyes and I saw in front of me a hand. I took the hand and felt myself being pulled up. I looked at my savior and her body matched her voice perfectly.

I saw in front of me a true cowgirl. She was wearing a straw hat that was sloppily painted orange. Her hair was a darker orange but came down to the center of her back. Her hair was straight and looked a little messy.

She had an hourglass figure that was amazing. Her skin was tanned heavily but it was definitely not fake. She was wearing a white shirt matted with sweat. Her shirt was already almost see through but matted with sweat now it was definitely see through.

Her shirt went to her lower ribcage. Her stomach was showing for about two inches. She was wearing jean shorts which fit perfectly. She had long slender legs that were tanned so nicely. She was wearing high cowboy boots with those little spinning saw blades. Oh ya, they are called spurs.

She was not like huntress where she was just beautiful but she was in no way unattractive. "Howdy cowboy 'ay thinks that you were 'a little too close for comfort" the girl said. She looked about 19 but I would think she is no older than that.

I heard that voice again. It was just your classic cowgirl. "Hey" I said still trying to observe her a little more. " 'ay name's Eva" Eva said. Wait the reaper who is inside me. No that can't be the same Eva. Could it?

"You have neva' met me but I would like to say that I have met you and known you for a long time." Eva said. Yep, this was her. "Oh so you are…" I said. "Yep that would be me and I don't appreciate what Huntress said about me." Eva said with an annoyed tone.

"Ok well how would you like to categorize yourself" I asked. " 'ay am a strong and hard working girl that gets mad very easily. I am responsible for some of your odd quirks but I am also responsible for all of your darkness moves that you love so much" Eva said.

"Ok well I don't mind that but because you are outside of me now wouldn't that mean that those things are gone." I asked with some confusion. "No I can just pull outside of you now but I am still bonded with you so I can't escape until you become more powerful than me." Eva explained.

"I thought I had to learn three moves just so I could see you?" I asked Eva a little suspicious. "I already taught you the moves partner now you just have to use them." Eva said with a smirk.

"Huh" I asked totally confused. "FEAR STRIPPER" Eva yelled. All of a sudden black lightning shot from MY hands and struck my wall. "What the F…" I said. "Don't worry I just put the idea into your head so you would use your move, now watch closely." Eva said.

I didn't have a time to think or talk before Eva yelled again. "ROSE OF ALL THRONS" Eva yelled. I saw that I had lifted my hands up and tons of dark rose vines came out of nowhere and started to go everywhere.

The thorns were everywhere but when you touched them they made you collapse. How I know that I have no idea but I have an odd idea that Eva had something to do with that. "COLLECT" Eva yelled.

I started to feel a lot of pressure in my hands and I pulled in. I started to feel myself gain much needed strength. The thorns disappeared in an instant and I stood there shocked. There were no broken blocks in my floor somehow.

"See now that you know you know those moves let's go see Huntress so 'ay can slap her right across the face" Eva said. I felt Eva wrap both her arms around me and hug tightly. "It is so nice to finally touch you" Eva cooed into my ear.

"Ok missy back off a little bit" I said. "Oh ya, cowboy you think you are tough" Eva said with a smirk. "No, I don't but I was hoping to set up some boundaries so at least I could keep you at least at a distance even if it is a short distance." I said.

"Well then" Eva said. " 'ay think that Huntress will make that decision for ya" Eva said obviously annoyed that I wanted to set up boundaries already. "Ha well it looks like I still have my mind to over think you" I said with a smirk.

"I ma' not be the smartest cow in the barn but I think that was an insult." Eva said. "You should read more" I said bluntly. "What is tha' supposed to mean" Eva said. "You tell me" I said. Eva looked at me confused but then realized what I was doing.

"That was mean…" Eva said quietly. "Oh come on that was just proving that you are competitive" I said with a smirk. "Ya so" Eva said. "That means that you have gotten me into trouble before." I said.

"Hey don't go blaming me for everything that went wrong in your life" Eva said annoyed.

This was going to be interesting.

Eva was like Andr.

They were both more powerful than me Andr was seductive and Eva was more powerful physically but they had one thing in common.

I could use logic and confusing tings to annoy and confuse them.

I liked manipulating Andr so this wasn't going to be any less fun.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: hello and hope you liked the chap so REVIEW. Also Daninja gave me an OC which will come in later but Daninja don't worry I am going to use it but it might be a little while but I will use it.


	27. Home part 1

Minecraftian Warnings

Rating: MA

Chapter 25/ Home part 1

Authors note: hey just another chap and I hope you like it. This section I might split up into two or maybe three different parts so expect it. The second test is going to take a while. I am sorry I was gone for so long just had to get my ideas straight.

Daninja: thanks and Bolt is an ass but after the next little bit here he is going to become public enemy number 1.

Spycrab001: sorry I misunderstood but that makes me feel better.

Avplover: I will be able to use him in the next couple chaps. This section called home might be long or it might not be I have no idea.

Skyarmyman: I don't know that Is a little much

Najee: love the joke

Najee: no she was corrupted by bolt which we will get into later

Potato: I might who knows.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX

Falker's POV

I laughed very hard after figuring out a little more about Eva. She had a little bit of an interesting past but I think that she will explain it again. I was so happy little did I know that that was all about to change. I heard a loud knock at the door.

I stopped my loud laughter and went to open the door. I couldn't even take a step before the door to my house blew off. I saw someone run inside the house and hastily pick up the door.

The person slammed the door back into place and then stood there putting all its weight on the door. I recognized the person or girl as Lily. "Ummmm hello" I said confused. "No time… I need your help" Lily said between pants.

Lily stayed at the door and looked at me with a scared face on. " 'ay reckon that you tell us what is going on before I force you to leave." Eva said with that amazing accent that she had. "It…it…it… is coming… need to fight… need backup… need…" Lily said while still panting.

"What is coming" I asked while turning toward Eva. Her face shifted from annoyance to very scared. Eva and Lily both looked terrified of something couldn't see. What is going on? Why are they so scared? Should I be worried?

No I am sure that everything is going to be okay. " 'it can't be true 'ay thought that was coming WAY later. Like after 'ay was dead" Eva said starting to shake. I just started to question their sanity as they both started at the same time somehow communicating with each other.

"We need Andr first" Lily said, almost starting to cry. I jumped at the chance to see Andr but this wasn't going to be a happy visit. "Where is your sister? Maybe she can help." I asked. Lily broke down and started to cry. "She stayed behind… I don't know what is left… she wanted me to come get you…" Lily said still crying.

"We need to go." Eva said still shaking. "I NEED TO KNOW WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" I yelled. There was a hideous silence as both girls stared into my eyes with their own terrified eyes. "Did Huntress not tell you?" Eva asked. "About what?" I said getting a little more worried.

"The corruption" Eva said. "What is that" I said starting to have a hint of fear in my voice. I didn't get an answer. I heard banging on the door and the moan of zombies. I heard the hiss of creepers and spiders. I was a little scared now. No, I was really scared. The corruption didn't sound like fun. "Come on we have to fight" Eva said making a battle stance.

"All you need to know is this is like all those zombie apocalypse games you love so much except… you are living it" Eva said hastily to me. FUCK! Ok fight now think later. Lily backed away from the door and we waited. I heard the sound of my door smashing down. Seven zombies came into the building and ran at us. "FEAR STRIPPER" Eva and I yelled. All of the zombies were obliterated in the two attacks.

"Run you two 'ay can hold them." Eva said. I didn't even get a chance to respond before Lily picked me up and started to break a hole in my wall. The wall was down in an instant and Lily carrying me ran out the door. I looked back and saw Eva fighting tons of enemy's coming inside the building. Zombies, skeletons, and creepers. Then I saw a cube human. No two…three…Ten… Twenty five.

Oh god. Why are they working together? I need to know what the fuck is going on and fast. Eva ran out the hole in the wall that Lily had made and yelled "DEATH PETALS". Tons of black petals flew out of nowhere and started to shower the zombies. The zombies died on contact of the petals.

Just then Lily ran up a hill and I looked around. Lily stopped and her mouth dropped. Just then I saw not just hundreds but thousands of cube humans. They all had armor and were in groups. Just then lily dropped me and I jumped up.

"I think I get enough to know what I have to do" I said to myself. I saw a group of eight cube humans gathered around something. I started to run at the group. Eva and lily just stood there in shock. "ROSE OF ALL THORNS" I yelled.

The black vines came out and started to stab all of the cube humans. "COLLECT" I yelled. I felt power surge through my body. I saw all the vines disappear and I took a look at the cube humans. "Wha"I said. I picked up one and looked at him. It didn't look normal. It looked more like… I don't know.

The cube human looked mostly normal except for a couple of things. I saw that it had red eyes. Its body was more like mine. It wasn't entirely cubed. There were a couple of dimensions to it. Those eyes they were not normal. This wasn't right. I dropped the body and looked at what all the demonic cube humans were gathered around before.

I saw… oh no. I picked up the one and only Ursula. She was alive but not doing well. I put her over my shoulder and carried her to lily and Eva. I was lucky that the other cube humans were a little ways away so I had time. I gave Ursula to Lily and they both gasped. "URSULA!?" yelled with teary eyes.

They weren't sad but extremely happy. "Hey…" Ursula said weakly. "POISON SHELL" Lily yelled. At once a clear shell surrounded around Ursula. Ursula started to get all her cuts healed. I didn't mention? Oh ya she looks like SHIT! Her body is bruised and cut. She had one giant gash across her stomach. Then I noticed something. There was a note there. I quickly reached for the little piece of paper.

I felt Ursula cringe as I pulled it out. I read it out loud. "Hello, if you are reading this then just I would like to give you a warning. This is Bolt by the way. This is the end. The reign of fairy tales has ended. Now it is going be replaced by a government. Where I am the dictator.

Oh ya, and Falker if you are still alive and reading this then I hope you the best of luck watching all your friends and lovers die away while I keep you alive to watch. I may be cruel but that doesn't matter now. Just know, this crazy land is about to become land of the one and only…" I read.

I couldn't read what the last word was but I knew it started with a R. I dropped the note on the ground and felt like passing out. All eyes in the little battalion were on me. I started talking and thinking out loud now.

"Well, I figured out what is going on. Now, I won't let that happen will I. I am not going down without a fight. BOLT THIS ISNT THE END!" I said and yelled. I ran away from the group and went to the next battalion of cube humans. The girls were behind me. Before I had a chance to react we were surrounded.

" 'ay don't think this is good" Eva said. "Well" I said. "This is our home. So let's fight knowing that we are fighting for peace." I said. I pulled back my fists in a battle stance. The girls one by one followed my example.

I heard a loud laugh in the distance. I looked up and saw the one and only standing there. There was something in his hand so I looked more closely. My eyes widened when I realized it was a flag. Then I realized what flag it was. I saw before me in Bolt's hand… a communist flag.

"Hahaha, this is cute. A little resistance patrol. Oh, look it is Falker. Boys don't kill him will ya? Thanks." Bolt said menacingly. I looked up at the sky and started to mumble. I won't let this go. "God help me" I said.

I heard a yell and started to see a bunch of people charge at us. Attacks blasted in every direction. We were fighting for our home. We won't go down. Not now, not ever. I knew what I needed to do. I held up my hand. I felt some random words pop into my head. I started to say "Revivalist" I saw white light come out of my hands. It hit a cube human and he was incinerated. I charged the attack into my hand.

I wasn't going to ask questions now. "So what, there are four of you" Bolt said. all of the attacks stopped immediately surprising me.

"Five" a voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my master standing there.

"Six" another voice said. "Andr." I said. "Yep" she replied.

"Seven" I saw in front of me Flash.

I heard a portal opening and saw a nether portal appear.

"Eight". Blitz stood there with a grim expression.

"Nine" another voice said once again. I watched as someone I hadn't seen before standing next to me. I looked and saw it was a guy. He was wearing a lot of white and had some pumpkin chains on his wrist. He was about 6' 11" and looked just badass.

"I am the prince of snow golems and I am here to fight for what I believe in. my name is Zane" Zane said. At this point I didn't care who it was but the more the merrier.

"Ten" said the final voice. I turned around and saw a little tiny slime.

"I am jerry and I want to kick your meanie's buts" he said.

He was just a little slime and sounded like six year old boy. I looked back into the eyes of Bolt.

"CHARGE!" Bolt yelled.

This wasn't the end.

We have fighters now but now is the time to fight not to explain.

I will find out how they got here later but now… we will win.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: this may have been a little confusing but it will all get explained soon so don't worry but next chap will be full out WAR! We will get into more character descriptions later but for now WAR!


	28. Home part 2

Minecraftian warnings

Chapter 26/ Home part 2

Authors note: hello everyone just another chap we will now see what is going to happen with this battle.

Frag-Out2: ya it ain't gonna be pretty.

86Lilyana86: lol ya I am glad u like it.

Lilysash97: you will have to see.

Hotrod: lol.

Skyarmyman: glad u are happy

Spycrab001: well here it is.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

I heard the snap of someone fingers and I felt energy encase me. I saw a white light surround me and I couldn't barely move. "Good girl Rose you took out the strongest player" Bolt laughed. I looked and saw huntress.

She looked enraged, an odd quality to see in her. Her eyes were red and her fists were clenched. I looked at her and she looked at me. Huntress said to me "I am sorry but they leave me no choice. Apprentice I will be right back.".

I looked up at Bolt, and Rose standing next to him. They were both laughing as a hoard of men charged at us. I heard the sounds of swords coming out of their sheaths. I still couldn't mood but I was hoping that Rose would snap back into her senses. Just after I thought that the magical bonds on me released and I heard a gut-wrenching scream.

I lifted up my head. I saw Bolt and Rose. I looked a little closer. I squinted and my eyes opened wide. There was an obsidian sword right through Rose's chest. I pulled my head away and was trying to stay calm. Rose fell down to the ground and it revealed Huntress pulling the sword out of the corpse.

I heard a battle cry from Lily as she turned into a spider form. Ursula followed her sister's example and did the same. Cube humans charged from all directions and swung swords at all of my battalion. I got up onto my feet and charged two attacks in my hand. I charged "Revivalist" and "Rose of all thorns".

I saw Huntress appear behind me and have her shield and sword on each of her arms. Shield in right and sword in left. Huntress then snapped her fingers and I saw armor appear on me. I felt the protection with it. I felt two swords appear in my hands and they were both like Huntress's.

I looked at Huntress who had a serious expression on. She only nodded and I looked at the rest of our group. Jerry was surprising me the most actually turning into a guy who had about 6 swords in him. Jerry was taking out ten men at a time that had full iron. He was yelling battle cries and punching enemy's in the face.

Ursula and lily were fighting back to back slicing everything in their way. Andr was blasting everything out of the way with three enderman next to her. Zane had summoned mutant snow golems who were murdering everything with presents. Zane, himself was freezing everything in his path.

Blitz was stabbing everything she could but was still struggling with the hordes. Blitz had told me that she was not good at group fights. I was worried about her now but I kept looking around. Eva was using an invisibility ability to sneak around enemies and kill them. Flash was the last I saw. Flash had about 20 zombies in full diamond enchanted killing everything they could.

Flash was moving at breathtaking speeds and killing them with powerful slices of a flesh sword that she had. Huntress was blocking every attack that came her way with ease and striking whenever she got a nice shot in. all of her shots were instant kills. I was looking around but not standing still.

I had been punching things that came my way for about a minutia now. I incinerated everything I touched. I then looked over to see blitz getting attacked by a rather hard looking group of cube humans. She looked overwhelmed so I decided to step in.

I jumped with years of practice behind me all the way to blitz and punched everything I could away from her. Blitz started to gain new confidence and started to attack faster. I went back to back with her and started to blast everything away.

I felt angry and I was hoping this would give me new strength. Blitz and I started to get a ton of guys our way because Bolt requested that they do so. I was starting to falter and enemies were too close for comfort. I used "rose of all thorns" to temporary set up a barrier.

I grabbed Blitz and jumped over to the closest person to us. I jumped next to Huntress and started to relieve her. Bolt was really pissed that no one had died yet. He was especially pissed that Jerry seemed to not be taking any damage.

Lily and Ursula were holding their own fairly well. In some sense this was more of a bonding experience for them than anything they had experienced before. Death was staring us all in the face and I knew this all too well.

I looked over and saw Eva getting herself into trouble. Eva had walked right into a hoard and was kind of getting trampled. I pointed to Eva and Huntress with Blitz started slicing in that direction. I had their back snapping anything that came near me. "FUCK!" I heard a male voice yell from behind me.

I looked and saw Zane getting more guys than he was prepared to handle apparently. I tapped on Huntress's shoulder and she knew what I meant. Huntress took my spot and I started to slice my way toward Zane. I pulled my sword out of a cube human and ran over to Zane. I dodged all other attacks that went my way.

Zane's golems were doing ok and they were defending him. I jumped over them and landed next to Zane. "Shit…" I muttered. Zane had an iron sword stabbed in his shoulder and a diamond one in his upper pelvis. Zane looked like he was going to pass out but I wouldn't let that happen. I ripped of my shirt from under my armor.

I pulled out the diamond sword and quickly wrapped my shirt around the bleeding wound. I pulled out the other sword and grabbed Zane's shirt. I pulled it off of him and wrapped it around his shoulder. I put pressure on the lower shoulder to stop the bleeding. The bleeding stopped eventually and he got back up.

I turned around to be met with a fist. I fell backwards and kicked my attacker in the leg. I blasted off the cube humans face with my "revivalist" move. Zane grabbed my hand and pulled me up. I looked up and saw the next person in need. I was definitely the medic of the team but I didn't mind that. I hope that this will let up soon. It had been at least 20 minutes of pure killing but I just kept seeing men coming over the hills.

I jumped out of the protection of Zane's snow golems and toward Lily and Ursula. The sisters looked tired even in their spider forms. They kept attacking but were losing a lot of energy. I got their just in the nick of time to catch Lily before she hit the ground. Lily had passed out and Ursula looked close to going down too.

Ursula had a lot of determination on her face that no one could deny. I picked up lily and tried to get her to wake up. I slapped her in the face hard yet she didn't stir. "TAKE HER TO ANDR!" Ursula yelled. I nodded and jumped off to Andr. I landed next to her and held lily in front of Andr. "Send her somewhere safe" I said.

Andr touched Lily and she disappeared. I then looked and saw that no one was coming over the hill. The end of the battle was near. I can't believe it. Our fighters were losing strength and we were already one down. I knew everyone was running out of things to use. Their magic was running low and their swords were breaking down.

I knew this was going to be close but I knew we could pull though. I heard a district cry of pain. My face dropped and I felt like I was going to pass out. That is when I lost it. I felt blind rage. My voice dropped and it sounded demonic. I had an evil look in my eye. I was ready to kill. I started to slice through everything I could find.

I jumped into the middle of a crowd of enemy's and started to kill them all. Slicing left and right nothing stood in my way. I knew that she was hurt. I had heard that cry of pain before and I hated it. **"YOU SHALL PAY!" **I yelled. Huntress had been stabbed and I knew it. I felt so mad.

I cannot explain that pain and anger that was coursing through my veins. I felt like I was going insane. I had an insane smile and was killing everything around me. Yep, I am insane now. My vision went black but I could still hear. I heard screams but none on my side. I couldn't open my eyes I just kept slicing from pure instinct.

My insides were burning with rage and I just let it all run free. Eventually the cries of battle died away and I opened my eyes. I looked around. It was a bloodbath. There were dead bodies everywhere. I looked up and saw Bolt. He had an open mouth, he was shocked. Of what I wonder.

I called out in a battle cry and heard many follow. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, and I made eight, lily wasn't here, so... I waited for the final battle cry. The world was silent around us. Nothing dared make a sound. I didn't hear the final cry. One was dead. That was certain. Who, I have no idea.

I don't care who it was all I know is that it will make me cry. I saw people come out and come to me. There was me and the first to come was huntress. Oh thank god. She was limping but otherwise okay. Eva came next with many long gashes. Eva looked very badly hurt. Ursula had some broken bones that were obvious in her spider form.

Ursula turned back into human form and had a broken ankle, elbow, and wrist. Jerry came up next and was looking as grim as ever. He looked sad but not really hurt. Zane came up next. Other than then the other injuries that I had seen Zane was not that bad. Blitz came up and she had six different swords stabbed into her.

Five arrows too, she just didn't look good, but somehow she looked okay.

I then saw the shadow of the last person come out of the darkness.

The final person was badly hurt but okay to being able to walk.

I knew that there were only two options now.

One was dead.

It was either Flash or Andr.

I couldn't live without Andr, but I would hate myself for not actually being there when Flash actually liked me.

I would be destroyed with either one.

I saw the figure give a grim expression.

I saw that the figure was carrying another thing.

There was the dead one, in her arms.

I looked down at the ground.

We had lost a soldier.

That was the worst feeling that I have ever experienced in my entire life.

I had failed and someone had died because of it.

I dropped onto my knees and broke down.

I cried right onto the grass.

That was all I did… just cry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Authors note: ok well you know it was either Andr or Flash. Post in the review not who you think died but who you like more. I am just curious. Honestly this was a little sad for me but it had to be done. I want to say that I love both of the characters but I am still interested to see which one you like more. So review guys.


	29. The End

Minecraftian Warnings

Chapter 27/ The End

Rating: MA

Authors note: hello a really special chap here and at the end you will see why.

Spycrab001: I got your PM and thanks for your input.

Wanderer2: ya Flash isn't as common as Andr.

hotrodplaysMC: you will see.

Yay: yep it will be explained soon.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

Falker's POV

I picked myself slowly off the ground. I didn't need to know who was dead. I just needed to know that someone died. "Apprentice" Huntress said. Huntress put her arm on my shoulder and got me to open my eyes.

I looked at the corpse and reached my hand out to try and touch it. "Why did this happen" I asked to no one in particular. I looked up at Huntress for some sort of answer. I looked down and there she was again. I got up and got a little bit angry. "Did anyone see what happened?" I asked trying to stay calm.

I pulled the sword out of Andr's bloody shirt. Flash was first to speak up. "I saw her getting taken down so I charged over to help but I wasn't fast enough" Flash said without emotion. "Can anyone do ANYTHING?!" I asked, breaking down a little bit again. I waited for someone else to respond but no one spoke up. I turned around and looked up the hill. Bolt was standing there with a big smile on his face.

He knew that he had hurt me deeply, but he didn't know what was to become of this mistake. I saw all who was left come up and support me mentally and physically. I held my hand out to stop them. "I can do it on my own. This is who it is meant to be. I picked up my swords and started to slowly walk up the hill.

"You don't know what you have done Bolt" I said with rage. "Ya I bet, you are no match, and I can beat you up easy. Come at me unless you are too scared." Bolt said taunting me. "You shall DIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I yelled. I lunged at him and I felt my body morph. My body grew in size and I was much taller than bolt now.

"Shit, we cannot leave him I this form he will kill everything in his path" Huntress said. I couldn't control my actions anymore I was being controlled by my anger. "LIGHT SHEILD" Bolt yelled. A large yellow shield appeared on the outside of Bolt. It was more like a force field than a shield.

I punched and smashed the shield with little to no effort. I ran after Bolt who had flown away. "JERRY TRY TO REVIVIE ANDR SHE IS THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN STOP HIM NOW!" Huntress yelled at jerry. Jerry just nodded and ran over to Andr. "THIS IS GOING TO TAKE A WHILE!" Jerry yelled back. "Shit" Huntress muttered under her breath.

I was running straight for Bolt who was honestly shocked I broke his shield. "PHASE BURN" Bolt yelled. A light blue fire came blasting out of Bolts hands and struck me in the chest. I yelled in a demonic voice louder than my rage mode voice. I was in my killer mode. I was going to kill Bolt or die trying. The flames hit me and knocked me back but I did not lose speed. Bolt tried with something different this time.

"ESCAPE PLAN" Bolt started to run about twice as fast as me and I started to lose him. Just then I saw Flash run past me and tackle Bolt. "NO YOU DON'T" Flash yelled. Flash threw Bolt into me and darted away. I grabbed Bolt by the throat and then I heard him say "EQUALIZER". Bolt punched me and started to drain my power.

I felt myself getting weaker and him getting stronger. My reality snapped back in just then and I reached into my pocket. Blot grabbed my and threw me into a tree. I had still enhanced powers but when he drains he gets twice as much power as I started with. I reached into my pocked and was scrambling for the item I needed.

Bolt ran out at me and I found what I was looking for. I pulled it out of my pocked at looked through it. I aimed and fired. The revolver's bullet made a loud boom that could be heard for miles. I saw Bolt fall to the ground and I got up. I walked over to Bolt still cautious. I looked more closely. It was over.

The bullet had gone right next to his left eye. Bolt was dead. I didn't know what to say. I then saw Huntress and the others run over the hill. They saw me in my normal form and holding the gun. I threw the gun behind me and looked down at the dead Bolt.

"Well, looks like that is one less thing I have to do" I said. I looked over and saw Huntress with an open mouth. "Huh, this isn't right… how did you…" Huntress said. "I pulled a gun and shot him. That is the only way to say it." I said. "Well then 'ay recon that you did us al' a favor" Eva said. Then I heard a teleport.

I looked at Huntress and she had a genuinely happy smile. I heard a voice behind me. "He cutie did you miss me" the voice said. I started to cry and I turned around. I hugged Andr, hard. "Looks like you did" Andr said surprised. "Does…" Andr didn't get to finish talking before I wrapped my arms around her neck.

I kissed her right on the lips. Andr looked very surprised. Some of the girls blushed while Huntress was obviously jealous. Zane whistled and I blushed a little and pulled away. "Sorry" I said softly. Andr had a big smile but not a normal one. It looked genuine, she looked very, very happy. "Uhhhh…uhhhh…uhhhh…" Andr stuttered.

"Ok well 'ay think tha' was the cutest thing 'ay ever saw." Eva commented. "Yes, yes but for now we have to move on" huntress said. "You are just jealous" jerry said coming out of seemingly nowhere. "I AM NOT!" Huntress roared. "Ok calm down… here" I said as I walked up to Huntress and kissed her softly on the lips. Huntress relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled away quickly and she fell into me.

I grabbed her and she blushed. Zane whistled again and I walked over to him opening my arms. "SHIT!" he yelled. I started to laugh at him. everyone else joined in and it I felt happy. The event was suddenly turning into one of the most bonding and happy events in my life.

I wrapped my arms around Andr and asked "so we have some explaining to do" I said looking at everyone. "Well we all came because of me" Andr started. "I contacted everyone that I knew who would actually believe me". "I had told her first because I saw the signs coming. I didn't know that she would go around and collect anyone else, but I am grateful that Andr did collect some more people." Huntress said.

"So everyone came because of Andr?" I asked. "Not us" said lily and Ursula in sync. "Then why were you here" I asked. "We didn't hear from Andr but someone in our city figured it out" Ursula explained. "Ok well that is cool" I said.

"I didn't hear from Andr either." Blitz said. "My kingdom was assaulted as well so I came to see if they had hurt you yet" Blitz said pointing at me with her half broken sword. "Well ok, that is cool" I said. "So what noa'w" Eva said.

"What do you mean" Zane asked confused. "We had a bonding moment yet we have so much that has been destroyed. We can't just go back. We lost everything. Where do we run?" lily said. "Where do we all go?" Ursula chipped in.

"this isn't over" I said. All eyes went to me as I said "we are a team of fighters now, we need to end this war. We fought an unfair battle, but this is a war." I said. I put my hand out and said "who is with me". One by one everyone put their hands in starting with Huntress and Andr and ending with lily and Ursula.

"Then here we go.

Let's send a warning, to all of minecraftia about what is going on.

We are going to spread the only and last… _**Minecraftian Warning**_." I said.

All nodded next to me.

I knew one side was over but our job was nowhere near complete.

Now all we had to do was _**Finish This Fight**_.

This is end, but only for now.

We will win, no questions asked.

This isn't over, oh no it isn't.

Now Let's _**FINISH THIS FIGHT!**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXX

Authors note: EVERYONE MUST READ THIS ENTIRE THING! Yes everyone the book is over. Does that mean that mean the STORY is over… HELL NOOO! I haven't even skimmed the surface of my ideas! The next story will be called _**FINISH THE FIGHT**_ and it will be a direct sequel to this story. IT WILL SKIP ALMOST NO TIME WHAT SO EVER. I loved writing this but please check out the other one. This story was completed on 4/18/13 and the next story will start on 4/19/13 SO READ IT PEOPLE. Please tell me what you thought as the story as a whole. I was planning on making this a series so there will be multiple of these books. I LOVE WRITING, SO CHECK OUT _**FINISH THIS FIGHT **_when it comes out tomorrow. I am going to miss writing for _**Minecraftian Warnings**_ but it **IS NOT OVER PLEASE CHECK THE NEXT BOOK OUT!** If you don't review the other story I will be sadder then you could ever imagine. Please don't do that to me. I love you guys and please check out my sequel tomorrow on 4/19/13.


End file.
